<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This summer (Этим летом) by Renlys_peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302654">This summer (Этим летом)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlys_peach/pseuds/Renlys_peach'>Renlys_peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlys_peach/pseuds/Renlys_peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это летняя романтическая комедия с участием моих любимых героев, в которой Гарри запутался, Драко это Драко, а Гермиона пытается съесть все вокруг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This summer (Этим летом)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/969751">This Summer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl">Saras_Girl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено</p>
<p>В конце слова из песни «This summer» группы Squeeze</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О, вы чудесные люди, добро пожаловать!</p>
<p>Знакомый ревущий голос доносится откуда-то из-за плеча Гарри, когда он выходит из камина, но ему требуется мгновение, чтобы встать на ноги и стряхнуть облако пепла с лица, прежде чем он сталкивается с массивной фигурой Блейза Забини.</p>
<p>Он усмехается. <br/>— Хороший костюм.</p>
<p>Блейз улыбается в ответ, показывая свои белоснежные зубы. Он гладит своими массивными руками радужную ткань, которая льнет к его телу, и покачивает бедрами, заставляя юбку из мерцающих щупалец раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. На макушке у него сидит плотная шапочка из того же блестящего материала с двумя большими выпученными глазами на висках.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Гарри, — серьезно говорит он, прежде чем его внимание привлекает Гермиона, которая выходит из камина позади Гарри, в своем наряде выглядящая как младшая сестра Блейза. — Гермиона! Ты чертов гений! — Восклицает он, хватая ее за запястье и закружив по полу.</p>
<p>Она смеется, каким-то образом сохраняя равновесие, несмотря на свою объемную фигуру, и осторожно обнимает Блейза.</p>
<p>— Ну, его все равно невозможно скрыть, поэтому я подумала, что можно сделать его частью костюма, — говорит она, положив руки на свой беременный живот.</p>
<p>— Я положил глазки, — услужливо говорит Рон, ввалившийся в комнату в впечатляющем, но громоздком костюме омара. — Ей было не видно, ровно ли они лежат.</p>
<p>— Вы выглядите великолепно, — заявляет Блейз, переводя взгляд с оранжевой ткани, натянутой на живот Гермионы, на ее десять свисающих щупалец, на многочисленные волнистые ноги Рона и упругие усики Гарри. — Все вы. Выходите  на лужайку — там как будто собралось все дно Средиземного моря.</p>
<p>Продолжая болтать, он ведет их через первый этаж своего роскошного загородного дома к вечернему солнцу. Лужайка пышная, мягкая, усеяна маленькими группками друзей, которые разговаривают, смеются и пьют шампанское из изящных бокалов. Это мог бы быть любой другой элегантный день рождения, устроенный богатым двадцатидевятилетним человеком, думает Гарри, если бы не тот факт, что каждый присутствующий здесь человек одет как рыба, ракообразное или другое морское существо.</p>
<p>— Вот, выпейте, — бормочет Блейз, протягивая Гарри и Рону бокалы с шампанским, а Гермионе — сверкающий тыквенный сок. — Не смотрите сейчас, — добавляет он, на мгновение наклоняясь к ним, — но я думаю, что мы наконец-то достигли интересного момента в отношениях Кэти и Оливера.</p>
<p>Гарри, Гермиона и Рон обмениваются взглядами, выжидая минуту или две, пока Блейз шагает через лужайку с распростертыми объятиями, прежде чем одновременно посмотреть на небольшую группу ивовых деревьев, где Кэти с большой розовой рыбой, привязанной к голове, и Оливер, одетый во все зеленое с различными развевающимися листьями, стоят довольно близко в напряженном разговоре.</p>
<p>Гарри впечатлен. Они уже много лет крутятся вокруг друг друга, и если они действительно чего-то достигли, он не собирается ничего говорить об этом. Они гораздо лучше, чем он, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы найти этого правильного человека и остепениться. Тем не менее, в его случае это не совсем вопрос поиска подходящего человека. Эта часть уравнения была решена давным-давно. Гарри точно знает, где он находится.</p>
<p>Он вон там, стоит у пруда и разговаривает с Панси.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает и делает глоток шампанского.</p>
<p>— Как ты думаешь, он когда-нибудь пригласит ее на свидание? — Говорит Рон, вытаскивая клешни из своего стакана.</p>
<p>— Оливер никогда не умел понять, когда он кому-то нравится, — пожимает плечами Гарри.</p>
<p>— Она пригласит его первой, — говорит Гермиона, положив руку на свой живот и задумчиво глядя на не-совсем-пару. — Может, мне стоит поговорить с ней?</p>
<p>— Нет! — Гарри и Рон кричат одновременно, и несколько пар глаз, человеческих и рыбьих, на мгновение останавливаются на них.</p>
<p>Гермиона морщит нос. <br/>— Ладно, ладно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы они теряли время. Совершенно очевидно, что они без ума друг от друга.</p>
<p>— Они не теряют времени даром. Они... присматриваются, — твердо говорит Рон.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается, отвлекаясь от разговора рядом с ним и оглядываясь на других гостей. Каждый человек по-своему посвятил себя теме Блейза «В мире морском»: многие, как и Рон, арендовали впечатляющие костюмы во «Всевозможных волшебных вредилках» — Джордж, с его обычной деловой хваткой, подключился к этой моде и искал и создавал маскарадные костюмы с тех пор, как они стали безумно популярны среди огромной группы друзей Рона и Джинни, — и Гарри видит несколько ярких рыб, огромную морскую звезду и кита, разбросанных по лужайке Блейза.</p>
<p>Он не совсем уверен, как все это произошло, или даже кто это начал; он не уверен, что им это так нравится, потому что никто из них на самом деле не имел шанса сделать что-то действительно сумасшедшее в подростковом возрасте, или, может быть, с Волдемортом или без него, они все равно бы бегали вокруг, одетые как морские существа.</p>
<p>Он не думает, что это имеет какое-то значение. Плюс того, что они слишком стары для переодевания, заключается в том, что у них у всех есть деньги или время, чтобы тратить их на свои костюмы, и это хорошо, потому что иногда они становятся довольно впечатляющими. Гарри нашел странное удовлетворение в том, что сам шьет себе костюмы, и хотя он знает, что никогда не станет первоклассным портным или заклинателем тканей, он вынужден признать, что есть что-то по-детски приятное в том, чтобы резать ярды хлопка, вельвета или органзы, наклеивать глаза, пришивать пайетки и делать причудливые головные уборы на полу своей гостиной. За эти годы он получил несколько комплиментов, и по мере того, как его уверенность росла, он появлялся на собраниях, одетый в абсолютно разных персонажей, включая Корнелиуса Фаджа, домового эльфа и кусок пирога с патокой.</p>
<p>Сегодняшний наряд... необычный. Он, как считает Гарри, вполне реалистичен и ярко раскрашен, и, еще раз окинув взглядом лужайку, он с удовольствием отметил, что он определенно единственный в своем роде. Не то чтобы он действительно ожидал, что кто-то еще придет в костюме морского слизняка, но маленький взволнованный художник по костюмам внутри него втайне радуется.</p>
<p>В этот момент Падма, пересекающая лужайку с двумя бокалами шампанского в руках, замечает его и одобрительно улыбается. Гарри улыбается в ответ, разглядывая разноцветные морские звезды, покрывающие почти каждый дюйм ее платья, и маленькие сверкающие звезды, вплетенные в ее длинные, заплетенные в косу волосы.</p>
<p>— О, дорогая, да, — восклицает Панси, протягивая руку за одним из бокалов и театрально прикасаясь ко лбу.</p>
<p>— У этой женщины голос, как у чертовой банши, — бормочет Рон с полным ртом чего-то, что явно пахнет рыбой.</p>
<p>— Угу, — соглашается Гарри, сморщив нос и пытаясь сосредоточиться на приятном летнем запахе, поднимающемся от выжженной солнцем земли.</p>
<p>Вечерний воздух теплый, но легкий ветерок все же умудряется кружить вокруг гостей на лужайке, нежно подбирая длинные волосы, подолы юбок и щупальцами. Гарри улыбается про себя, приятно пораженный таким разнообразием своего круга общения, даже после стольких лет. После войны, после Хогвартса, после того, что Рон называл своим «сложным периодом», в течение которого Гарри барахтался, не зная, что с собой делать, колеблясь между попытками найти новые интересы и работу в панической последовательности и прячась в своем доме, отказываясь видеть кого-либо, кроме двух своих лучших друзей, он был, мягко говоря, потерян. Эти люди, те, что сейчас одеты как морские существа, поставили его на якорь. Держали его на плаву. Каждый из них был важен по-своему, даже те, которые иногда звучат как банши.</p>
<p>И хотя он больше не потерян, возможно, даже нашел свое место в жизни, есть что-то чрезвычайно успокаивающее в том, чтобы быть частью чего-то большего и более сильного, чем он сам. Круг, который всегда рядом, когда ему это нужно. Круг, который разделяет рождения, браки, разбитые сердца и торжества своих членов и излучает постоянный свет тепла, глупости и дружбы, который окутывает каждого из них. В то время как некоторые мероприятия и встречи включают только небольшие подгруппы, на больших мероприятиях, таких как сегодняшняя вечеринка, часто кажется, что все, кого Гарри знает и любит, собрались в одном месте.</p>
<p>В центре этого необычного круга находятся Блейз и Гермиона. Вот уже семь или восемь лет они пристально следят за работой невыразимцев из маленького офиса, спрятанного где-то в недрах департамента магического правопорядка, где их взаимная любовь к тостам и стратегиям привела к неожиданной дружбе и объединению нескольких небольших групп, включая бывших слизеринцев и, самое главное, Драко Малфоя.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает и отводит взгляд от группы на краю пруда, сосредоточившись вместо этого на некоторых новых членах круга, партнерах и братьях и сестрах друзей и одноклассников Гарри. В патио перед домом стоят Ханна Эббот и ее партнер Финли. Будучи лет на десять старше Ханны и болезненно застенчивый, Финли поначалу был напуган маскарадными костюмами, но теперь, когда он спокойно, но удовлетворенно стоит рядом с Ханной, у него есть большой разноцветный плавник, привязанный к спине.</p>
<p>С Ханной быстро разговаривает немецкая подружка Тео, Сабина. Гарри был полностью запуган ею в первый раз, когда они встретились, и она все еще выглядит довольно неприветливо, когда не улыбается, но она — творческий вихрь, делающий потрясающие костюмы для себя и Тео с нуля. Еще более удивительно, что Лаванда, которая выросла в очаровательную и гораздо менее раздражающую молодую женщину, привела свою младшую сестру Соррелл в группу, к большому удовольствию Луны, которая нашла в ней надежную подругу с причудливым характером, соперничающим с ее собственным. Пока Гарри спокойно потягивает шампанское, эти две девушки, ярко одетые как плимпи, пытаются бросить виноград друг другу в рот, стоя на лужайке примерно в двадцати футах друг от друга.</p>
<p>—  Соррелл! — Крикнул Блейз, и темноволосая девушка повернулась к нему, держа виноград высоко над головой. — Виноградину в честь дня рождения!</p>
<p>Смеясь, Соррел корректирует направление и с впечатляющей точностью швыряет виноградину в Блейза. Он ловит его ртом, быстро проглатывает и делает маленький поклон, от которого все его щупальца начинают кружиться.</p>
<p>— Молодец! — Кричит Луна, аплодируя.</p>
<p>— Это было бы более впечатляюще, если бы ты умудрилась пропустить рот такого размера, — говорит кто-то с мягким, изысканным голосом, от которого у Гарри сводит живот.</p>
<p>Медленно, неизбежно Гарри оборачивается и видит Драко Малфоя, который холодно смотрит то на Блейза, то на Луну, то на Соррелл, и в уголках его рта мелькает легкая улыбка. Теперь он один, выглядит до смешного элегантно, стоя с бокалом шампанского в руке.</p>
<p>— Ты добровольно вызвался стать мишенью, Драко? — Спрашивает Соррел, ухмыляясь.</p>
<p>Драко только приподнимает бровь, и она возвращается к стрельбе маленькими зелеными снарядами в Луну. Поднеся бокал к губам, Драко поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на горизонт, и Гарри виновато пользуется случаем, чтобы изучить его.</p>
<p>Естественно, он выглядит безупречно. Гарри требуется мгновение, чтобы оценить костюм и, понимая кем Драко нарядился, он просто тихо смеется и качает головой, решительно игнорируя тянущее чувство в груди. Как это уместно. Драко одет как акула. Он одет как акула, и это, конечно, самая элегантная акула, которую Гарри когда-либо видел. У его гладкого серого костюма длинные хвосты и блестящая ткань, которая мягко переливается на солнце. Его обычно белокурые волосы были уложены в виде плавника на макушке и завораживающе сверкали серебром. В качестве завершающего штриха к обеим сторонам его головы были прикреплены стеклянные глаза.</p>
<p>Драко уже давно ходит на вечеринки, викторины и барбекю, но Гарри не может сказать, что они близки. Они вежливы, иногда даже слегка поддразнивают друг друга, и за эти годы они обменялись парой смешков, но Драко всегда немного отстранен, и это сводит Гарри с ума. Отчасти потому, что Драко, как и следовало ожидать, причиняет ему боль, но в основном потому, что Гарри так беспомощно влюблен в него, что это только вопрос времени, когда он сойдет с ума.</p>
<p>Он смотрит, как Драко целует Панси в макушку, а затем шагает, хлопая хвостами пиджака, через лужайку в дом. Колени слегка дрожат, Гарри на мгновение закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. Все это, конечно, смешно; он даже не знает Драко так хорошо, как раньше. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Он знает достаточно. Он знает, что Драко — взрослый человек, искупивший свою вину, со злым чувством юмора и улыбкой, от которой Гарри хочется свернуться калачиком и плакать.</p>
<p>Кроме всего прочего, он не хочет пачкать травой свой костюм морского слизняка.</p>
<p>Гермиона смеется. <br/>— Что такое?</p>
<p>— Что-что? — Спрашивает Гарри, отводя взгляд от того места, где только что стоял Драко.</p>
<p>Рон поворачивается к нему, стебельки глаз омара подпрыгивают. <br/>— Я просто хотел сказать... ты можешь говорить все, что хочешь о Драко Малфое, но ты не можешь отрицать, что он не пальцем деланный.</p>
<p>Гарри сухо сглатывает. <br/>— Да, пожалуй, можно и так сказать.</p>
<p>Гермиона одаривает его странной улыбкой. <br/>— Да, но что это на самом деле значит?</p>
<p>— Это... Я не знаю, — говорит Рон, хмурясь. — Это трудно объяснить. Это качество. Когда ты видишь это, ты просто знаешь.</p>
<p>Гермиона склонила голову набок. <br/>— Ты только что сказал, что он красивый?</p>
<p>Рон фыркает. <br/>— Нет! Ну, я не знаю, может быть, и так, но дело не в том, чтобы быть красивым.</p>
<p>— Что же тогда?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, Гермиона, ты должна спросить моего отца. Он единственный человек, который когда-либо говорил это, — вздыхает Рон, очевидно расстроенный своей неспособностью заставить ее понять. Гарри думает, что он точно знает, о чем говорит Рон, но не хочет вмешиваться в любой разговор, который имеет отношение к Драко Малфою, просто на случай, если он выдаст себя.</p>
<p>— Блейз и его пригласил? — Спрашивает Гермиона, делая вид, что оглядывается. — Меня бы это не удивило.</p>
<p>Рон смеется. <br/>— Надеюсь, что нет, иначе я никогда не переживу этот костюм. Все дело в классе в стакане... у тебя должно быть что-то вроде представительности. Авторитет. Ты должен быть крутым.</p>
<p>— А, — говорит Гермиона, и глаза ее загораются. — Хладнокровным?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>—Неважно. — Гермиона задумчиво потягивает тыквенный сок. — Как Кингсли? — говорит она через мгновение.</p>
<p>— Точь-в-точь как Кингсли, — с облегчением соглашается Рон.</p>
<p>Гермиона улыбается, явно довольная тем, что снова расшифровала странные слова мужа.</p>
<p>На мгновение между ними воцаряется тишина. Рон хрустит еще одним канапе. Гермиона поднимает свои тяжелые волосы и подставляет затылок ветру. Гарри смотрит на дом и гадает, что задумал Драко.</p>
<p>— Почему ты вообще заговорила о Драко? — спрашивает он, прежде чем успевает остановиться.</p>
<p>Рон и Гермиона обмениваются мимолетным взглядом, который заставляет его жалеть еще больше. Он ждет, затаив дыхание, и, к его удивлению, первым говорит Рон.</p>
<p>— Ну, поскольку ты последние десять минут пялился на него, мы решили, что нам лучше поговорить об этом... ты знаешь... как мы относимся к нему, — говорит он с выражением, находящимся где-то между нежеланием и решимостью.</p>
<p>Гарри смотрит на своего друга, зная, что он сильно покраснел, но ничего не может с этим поделать.</p>
<p>— Что? — он слабо бормочет.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, Гарри, — говорит Гермиона, дотрагиваясь до его руки. Ее улыбка удивительно ободряет, но по какой-то причине это не мешает Гарри чувствовать себя так, словно он только что упал со скалы.</p>
<p>— Я... Что?</p>
<p>— Как долго это уже длится? Три года? Четыре? — Мягко говорит Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Скорее пять, — простонал Гарри, откидывая голову назад, чтобы не встречаться с ними взглядом. Он щурится от мягкого солнечного света и едва сдерживается, чтобы не поставить стакан и не закрыть лицо обеими руками. Наконец, он делает глубокий вдох и опускает взгляд на своих друзей. — Почему вы никогда ничего не говорили?</p>
<p>— Мы старались не вмешиваться, — беспечно говорит Гермиона.</p>
<p>Гарри снова стонет. Ему хотелось знать, почему именно сейчас? Почему в этот раз? Но Рон и Гермиона выглядят такими обеспокоенными, что у него не хватает духу.</p>
<p>В ужасе он понимает, что если все было очевидно для Рона, то это должно быть очевидно для всех, кого он знает. И да, у него не было особенно успешной истории отношений, и ни одна из попыток его друзей устроить их никогда не приводила к чему-либо, но все же.</p>
<p>— Неужели все знают? — спрашивает он почти шепотом.</p>
<p>Рон и Гермиона снова смотрят друг на друга, обмениваясь тайными взглядами.</p>
<p>Сердце Гарри неприятно колотится. <br/>— Ты это серьезно?!</p>
<p>— Ну, не все, — мягко говорит Гермиона. — Мы почти уверены, что Драко понятия не имеет.</p>
<p>— Да, вы двое друг друга стоите, — говорит Рон с полным ртом волованов с лососем. Смутно, среди ужаса и смущения, кружащихся в его голове, Гарри задается вопросом, откуда он берет еду. Он еще даже не видел поднос с канапе. Тем не менее, он, по-видимому, был занят другими делами дольше, чем предполагал.</p>
<p>— Отлично, — бормочет Гарри. Осушив свой бокал, он отыскивает Кэти и Оливера и наблюдает за ними, за неимением лучшей идеи. Их неуклюжий флирт довольно убедителен, и, кроме того, он не уверен, как смотреть на своих друзей прямо сейчас, не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить с ними о своих чувствах к Драко. От одной мысли об этом его слегка тошнит, а вид Драко, выходящего из дома рядом с Блейзом, ничуть не помогает.</p>
<p>— Прости, Гарри, — говорит Гермиона, и когда он наконец смотрит на них, их лица напряжены от беспокойства. Что-то в этом выражении лица шестифутового омара вызывает у Гарри приступ смеха, и он позволяет себе расслабиться. В конце концов, это его лучшие друзья. И если все его друзья знают... ну, это совершенно унизительно, но в свое время он пережил много худших неприятностей. Возможно.</p>
<p>— Ты выглядишь нелепо, — говорит он Рону, который теперь смеется вместе с ним.</p>
<p>— Мы все выглядим нелепо, — замечает Гермиона, размахивая щупальцами, пока они не натыкаются на ноги Гарри.</p>
<p>— Кроме него, — говорит Гарри, все еще улыбаясь, глядя на Драко и его элегантный костюм акулы.</p>
<p>— Ну так он же не пальцем деланный, — говорит Рон, сильно хлопая его по плечу.</p>
<p>— А как же Блейз? Он симпатичный... ты знаешь, — говорит Гарри, неопределенно жестикулируя.</p>
<p>Гермиона улыбается. <br/>— А, Блейз. Я думаю, что ему, вероятно, нужна своя собственная категория.</p>
<p>Гарри молча соглашается, заметив наконец официанта с подносом для канапе и взяв пару наименее подозрительных на вид блюд. Рон берет несколько и складывает все, кроме одного, в клешню своего костюма, в то время как Гермиона смотрит с отвращением.</p>
<p>Гарри принюхивается к своему канапе, вдыхая запах тунца, оливок и трав. Он пожимает плечами и откусывает кусочек.</p>
<p>— В чем дело? — Спрашивает Рон, протягивая Гермионе миниатюрный коктейль из креветок. — А ты разве не хочешь?</p>
<p>Она качает головой. <br/>— Нет, спасибо. Тебе это не кажется немного людоедским?</p>
<p>Гарри ухмыляется и в два укуса доедает свою штуку с тунцом.</p>
<p>Рон хмуро смотрит на нее. <br/>— Что?</p>
<p>— Ты одет как омар и ешь креветки, которые настолько похожи на маленьких омаров, что это не имеет значения, — говорит Гермиона, нахмурив брови.</p>
<p>Рон смотрит на канапе в своей руке, широко раскрыв глаза. <br/>— Это странно.</p>
<p>— Странно и неправильно, — твердо говорит Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Скажи это Блейзу, — говорит Гарри, решив убрать вторую порцию канапе.</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, — говорит Гермиона, подтягивая щупальца, чтобы не споткнуться о них, и шагает в сторону именинника.</p>
<p>Гарри и Рон с интересом наблюдают, как она подходит к Блейзу и тут же начинает отчитывать его, размахивая руками и щупальцами. Блейз, который уже полностью привык к ней и ее гормонам беременности, внимательно слушает и затем исчезает в доме. Через несколько минут Гермиона возвращается, радостно хрустя горячим тостом с маслом, тарелка удобно лежит на ее животе.</p>
<p>— Ребенок будет огромным, - говорит Рон, в основном самому себе.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, что нет, — мрачно говорит Гермиона, берясь за второй кусок.</p>
<p>— Не говори так, — возражает Рон. — Мы хотим, чтобы он был здоровым.</p>
<p>— Здоровым, да, но не огромным, — поправляет Гермиона. — Если только ты сам не хочешь его вытолкнуть?</p>
<p>Рон бледнеет. Гермиона поднимает бровь.</p>
<p>— Ладно... Я, пожалуй, пойду и поговорю с Невиллом минутку, — говорит Гарри, расправляя свои глазные стебли и уходя через лужайку, оставляя своих друзей наедине. Он знает, что лучше не вмешиваться, когда речь заходит о ребенке, и, кроме того, его стакан совершенно пуст.</p>
<p>С бутылкой в руке он присоединяется к небольшой группе людей, укрывшихся под большой белой беседкой на краю лужайки. Русалочий костюм Джинни обнажил ее бледные плечи, и она прячется в тени, словно боится, что малейшее прикосновение вечернего солнца сожжет ее дотла. Может быть, она и права, думает Гарри; он видел Рона загорелым несколько раз, и это не очень приятное зрелище. Рядом с Джинни Невилл, одетый как целый косяк серебристых рыб, довольно нелепо болтает с акулой-молотом, в которой, по мнению Гарри, обитает Джастин Финч-Флетчли.</p>
<p>— Спорят из-за ребенка? — Спрашивает Джинни, бросая на него веселый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Не то чтобы спорят... просто старое доброе подкалывание.</p>
<p>Джинни усмехается. <br/>— Откуда она это взяла?.. Это тост?</p>
<p>— Не спрашивай, — говорит Гарри и замолкает. — Джин... а ты знала о.. э... Драко...</p>
<p>Она поворачивается, пронзительно глядя на него. <br/>— Что ты в него влюблен? Да. Я знала.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает. <br/>— Отлично.</p>
<p>Она улыбается и толкает его плечом. <br/>— Не будь идиотом, Гарри. Я последний человек, который будет смеяться над тобой за то, что ты тоскуешь по нему. Ты ведь помнишь, сколько лет я провела, мечтая о тебе, не так ли?</p>
<p>Гарри бросает на нее извиняющийся взгляд. <br/>— Извини.</p>
<p>— Не извиняйся. Поверь мне, я почувствовала себя намного лучше, когда узнала настоящую причину, по которой у нас ничего не вышло, — говорит она, ухмыляясь. — Он хорош собой, чертов Малфой. Хотела бы я сказать, что он чувствует то же самое к тебе, но даже после стольких лет я все еще не уверена, что он чувствует к чему-либо.</p>
<p>— Вот и я так же, — мрачно говорит Гарри.</p>
<p>— Привет, Гарри, — говорит Невилл, поворачиваясь к ним, пока Джастин ковыляет к ближайшему официанту. — Ты все-таки достал те перила, которые искал?</p>
<p>— Нет, — говорит Гарри, морщась. — Я искал везде. Я не думаю, что коридор будет выглядеть правильно без них, но я должен что-то придумать.</p>
<p>— Ты придумаешь, — заверяет Джинни. — Он уже выглядит фантастически, и ты в два счета продашь этот дом.</p>
<p>Гарри благодарно улыбается, надеясь, что она права. Он любит проводить свои дни, ремонтируя старые дома, но со временем это пробудило в нем неожиданную черту перфекционизма, и он никогда не может полностью согласиться на продажу недвижимости, пока все не будет идеально. А еще он хотел эти чертовы перила.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь знал о Драко Малфое, Нев? — Спрашивает Джинни, понизив голос и с трудом скрывая улыбку.</p>
<p>— Э, да, — признается Невилл, следя глазами за чем-то за пределами поля зрения Гарри. — Но нам, наверное, лучше не говорить об этом, потому что он идет сюда.</p>
<p>— Что? Сейчас?</p>
<p>— Привет, Джиневра, Гарри. Невилл, я просто хотел узнать, можно ли мне сказать пару слов о вечере викторины, — говорит Драко, мельком взглянув на Джинни и Гарри, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на Невилла.</p>
<p>Гарри делает глубокий вдох и глотает шампанское, во рту внезапно пересыхает. Он слышит, как разговаривают Невилл и Драко, но все это не имеет никакого смысла; время от времени он ловит такие слова, как «строгий», «музыкальный» и «мошенник», но все, что он может сделать, это смотреть на Джинни и надеяться, что сочувствие в ее глазах не является отражением того, как жалко он выглядит.</p>
<p>Когда Драко заговаривает с ним, он чуть не роняет стакан.</p>
<p>— Я уже час смотрю на твой наряд и до сих пор понятия не имею, что это такое, — говорит он, улыбаясь и показывая Гарри, что он заколдовал свои острые зубы, чтобы дополнить свой костюм. — Просвети же меня.</p>
<p>— Я морской слизняк, — говорит Гарри, указывая на свои красные брюки и футболку, желтые пятна и изогнутые усики. — Очевидно.</p>
<p>— Очевидно, — повторяет Драко, сверкая глазами. — Только ты, Поттер.</p>
<p>— Гарри.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Вы меня извините? Я должен поговорить с именинником, пока шампанское не ударило ему в голову и он не стал невыносимым, — говорит Драко и, быстро кивнув каждому из них, поворачивается и уходит.</p>
<p>— Боже. Это было ужасно? — Спрашивает Гарри, потирая разгоряченную шею.</p>
<p>— Это не твоя вина, что он такой странный, — пожимает плечами Джинни.</p>
<p>— Но из него получилась хорошая акула, — говорит Невилл.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> На следующий день он аппарирует в сад Норы, чтобы найти Рона и Джорджа, стреляющих чистящими заклинаниями в огромный стол во внутреннем дворике, в то время как Джинни перетаскивает стулья на место, а Гермиона задумчиво наблюдает с задней ступеньки и балансирует дымящейся чашкой кофе на ее животе. Знакомый, восхитительный аромат жареного цыпленка достигает ноздрей Гарри еще до того, как он добирается до дома, и он улыбается. Воскресные обеды Молли — это нечто постоянное, и именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы избавиться от последней головной боли от шампанского.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке? — Говорит он, сжимая плечо Гермионы, когда обходит ее и входит в дом.</p>
<p>Она кивает и откидывает голову назад, показывая ему полуулыбку. <br/>— Я просто ненавижу, когда мне не позволяют помогать.</p>
<p>— Наслаждайся, пока можешь! — Смеется Джинни, вытирая руки о джинсы и следуя за Гарри внутрь.</p>
<p>На кухне Молли крепко обнимает его, держа свою мокрую ложку чуть подальше от его любимого старого джемпера, а Артур машет ему из-за гигантского фруктового салата.</p>
<p>— Я никак не могу вспомнить — это Джинни или Чарли не любит бананы? — Он ни к кому конкретно не обращается, размахивая всей связкой в воздухе.</p>
<p>— Это я, папа, пожалуйста, положи их, — говорит Джинни, сморщив свой веснушчатый нос.</p>
<p>— Ах, да. Извини, дорогая, — говорит Артур, бросая бананы через кухню в корзину с фруктами с впечатляющей точностью. — Как поживаешь, Гарри?</p>
<p>Гарри открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Молли обрывает его:<br/>— Он худой, — заявляет она, оглядывая его с ног до головы. — Проследи, чтобы он получил побольше мяса.</p>
<p>Гарри только улыбается ей, уже привыкший к еженедельной панике Молли по поводу его здоровья и ее постоянным требованиям, чтобы он старался больше заботиться о себе. Он не беспокоится, он ест много. Беда в том, что он никогда не ел так много, как все Уизли, включая Джинни, и всегда был худым. Иногда ему кажется, что Молли смотрит на него и все еще видит того полуголодного маленького мальчика, которого встретила на вокзальной платформе. Каковы бы ни были ее мотивы, он понял, что самый простой способ справиться с ее выкручиванием рук — это просто позволить ей продолжать, а затем попытаться съесть всю дополнительную курицу, баранину или ростбиф, которые ему дали.</p>
<p>И если он иногда кладет что-то на тарелку Рона, когда она не смотрит, это его дело.</p>
<p>— Я в порядке, — говорит он, позволяя ей заглянуть ему в лицо встревоженным взглядом. — Вчера вечером, когда я вернулся домой с вечеринки, я съел огромную пиццу. Я не зачахну.</p>
<p>— Хм, — неуверенно отвечает Молли. — Знаешь, Гарри, — говорит она, внезапно нахмурив лоб. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты такой красивый, но на самом деле не очень-то стараешься.</p>
<p>Пораженный, Гарри хмурится и пытается не обращать внимания на не совсем тихий смех позади себя, пока Джинни собирает стопку тарелок. <br/>— О чем это вы? — Говорит он наконец.</p>
<p>— О, Гарри, дорогой, не расстраивайся, — говорит Молли, опуская ложку в кастрюлю с соусом и сжимая обе его руки в своих.</p>
<p>— Я не расстроен, — говорит он. — Просто немного запутался.</p>
<p>Молли улыбается, крепко сжимая его руки и прижимая на мгновение свою огрубевшую от работы кожу к его, прежде чем отпустить и дернуть за тонкий зеленый рукав его джемпера. <br/>— Я конечно за то, чтобы использовать вещи до последнего, но он уже разваливается на части, — мягко говорит она. — И брюки у тебя дырявые.</p>
<p>Гарри изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на легкое прикосновение к своему любимому джемперу и вместо этого смотрит вниз на свои джинсы, которые действительно полны дыр. Он думает, стоит ли ей сказать, что он купил их такими, как пара, которую он видел на Лаванде, но вряд ли она ему поверит. В любом случае, это неправда; он даже может вспомнить, где он получил большую часть этих дыр. Большая, поперек левого колена, была сделана ржавой старой задвижкой, та, что в нижней части правой ноги — от почти промаха с гвоздем, а те, что на внутренней стороне бедра — результат его выходных, когда он присматривал за плохо воспитанным котенком Ханны и Финли. Ладно, они немного потрепанные, но такие удобные.</p>
<p>— Извини, Молли, — говорит он наконец, одаривая ее своей лучшей улыбкой. — Я обещаю надеть что-нибудь более презентабельное к следующему воскресенью.</p>
<p>— Не валяй дурака, — вмешивается Артур, заглядывая Молли через плечо. — Тебе не нужно наряжаться для нас.</p>
<p>— Конечно, нет, — раздраженно отвечает Молли. — Но... хорошо... Гарри, ты единственный из моих мальчиков...—</p>
<p>— И Джинни, — услужливо перебивает Артур.</p>
<p>— О, Джинни все равно думает, что она мальчик, — говорит Молли, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Ты единственный, у кого никого нет, Гарри, и я беспокоюсь о тебе. Разве ты не хочешь остепениться? Жениться?</p>
<p>— Эм... Я не придаю этому особого значения, — лжет Гарри, отбрасывая в сторону несколько лет мечтаний о том, чтобы найти дом с Драко, и жить вместе в каком-то странном домашнем блаженстве. — Я не знаю, хочу ли я жениться, — добавляет он, и по крайней мере это правда.</p>
<p>— То, что ты гей, не имеет значения — ты ведь это знаешь, не так ли? — С тревогой спрашивает Молли. — Мужчины могут жениться на других мужчинах. На прошлой неделе мы видели, как двое мужчин поженились в парке. Так ведь, Артур?</p>
<p>— Так и было, — неуверенно говорит Артур, выглядя таким же довольным этим разговором, как и Гарри. — Они были... очень хорошо одеты, — торжествующе говорит он, прежде чем отойти, чтобы покопаться в своем фруктовом салате, оставляя Молли стоять в ее забрызганном соусом фартуке, обеспокоенно уставившись на Гарри так, как будто она искренне боится за его перспективы.</p>
<p>Он делает глубокий вдох. Задняя дверь приоткрыта, и он слышит, как остальные разговаривают и смеются вокруг стола. Никто из этих мерзавцев не придет и не спасет его, так что ему придется справляться самому.</p>
<p>— Не беспокойтесь обо мне, — заверяет он, найдя для нее теплую улыбку. — Если и когда я кого-то встречу, он просто примет меня таким, какой я есть.</p>
<p>Молли продолжает с тревогой смотреть на него в течение минуты или двух, а затем ее лицо расслабляется в улыбке. Чувствуя, что паника закончилась, Гарри обнимает ее и протягивает руку, чтобы размешать соус, прежде чем он начнет прилипать ко дну кастрюли.</p>
<p>— Жизнь была бы легче, если бы я не беспокоилась о тебе так сильно, — печально вздыхает она, на мгновение прижимаясь к нему и пряча свои теплые, пахнущие травами волосы под его подбородком.</p>
<p>— Вы не были бы собой, если бы не волновались, — говорит Гарри, и она смеется, забирая ложку.</p>
<p>Когда они садятся за садовый стол, чтобы поесть, в воздухе определенно ощущается холодок, и Гарри благодарен своему старому джемперу, что бы там ни говорили об этом. Стол завален едой, в том числе несколькими цыплятами, огромным подносом с жареной картошкой и всеми мыслимыми гарнирами, и Джинни пришлось добавить несколько дополнительных стульев, чтобы вместить всех обедающих. Чарли сегодня отсутствует, поскольку он в настоящее время работает на другом конце света, но Перси привел свою подругу, Билл и Флер взяли Тедди с ними, а также Виктуар, и даже Ли, который появился, чтобы быстро поболтать с Джорджем о новом продукте, был втянут в обед Молли.</p>
<p>Гарри упорно трудится над своей дополнительной курицей, слушая теплую болтовню своей семьи и чувствуя себя вполне довольным. К тому времени, как большая часть еды на столе была съедена, солнце уже висело низко в небе, и прохладный ветерок доносил до них аромат скошенной травы и чая. Когда Молли встает, чтобы принести фруктовый салат, Гарри ловит взгляд Гермионы через стол и смеется, когда она с надеждой указывает на его оставшуюся курицу. Забавляясь, он меняет местами их тарелки, проводя пальцами по губам молниеносным движением.</p>
<p>Артур подает свое творение с некоторой церемонией, раздавая миски и посылая кувшины со сливками мягко подпрыгивать вокруг стола.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, что было бы действительно удивительно? — Внезапно говорит Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Бананы? — Предлагает Гарри. Джинни корчит ему рожу. Он корчит рожу в ответ.</p>
<p>— Нет. Корнишоны. — Она моргает широко раскрытыми глазами, а все остальные за столом смеются и гримасничают. — Нет? Ну и ладно. И без них тоже чудесно, — говорит она, улыбаясь Артуру и отправляя в рот кусочек ананаса.</p>
<p>— Я куплю тебе корнишонов по дороге домой, — шепчет Рон. Гермиона целует его в щеку.</p>
<p>Гарри украдкой наблюдает за ними, пока ест свой десерт. Они все еще так идеально подходят друг другу, даже спустя столько лет. Он не может представить их друг без друга. Он задумчиво закусил губу. Не то чтобы он был одинок, не со всеми этими людьми вокруг него, но, возможно, было бы неплохо иметь что-то вроде того, что есть у них.</p>
<p>Интересно, купит ли Драко ему соленых огурцов?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Погода стоит теплая и влажная, когда две недели спустя он входит в сад за домом Панси и Падмы в стиле ар-деко. Он чувствует тяжелый запах раскаленного угля и цитрусовый привкус чар, отпугивающих насекомых, и коктейлей даже когда пробирается сквозь джунгли высоких растений — некоторые из них, он почти уверен, ощупывают его, — и выходит на залитую солнцем поляну, которая была окружена крошечными огоньками и крутящимися потоками прохладного воздуха.</p>
<p>Он быстро направляется к ближайшему искусственному бризу и стоит под ним, позволяя воздуху шевелить его тяжелый парик, пока он оглядывается вокруг в поисках хозяек. Он их пока не видит, но, похоже, пришел не первый, а это уже кое-что. Четыре человека сидят на белых деревянных стульях в другом конце сада, и хотя они выглядят довольно знакомо, Гарри подозревает, что на этом особом собрании внешность будет обманчива. Помимо всего прочего, в группе, по-видимому, есть два Рона, и Гарри почти уверен, что Рон и Гермиона сказали, что они немного опоздают из-за встречи со своей акушеркой..</p>
<p>Пока он с удивлением наблюдает за происходящим, один из Ронов довольно пронзительно хихикает.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Сабина, — говорит Падма, пробираясь к нему сквозь кусты. Она с хитрой улыбкой протягивает Гарри ярко окрашенный напиток, который идеально подходит к ее костюму.</p>
<p>— Луна, — говорит он, ухмыляясь в ответ, разглядывая ярко раскрашенное платье, серьги в форме кукурузных початков, охапку резиновых браслетов и впечатляющую магию, превратившую черные как смоль волосы Падмы в мерцающие светлые волны. — Очень впечатляюще!</p>
<p>Она смеется. <br/>— Вы бы видели лицо моей сестры, когда она увидела меня. Ей завтра нужно сделать важную работу, так что, боюсь, она совсем свихнулась и нарядилась мной.</p>
<p>— Это жульничество, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на группу, где человек, который выглядел как Парвати — и это действительно была Парвати — пьет через соломинку, поджав под себя ноги.</p>
<p>— Согласна, — говорит Падма, пожимая плечами. — В следующий раз она оденется как следует, если будет знать, что для нее хорошо. Это что, парик?</p>
<p>Гарри кивает. Он не так хорош собой, как хозяйка дома, и решил прийти в качестве Сабины на барбекю «оденься как свой друг», потому что он понял, что ее внешний вид легче всего скопировать. Он купил каштановый парик и использовал комбинацию заклинаний и ножниц, чтобы сделать боб, как у Клеопатры и челку. Он надел черные брюки и свободную белую рубашку, вместе с ее фирменным жилетом, в поисках которого он прочесал местные благотворительные магазины, наконец найдя один темно-зеленого цвета, который почти подходит ему. Ему нравится, что Сабина редко носит юбки, потому что это не первый раз, когда он бреет ноги для костюма, и это покалывание, которое он ощущает, когда волосы начинают снова отрастать, просто невыносимо. Женщины, думает он, должны быть просто ненормальными, чтобы постоянно проходить через это.</p>
<p>— Я собирался использовать красную помаду и все такое, — признается он, прижимая пальцы к прохладной поверхности бокала, — но подумал, что она может растечься по лицу.</p>
<p>Падма смеется, качая сережками из кукурузных початков. <br/>— Я думаю, мы можем оставить все как есть, — она оглядывается на дом, приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть поверх растений. — Ты уже видел Панси?</p>
<p>На самом деле Панси не выходит из дома до тех пор, пока сад не заполняется причудливо одетыми людьми, а Падма уже исчезает за грилем с огромным подносом мяса и овощей.</p>
<p>— О боже мой!.. она — это я, — тихо говорит Гермиона. Она молчит уже несколько минут, стоя между Гарри и Роном и радостно жуя ананас из своего стакана, но теперь с широко раскрытыми глазами следит за продвижением Панси среди растений.</p>
<p>Рядом с ней фыркает от смеха Рон, а Гарри не может отвести глаз от живота Панси. Он задается вопросом, сколько воображаемых младенцев она носит под аккуратной рубашкой и юбкой до колен, которая выглядит так, как будто Панси украла ее прямиком из шкафа Гермионы.</p>
<p>— А вот и мое вдохновение! — Объявляет Панси, направляясь прямиком к Гермионе с напитком, который явно не следует пить во время беременности.</p>
<p>На мгновение Гарри задается вопросом, обидится ли Гермиона, но она только смеется и тычет пальцем в живот Панси. <br/>— Ну и как тебе с ним?</p>
<p>— Утомительно, дорогая, я не знаю, как тебе это удается, — говорит она, качая головой. — Я не сделаю этого по настоящему, ты слышишь? — зовет она, перекидывая свои кудри через плечо и обращаясь к Падме.</p>
<p>У гриля Падма лишь приподнимает бровь и продолжает переворачивать сосиски.</p>
<p>Их пара действительно была сюрпризом, думает Гарри, пока Панси изучает наряд Гермионы, одной рукой защищая свой фальшивый живот. Особенно учитывая многолетнюю репутацию Панси, которая перебегала от одного парня к другому. Тем не менее, один взгляд на довольно откровенный костюм дриады Падмы на вечеринке Драко, посвященной мифическим существам в Самайн и ее ранее хорошо скрытая лесбийская сторона вырвалась наружу. Гарри должен признать, что он был среди тех, кто говорил, что их отношения не продлятся и месяца, но вот они здесь, четыре года спустя, все еще вместе, и их общая страсть к барбекю заставляет всех любить лето.</p>
<p>В прошлом году темой были ревущие двадцатые, и, боже, Драко хорошо смотрелся в полосатом костюме с широкими брюками. Слишком хорошо, чтобы это было позволено. В прошлом году Панси и Падма бросили вызов «звездам магловского кино», что привело к нескольким ночам фантазий об Индиане Джонсе для Гарри и нескольким часам ворчания от Рона, который пожалел, что не додумался до этого первым.</p>
<p>Сегодня Драко нигде не видно. Гарри хмурится, еще раз оглядываясь по сторонам, но его определенно нет среди людей на траве, и хотя до прибытия гостей еще много времени, его отсутствие кажется каким-то странным. На мгновение Гарри отвлекается, наблюдая за разговором, происходящим между Парвати и Блейзом в противоположном конце сада.</p>
<p>— Тебе повезло, что моя сестра тебя не видела, — говорит Парвати. — Она рассердится, что ты не нарядился.</p>
<p>Он и правда этого не сделал, что весьма необычно. Гарри хмурится еще сильнее, стараясь расслышать ответ Блейза, но его голос, кажется, звучит не так, как обычно.</p>
<p>— Рон, тебе не кажется странным, что... —</p>
<p>— Самозванец! — Кричит Блейз, но голос, кажется, доносится из-за спины Гарри.</p>
<p>Он медленно поворачивается, и все встает на свои места. Человек, который в данный момент пытается протиснуться между Падмой и Панси, одетый в длинный рыжий парик и ярко-зеленые шорты, несомненно, Блейз Забини. Джинни, одетая как Гарри, чуть не подавилась своим напитком при виде его.</p>
<p>Человек в глубине сада оборачивается. <br/>— Нет, это вы, сэр, самозванец — заявляет он, но характерная глубина его голоса почти отсутствует.</p>
<p>— Драко Малфой! — Кричит Блейз, шагая по траве в своих маленьких шортах.</p>
<p>Гарри просто смотрит на них обоих, не в силах отвести взгляд. Похоже, он не один такой.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, старина, — настаивает Драко-Блейз, уперев руки в бока.</p>
<p>— Не смеши меня, Драко, я узнаю тебя даже по тому, как ты стоишь, — говорит Блейз-Джинни, ухмыляясь. — Разве тебе никто никогда не говорил, что оборотное зелье — это обман?</p>
<p>Драко-Блейз вздыхает. <br/>— Ты всегда портишь все веселье.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я слишком много выпила, — тихо говорит Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Ты вообще ничего не пила, — замечает Гарри.</p>
<p>— О, хорошо. Тогда я просто схожу с ума.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется и обнимает ее за плечи.</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет.</p>
<p>Панси ковыляет по траве, чтобы присоединиться к обоим Блейзам, и Гарри на мгновение кладет подбородок на макушку Гермионы, размышляя о том, что наряд этого года определенно не будет фигурировать в его каталоге фантазий о костюмах Драко Малфоя. И это прекрасно. Наверное, у него их и так достаточно.</p>
<p>Он вздрагивает, увидев себя проходящим мимо с ярко-розовым коктейлем в руке. Сабина была на барбекю уже по меньшей мере час, но ее костюм довольно жуткий и заставляет его подпрыгивать каждый раз, когда она ловит его взгляд.</p>
<p>— Какой чудесный костюм, — говорит она, весело улыбаясь ему.</p>
<p>Он улыбается в ответ, прекрасно понимая, что она справилась с этой задачей гораздо лучше, чем он сам. Ее костюм пугающе точен, вплоть до дыр в его джемпере и неряшливых туфлях, которые она никогда бы не надела. Волосы тоже на месте, и он подозревает, что она заколдовала свои собственные волосы, чтобы выглядеть как его грязная швабра.</p>
<p>Джинни, с другой стороны, определенно носит парик, и он почти падает в стакан Гарри, когда она бежит обнимать его с Невиллом на буксире.</p>
<p>— Итак, у нас есть новости, — говорит она, улыбаясь каждому из них по очереди, слегка сдвинув очки набок.</p>
<p>Рон выжидающе смотрит на нее, сдувая с лица выбившийся белокурый локон. <br/>— Продолжай.</p>
<p>— Мы помолвлены! — Объявляет Джинни. Она хватает Невилла за руку, и он ухмыляется, приобретая впечатляющий оттенок розового, который совершенно не сочетается с его нарядом Панси.</p>
<p>— Поздравляю! — говорит Гермиона, обнимая каждого из них под неловким углом и щипая одно из перьев на потрясающей шляпе Невилла.</p>
<p>— Это блестяще, ребята, — ухмыляется Гарри, уже начиная искать идеальный подарок для них.</p>
<p>Рон стонет. <br/>— Ты хочешь сказать, что мне придется купить еще один комплект чертовых парадных мантий?</p>
<p>— Надевайте все, что хотите, главное приходите, — пожимает плечами Невилл, сияя.</p>
<p>— Может быть, у нас будет тематическая свадьба, — бормочет Джинни, улыбаясь брату, который крепко обнимает ее и все это время добродушно ворчит. — Может быть, ты наденешь платье.</p>
<p>Зная Джинни, Гарри думает, что это может быть больше, чем просто пустая угроза. Он с теплотой наблюдает, как они уходят, чтобы поделиться своими хорошими новостями с остальными друзьями, обещая вернуться позже.</p>
<p>Когда запах барбекю становится невозможно игнорировать, все начинают ходить по траве маленькими группами, собирая поджаренное мясо и салаты со стола под деревьями, они сидят вокруг с тарелками на коленях до тех пор, пока солнечный свет не смягчается и крошечные огоньки не начинают светиться в кронах деревьев. Панси ставит пластинку с мелодичной музыкой в стиле калипсо, и те, у кого есть дар координации — наряду с теми, кто просто выпил слишком много коктейлей — раскачиваются в такт.</p>
<p>Драко позволил действию оборотного зелья сойти на нет и теперь сидит на земле, прислонившись к широкому стволу дуба и серьезно кивая, пока Тео объясняет ему что-то, что, кажется, включает в себя много иллюстративного размахивания руками. Его костюм Блейза теперь висит на нем, и Гарри уже слышал, как он сказал Панси, что отказывается вставать, потому что его брюки упадут, что дает Гарри повод задуматься, почему он просто не заколдовал их, чтобы они подходили, но опять же, когда дело доходит до Драко, многие вещи остаются загадкой.</p>
<p>— Гарри, ты пялишься, — ласково говорит Гермиона, тыча его ногой в лодыжку.</p>
<p>Гарри поворачивается на стуле и смотрит на нее. <br/>— Прости. Он просто... как он может выглядеть так... — Гарри вздыхает и качает головой. «Как он может выглядеть так хорошо, так непринужденно, так нелепо красиво, просто лежа под деревом с взъерошенными волосами и в одежде на несколько размеров больше, чем ему нужно?»</p>
<p>Она сочувственно улыбается ему и некоторое время продолжает грызть куриную ножку.</p>
<p>— Я не говорю, что не понимаю, почему ты хочешь посмотреть на него, — наконец говорит она, глядя на Драко. — Я просто не могу отделаться от мысли, что если ты не будешь время от времени делать перерыв, кто-нибудь из вас вспыхнет.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. <br/>— Ну, на всякий случай, если ты права, я отвернусь в эту сторону, хорошо? — Предлагает он, поворачиваясь лицом к столу, на котором Гермиона неуклонно собирает небольшую гору куриных костей.</p>
<p>Судя по всему, она гораздо больше довольна блюдами Падмы, приготовленными на гриле, чем рыбными канапе Блейза, и ест без перерыва с того самого момента, как еда была готова. Она первой подошла к грилю со своей тарелкой, первой совершила набег на салатный столик и первой вернулась, чтобы извиняющимся тоном спросить, можно ли ей взять еще одну порцию. К счастью, Падма всегда готовит достаточно еды, чтобы прокормить небольшую армию — она всегда говорит, что это вина ее матери, и Парвати с радостью поддерживает ее. У локтя Гермионы стоит тарелка, усыпанная крошками и забрызганная соусом, и довольно внушительная груда салата, на которую еще предстоит напасть.</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, почему бы тебе просто не поговорить с ним, — говорит она, со счастливым вздохом откладывая чистую куриную косточку.</p>
<p>— На самом деле все не так просто. Каждый раз, когда мы разговариваем, ему как будто не терпится уйти, — говорит Гарри, опершись локтями на стол.</p>
<p>— Может, он нервничает, — говорит Гермиона.</p>
<p>Гарри фыркает. <br/>— Тебе не кажется, что он не из тех людей, которые нервничают?</p>
<p>Она пожимает плечами. <br/>— У каждого бывает повод нервничать.</p>
<p>— Это правда, — вставляет Лаванда с другого конца стола. — Даже Виктор Крам боится лошадей.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает, сдувая со лба тяжелую челку. Он все еще не совсем привык к мысли, что все, кроме Драко, знают его тайну, но, похоже, нет особого смысла скрывать ее. Эти люди слишком хорошо его знают. Они все равно поймут.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, что лошади могут быть страшными. Я не страшный. Посмотри на меня, — настаивает он, указывая на себя. — Я одет как тридцатилетняя немка.</p>
<p>Гермиона хихикает, а Лаванда хмурится или, по крайней мере, пытается это сделать. Соррелл сидит рядом с ней с широко раскрытыми глазами и плотно сжатыми губами, и Гарри чувствует, что все трое считают его смешным.</p>
<p>— Хочешь еще один хот-дог, Миона? — Рон зовет из-за гриля.</p>
<p>— А ты как думаешь? — Отвечает она и улыбается Гарри, который рад смене темы разговора. — Вчера вечером мы пошли в одно из тех китайских заведений, где можно поесть все, что угодно, и он наелся раньше меня. Я честно думаю, что он немного потрясен этим.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — говорит Гарри. — Он из семьи Уизли. Еда — это своего рода их фишка.</p>
<p>— Я тоже Уизли, — напоминает ему Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Нет, ты Лавгуд, — говорит Луна, уловив конец разговора и опускаясь на стул рядом с Соррелл с тарелкой хот-догов, которые она немедленно начинает макать в кетчуп.</p>
<p>— И Браун, — добавляет Соррелл, улыбаясь костюму Гермионы. Она снова сумела использовать свой живот в своих интересах. Гермиона надела длинный светлый парик на себя, а затем нарисовала на животе лицо и надела на него темноволосый парик, нарядившись одновременно и Луной и Соррелл, которых так редко видят порознь.</p>
<p>— Это действительно замечательно, — говорит Соррел, поднимая прядь «своих» волос и улыбаясь Гермионе. — Надеюсь, ребенок такой же умный, как и ты.</p>
<p>Гермиона краснеет, но выглядит довольной. <br/>— Я просто не могу дождаться встречи с ним.</p>
<p>— Я и не знала, что ты знаешь пол, - говорит Лаванда, передавая Гермионе горчицу, когда Рон возвращается с двумя тарелками и ставит одну из них перед женой.</p>
<p>— Это не точно. Но похоже на мальчика.</p>
<p>— И он явно похож на своего отца, судя по твоему аппетиту, — говорит Гарри.</p>
<p>— Определенно, — говорит Гермиона, брызгая горчицей на свой хот-дог. — Я никогда не была так голодна, когда носила Розу, а она ведь придирчивая маленькая мадам.</p>
<p>Гарри задумчиво хрустит кубиком льда, наблюдая за ней. На этот раз она не только более голодна, но и более расслаблена. Она, кажется, наслаждается своей беременностью, а не паникует по этому поводу, и она окружена сиянием здоровья, о котором люди всегда говорят. С Розой она была вымотана, ее постоянно тошнило, и ничто из того, что пытались сделать целители, казалось, не помогало ей. Теперь, когда осталось всего четыре недели, Гарри думает, что единственный повод для беспокойства — это то, что произойдет, если у нее закончится еда.</p>
<p>Забавляясь, он бросает взгляд на Пэнси, которая растянулась на траве неподалеку, положив голову на голую икру Блейза и держа огромную миску мороженого на своем огромном животе. Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она поворачивает голову и ухмыляется.</p>
<p>— Я ем за двоих, — беззаботно говорит она.</p>
<p>Гермиона смеется. <br/>— За два чего? Воздушных шара?</p>
<p>— Дорогая, — говорит Панси, качая головой. — Нет. Я зарезала подушку. — Она задирает рубашку и демонстрирует внушительный холмик набивки, прикрепленный к ее животу.</p>
<p>Звук смеха привлекает внимание Драко, который тут же бросает острый взгляд на Гарри, заставляя его затаить дыхание. Несколько долгих секунд они молчат, а потом Тео дотрагивается до плеча Драко, показывает ему что-то, и он отводит взгляд. Когда они возвращаются к разговору, Сабина поднимается с земли и подходит к столу Гарри.</p>
<p>— Они опять говорят о метлах, — объявляет она, ставя пустой стул рядом с Роном.</p>
<p>— Мужчины, — вздыхает Лаванда.</p>
<p>— Не только мужчины — просто люди, помешанные на метлах, — говорит Сабина, указывая на то, что Джинни сейчас сидит на траве рядом с ними и изучает листовку в руках Тео.</p>
<p>— Здесь ты в безопасности, — говорит Гермиона. — Я обещаю, что мы говорим не о метлах.</p>
<p>Гарри не слышит ответа Сабины, потому что слишком занят осмотром ее костюма. Теперь, когда он видит ее вблизи и сидит неподвижно, он понимает, что ее костюм Гарри еще более сложный, чем он думал сначала. Мало того, что ее джемпер имеет дыры и потертые манжеты, но подол и рукава слегка забрызганы краской, а на ее поношенных джинсах есть несколько реалистичных ожогов. Когда она поднимает руку, чтобы поправить очки на носу, он замечает, что ее пальцы и костяшки покрыты засохшей краской и целой коллекцией царапин, которые, как он надеется, являются результатом чар.</p>
<p>Бросив быстрый взгляд на свои руки, он осторожно выдыхает. Есть царапины, есть упрямые маленькие брызги краски, которые он почти перестал замечать. Он почти уверен, что они все время там; они не отмываются в душе, и он перестал убирать их магией только для того, чтобы они появились снова во время работы на следующий день. Он никогда не думал, что они и правда так заметны, а может быть, и правда не заметны. Может быть, у Сабины просто орлиный глаз.</p>
<p>Опять же, может и нет. Костюм Джинни, хотя и лишенный изящества костюма Сабины, все же дает четкое представление об очень неряшливом человеке. Ее джинсы настолько поношены и мешковаты, когда она наклоняется на четвереньках, чтобы показать на что-то, что держит Драко, что они сползают до почти непристойного уровня, и ее футболка также выглядит так, как будто кто-то рисовал в ней.</p>
<p>Вот что видят люди, когда смотрят на него. Грязные волосы, брызги краски и изношенная одежда.</p>
<p>Гарри медленно потягивает свой напиток, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Он не может избавиться от ощущения, что не должен ничего чувствовать. В конце концов, неважно, как он выглядит. Есть вещи поважнее. И все же...</p>
<p>Взгляд неумолимо возвращается к Драко, Гарри вздыхает. Даже когда он пытается подавить эту мысль, мысль о том, что его небрежная неряшливость может быть препятствием для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на Драко, и он ненавидит это, но затем Молли прыгает обратно в его голову, говоря ему, что он может быть намного лучше, что его одежда разваливается, что он никогда не женится в таком виде.</p>
<p>Он закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Когда моя мать была беременна мной, она ела колбасу с клубничным вареньем, — говорит Сабина.</p>
<p>— О, я люблю немецкие сосиски, — вздыхает Гермиона, и Рон прячет смешок в своем стакане.</p>
<p>Гарри на мгновение улыбается, а затем хмурится, снова глядя на свои руки. Дело в том, что он никогда не нуждался в модном гардеробе и никогда не хотел его иметь. В его работе самое главное — чувствовать себя комфортно, и он любит, чтобы не имело значения, попадет ли краска, лак или клей на его одежду, если он зацепится рукавом за старые гвозди или встанет на крышки лакированных банок и испортит обувь. Дела обстоят так, что использование магии и сложной работы для завершения своих проектов означает, что он часто окружен беспорядком и хаосом.</p>
<p>Он не должен менять себя, чтобы быть интересным Драко.</p>
<p>На другом конце сада Джинни, Тео и Драко заливаются смехом. Смех Драко всегда удивительно теплый, и его звук растворяет упрямство Гарри в ничто. Он может купить себе новую одежду. Это не имеет большого значения. Конечно, стоит попробовать... не так ли?</p>
<p>— Почему ты такой серьезный, Гарри? — Спросила Соррелл, и он удивленно посмотрел на нее.</p>
<p>Он качает головой.<br/>— Мне кажется, я просто погрузился в свой собственный мир, извини, — говорит он, и это, по крайней мере, отчасти правда.</p>
<p>— Мы только что говорили о выставке Панси. Вы еще не видели?</p>
<p>— Пока нет, — отвечает Гарри, позволяя себе улыбнуться при одной мысли об этом.</p>
<p>— Я видел, — говорит Рон, и когда Гарри смотрит на него немного ошеломленно.</p>
<p>Рядом с ним Гермиона кладет в рот последний кусочек своего хот-дога и радостно смеется.</p>
<p>— Ты говоришь о «Пяти тысячах лет ебли»? — Спросила Панси, со стуком опуская ложку в вазочку с мороженым.</p>
<p>— Как она могла слышать нас оттуда? — Рон что-то бормочет, но он так же хорошо, как и Гарри, знает, что Панси способна уловить ее имя с расстояния в несколько миль. Она также является очень талантливым создателем того, что она называет «мультимедийным эротическим искусством».</p>
<p>— Теперь твоя очередь смотреть за барбекю, — объявляет Падма, опускаясь в изящную позу лотоса рядом с Пэнси и встряхивая своими длинными волосами.</p>
<p>— Никто еще не ест, — замечает Панси, и Гермиона отворачивается, чтобы спрятать свой рот, полный хот-дога.</p>
<p>— Гермиона ест, — говорит Рон, очевидно, не подумав. При виде выражения лица Гермионы он слегка бледнеет. — Пойду принесу тебе мороженого.</p>
<p>— Черт возьми, нет, — громко говорит Драко в другом конце сада, шлепая Джинни по голове листовкой от метлы. Его голос слегка дрожит от коктейля, когда он добавляет: — Ты хочешь, чтобы мои брюки упали?</p>
<p>Гарри думает, что пришло время еще выпить.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>После особенно тяжелого воскресного обеда, во время которого Молли настаивает, чтобы все съели лишнюю порцию трайфла, потому что Артур сделал слишком много, Гарри проводит большую часть вечера, развалившись на диване с тревожным криминальным романом в надежде предотвратить пищевую кому. Когда в понедельник утром он все еще чувствует себя вялым, он отправляется на свалку, надеясь избавиться от этого чувства и, возможно, найти какие-то запасные перила.</p>
<p>Ранним утром во дворах часто бывает тихо, и Гарри кажется, что все это место принадлежит ему одному, когда он бродит вокруг, выбирая горы ненужных вещей и наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком, гуляющим по его волосам. Он оборачивается на звук тяжелых шагов и машет Стэну, управляющему, который идет через двор с дымящейся полистироловой чашкой в одной руке и гигантским бутербродом с беконом в другой.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, `Арри, — говорит он со своим сильным акцентом кокни. — За этим скипом есть прелестная Белфастская раковина — и я думаю долго она не задержится.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, с интересом вдыхая запах бекона, хотя еще пять минут назад он думал, что никогда больше не будет есть.</p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, — пожимает плечами Стэн. — Крикни, если нужна будет помощь с ней.</p>
<p>Гарри смотрит, как он бредет прочь, откусывая бутерброд и вытирая пальцы о свой потрепанный комбинезон. Инстинктивно он смотрит на свою одежду и вздыхает. Возможно, ему следует отправиться за покупками, и чем скорее, тем лучше. В конце концов, нет времени лучше настоящего.</p>
<p>Ну, может быть, после того, как он посмотрит на эту раковину.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Час спустя Гарри выходит из дома номер двенадцать и пружинистым шагом направляется в Косой переулок. Он оплатил и отложил несколько предметов для своего нового дома, включая раковину и причудливо вырезанную вишневую балюстраду; теперь все, что ему нужно сделать, это появиться в нерабочее время, уменьшить их и унести, как он обычно делает. Если Стэн и находит такое поведение странным, то никогда об этом не говорит. Гарри подозревает, что он достаточно счастлив, что странный молодой человек в очках и потрепанной одежде всегда платит вперед и не пытается торговаться из-за цен.</p>
<p>Он принял душ, попытался пригладить волосы и оделся в свою наименее забрызганную краской одежду. Он думает, что знает, куда ему нужно идти, и не хочет, чтобы его вышвырнули за то, что он выглядит как бродяга, прежде чем он даже попытается что-нибудь купить. Дойдя до входа в «Дырявый котел», он колеблется, представляя себе ярко освещенный, скудно украшенный магазин в конце переулка, спрятанный между магазином виски Бортега и темным кабинетом лицензированного провидца. Это такой магазин, где, по мнению Гарри, Драко покупал бы себе одежду, и это просто ужасно.</p>
<p>Он вздыхает, прижимаясь к ближайшей витрине магазина, чтобы поток пешеходов мог пройти без него, пока он бьется в нерешительности.</p>
<p>Это никуда не годится. Хочет он прихорашиваться или нет, ему нужен наряд для свадьбы Ханны и Финли, и, согласно их приглашению, ему нужна шляпа. Гарри трет лицо и тихо стонет. Он выглядит нелепо в шляпах. Это будет катастрофа.</p>
<p>— Что не так с этим человеком? — Слышится голос маленького ребенка, а за ним громкое «Тсс!» —  и Гарри открывает один глаз. Мать торопит маленькую девочку, но она все еще оглядывается на Гарри.</p>
<p>О, хорошо. Теперь он неряшлив, нерешителен и драматичен.</p>
<p>Оттолкнувшись от стены, он смотрит вверх и вниз по улице, на дверь в Дырявый котел и обратно, туда, откуда пришел. И тут у него появляется идея.</p>
<p>Художественная галерея где-то здесь.</p>
<p>Он обещал Панси сходить посмотреть «Пять тысяч лет ебли», когда уходил с барбекю в субботу.</p>
<p>С облегчением он возвращается в поток и целеустремленно шагает прочь от Дырявого котла и страшного магазина с одеждой Драко Малфоя. Десять минут спустя он входит в светлое, прохладное помещение, шаги эхом отдаются по каменному полу, пока он медленно бродит вокруг других экспонатов по пути к инсталляции Панси. Он обменивается тихими улыбками с хорошенькой молодой учительницей и ее группой студентов с планшетами в руках, когда они проходят мимо друг друга в широком коридоре, задаваясь вопросом, видели ли они искусство Панси и были ли они травмированы на всю жизнь. Однако, дойдя до входа на ее выставку, он с облегчением замечает, что зал отгорожен роскошными красными шторами, а у входа стоит скучающий работник галереи.</p>
<p>Он кивает Гарри и раздвигает занавеску, пропуская его в удивительно большую комнату, залитую естественным светом, падающим через стеклянную крышу. Мягкая, чувственная музыка окутывает Гарри, когда он тихо входит внутрь, запрокидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть огромную фаллическую скульптуру, сделанную из свернутой проволоки и мерцающих огней. Он уже видел работы Панси и знает, чего ожидать, но ей почти всегда удается застать его врасплох. Ему просто интересно, что будет сегодня.</p>
<p>Удивленный и заинтригованный, он оставляет двенадцатифутовый пенис и начинает обходить маленькие кусочки, которые выстроились вдоль стен комнаты. Как следует из названия выставки, Панси создала странную хронологию секса за последние несколько тысячелетий, сосредоточившись, как она всегда делает, на альтернативных сексуальностях. Гарри осматривает картины переодевающихся соплеменников, гравюры греческих подростков, множество маленьких скульптур викторианских лесбиянок и целый набор керамических фаллоимитаторов с красивыми, изящными узорами, нарисованными на них.</p>
<p>Она очень талантлива, он должен отдать ей должное, и наблюдение за результатами ее работы определенно улучшило его первоначальные планы. Он почти разочарован, достигнув того, что, по его мнению, является концом выставки, ни разу не раскрыв рот.</p>
<p>И тут он видит это.</p>
<p>Сразу за коротким коридором находится еще одна маленькая комната. Гарри медленно идет к ней, останавливаясь перед огромной картиной, занимающей почти всю стену, на которой она висит. Это единственная вещь в комнате, и как только Гарри смог сосредоточиться на ней как следует, он понял почему.</p>
<p>— Ну, — бормочет он сквозь тихий, удивленный смешок.</p>
<p>Картина перед ним — буйство красок, фактур и эротических образов. Если остальная часть выставки — это тщательно продуманное путешествие по сексуальной истории, то эта последняя часть — не что иное, как ничем не ограниченная оргия. Гиперреалистичные Викинги обвиваются вокруг мягкофокусных древних греков, римских гладиаторов пронизывают денди восемнадцатого века, обнаженные средневековые аристократы смотрят, как извивающаяся кучка красивых женщин ублажает друг друга медленными, извилистыми движениями. И они движутся, осознает Гарри, гадая, не наложила ли Панси какие-то тонкие чары на нарисованные линии, которые могут видеть только волшебные зрители.</p>
<p>В картине так много всего происходит, что Гарри просто смотрит, медленно переводя взгляд с одного изображения на другое, прослеживая мягкие чернильные линии, соединяющие каждую часть в горячее, извивающееся целое. Он не знает, как долго остается там, но чувствует, что во рту у него пересыхает, когда он снова и снова возвращается к одному и тому же образу: текучему, волнующему изображению двух молодых людей, одного бледного, другого темнее, прижимающихся друг к другу по очереди, с выгнутыми спинами и переплетенными пальцами. Это заставляет его думать о Драко, и он хочет, чтобы это было не так, потому что быть твердым и задыхающимся в общественном месте просто унизительно.</p>
<p>Конечно, он мог просто перестать смотреть. Он мог бы.</p>
<p>Когда рядом с ним резко вдыхают воздух, он едва не спотыкается о собственные ноги.</p>
<p>С некоторым усилием он отводит взгляд от картины и заставляет себя посмотреть на незваного гостя. При виде белокурых волос и испуганного выражения лица он прикусывает губу, сердце колотится, и он задается вопросом, может ли он просто ускользнуть, даже не будучи замеченным. Драко смотрит на изображения перед собой очень пристально, и даже когда Гарри хочет исчезнуть, он понимает, что если бы он нуждался в подтверждении того, что Драко интересовался мужчинами, потемнение его глаз, когда он смотрит именно туда, куда смотрел Гарри, отбрасывает любые сомнения.</p>
<p>Глаза Драко встречаются с его глазами. Гарри сухо сглатывает.</p>
<p>— Интересная картина, — тихо говорит он, ненавидя себя.</p>
<p>Рот Драко дергается. <br/>— Ну да, у Панси всегда «интересные» работы.</p>
<p>— Я просто смотрел, — говорит Гарри. — Я не знал, что ты здесь.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — говорит Драко, и его губы дергаются еще сильнее.</p>
<p>Гарри пристально смотрит на него. Может, он просто аппарирует. Это совсем не будет выглядеть, как отчаяние.</p>
<p>— Ммм... — с трудом выговаривает он.</p>
<p>— Я тоже... просто смотрю, — внезапно говорит Драко, поднимая руку, чтобы убрать волосы с глаз.</p>
<p>— Это... хорошо, — бормочет Гарри. — Хорошее место, чтобы посмотреть. Я имею в виду картину. Галерея. Искусство.</p>
<p>— Гарри, ты что, пьян? — Говорит Драко, и на его лице появилось выражение, похожее на беспокойство.</p>
<p>— Нет!</p>
<p>— Я просто спросил.</p>
<p>— Ну, это прекрасно, но я... в порядке. Я просто должен идти, — торжествующе говорит Гарри, бросая последний взгляд на картину и направляясь к выходу так быстро, как только может, пока он не сделал еще хуже. — Увидимся на свадьбе.</p>
<p>Драко кивает, и Гарри отворачивается, быстро идет по коридору, через комнату безумия Панси, через остальную часть галереи и выходит на утреннее солнце, роясь в кармане и бросая несколько монет в ящик для пожертвований у двери.</p>
<p>Он находит тихое местечко за галереей и аппарирует к строящемуся дому, где садится на голую, покрытую пятнами краски лестницу и опускает голову на руки. С ним что-то очень не так, и хуже всего то, что он точно знает, что это такое.</p>
<p>Сегодня никаких покупок не будет.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Как оказалось, на следующий день покупок тоже не будет. И на следующий день после этого. В отчаянной попытке отвлечься от ужасной неловкости с Драко в галерее, Гарри бросается к своей работе. Он чистит, шлифует и заново лакирует свою новую балюстраду, тратит несколько часов на фейерверки с несколькими раздражающими помощниками только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что его любимый столяр находится в отпуске, и решает, что ему так нравится его новая спасенная раковина, что он срывает свои текущие планы ванной комнаты и перерисовывает их, чтобы соответствовать ей.</p>
<p>С короткими перерывами на бутерброды и сон он довольно счастливо тащится вперед, решительно не думая о Драко вообще, и только когда в среду вечером Гермиона просунула голову в кухонный камин, он осознал, что не видел ни души с понедельника, и не думает о том, что произошло ранее.</p>
<p>— Что случилось? — Говорит она, быстро избавляясь от любезностей.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — лжет он, ковыряя пятнышко лака на джинсах. — Как поживаешь?</p>
<p>— Мне очень неудобно в этом положении, так что тебе не нужно бродить по всем домам, как ты обычно делаешь, — говорит она, и ее глаза говорят серьезно. — Ты что, прячешься?</p>
<p>— Я работаю, — хмурится Гарри. Он вздыхает и опускается на холодные плитки, скрестив ноги. — Да, может быть, немного.</p>
<p>— Никто не мог дозвониться до тебя с выходных, — говорит она. Выражение ее лица непроницаемо, когда она добавляет: — Ты спал здесь?</p>
<p>Гарри смущенно потирает лицо. <br/>— Ну, наверху есть кровать, а я работаю допоздна.</p>
<p>— Понятно. — Гермиона поджимает губы. — И это не имеет никакого отношения к встрече с Драко в галерее в понедельник?</p>
<p>Гарри в ужасе смотрит на нее. <br/>— Откуда, черт возьми, ты об этом знаешь?</p>
<p>— Блейз сказал мне, хотя я не думаю, что он должен был это делать.</p>
<p>Гарри стонет. <br/>— Это было ужасно.</p>
<p>— Неужели все было так плохо? — спрашивает Гермиона, и на самом деле она не говорит Гарри, чтобы он перестал драматизировать, но она может это сделать. Хотя это было бы слишком для нее. Он уже много лет наблюдает за ее маленькими драмами с Роном, почти не жалуясь.</p>
<p>— Да, — упрямо говорит он. — Это было ужасно.</p>
<p>Гермиона вздыхает. <br/>— Знаешь что? Я видела эту картину... уверена, это и правда было довольно неловко, — говорит она, кусая губы. — Но что ты собираешься делать? Прятаться здесь, пока он не забудет об этом?</p>
<p>— Не могу сказать, что у меня было что-то похожее на план, — говорит Гарри. Он вздыхает и кладет голову на колени. — Я веду себя как идиот, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Совсем чуть-чуть, — улыбается Гермиона. — Это случается со всеми нами.</p>
<p>— Конечно, ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы я не подумал, что это хорошая идея — пройтись по магазинам одежды, — бормочет Гарри, в основном себе под нос.</p>
<p>— Минуточку… ты ходил по магазинам за одеждой? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Я струсил. Вот так я и оказался в гребаной галерее.</p>
<p>— В твоих словах нет смысла, Гарри, но знаешь... может быть, вся эта история с покупкой одежды — не такая уж плохая идея, — говорит Гермиона, морщась и меняя позу перед камином.</p>
<p>— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь придать своему голосу нотку юмора.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не пытаюсь сказать. Но ты же знаешь, что у большинства людей есть разная одежда для работы и всего остального времени? — говорит она мягко.</p>
<p>Гарри кивает, выдыхая сквозь грубую ткань джинсов. Она права, и он знает, что она права, и более того, он уже много раз проходил через это в своей голове, но это не мешает ему чувствовать себя непослушным ребенком на мгновение или два.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — говорит он наконец, снова встречаясь с ней взглядом. — Я пробовал, но это всегда заканчивается одинаково.</p>
<p>Гермиона смеется. <br/>— Мне неприятно это говорить, но тебе действительно нужен кто-то, кто мог бы тебя организовать.</p>
<p>— Я сам могу себя организовать, — возмущается Гарри, хотя есть хороший шанс, что она опять права.</p>
<p>— В таком случае, — торжествующе говорит Гермиона, — я с нетерпением жду твоего нового гардероба.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Как только Гермиона это сказала, туманный план превратился в неизбежность.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, поддавшись духу восстания, Гарри умудряется приготовить завтрак, душ и одевание занимают добрую пару часов, а затем, конечно, он уже не может тратить ни капли кофе в кофейнике, так что приближается полдень, когда он, наконец, стукнув чашкой, аппарирует в Косой переулок, прежде чем он может передумать.</p>
<p>Это всего лишь небольшой шопинг, твердо говорит он себе, входя в здание со стеклянным фасадом. Просто покупки, одежда и люди в шикарных нарядах. Он справится. С ним случалось и похуже. Тут нечего бояться, молча настаивает он, и все же, когда ассистент, кажется, выплывает из стены и идет к нему, ему просто хочется убежать. Его боевые дни, возможно, давно позади, но он все еще уверенный в себе человек. По крайней мере, пытается им быть. Он не боится зла, неудачи или смерти; он может вытащить своих собственных пауков из ванны.</p>
<p>Это просто мужчина, очень молодой мужчина с безупречной темной кожей и слишком большим количеством лосьона после бритья, и он сверкает идеальными зубами и открывает рот, чтобы поговорить с Гарри.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, сэр, чем я могу... —</p>
<p>— Имран, кажется, у тебя начался обеденный перерыв, — перебивает его кто-то с интригующим восточноевропейским акцентом.</p>
<p>Молодой человек по имени Имран на мгновение сжимает губы и уходит, бормоча себе под нос что-то о комиссионных. Гарри некоторое время наблюдает, как он растворяется в мягких серых стенах магазина, а затем поворачивается лицом к своему спасителю. Этот человек высок, безукоризненно одет и удивительно красив, но он на добрых десять лет старше Имрана, что является хорошим началом, и Гарри находит отсутствие волос на лице странно успокаивающим. Его темные волосы элегантно откинуты назад, а холодные бледно-голубые глаза с интересом изучают Гарри.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Кэлвин. Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? — говорит он наконец.</p>
<p>Гарри медленно выдыхает, оглядывая выставленную на всеобщее обозрение одежду, богатые традиционные одеяния, повседневную и официальную одежду в магловском стиле, а также вещи, которые носит Гарри: своего рода смесь того и другого. Он понятия не имеет, что ищет, и не знает, как Кэлвин может ему помочь. Все, что он знает, это то, что он должен хотя бы попытаться показать Драко, что он человек со вкусом.</p>
<p>— Я собираюсь на свадьбу, — вдруг говорит он.</p>
<p>— А, — говорит Кэлвин. Он хмурится на мгновение, а затем его лицо проясняется. — Пойдемте со мной.</p>
<p>Гарри секунду или две смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину, стараясь не пугаться одежды, которая уже сваливается с перил в ожидающие руки мужчины, когда он уходит. Наконец он встряхнулся и последовал за Кэлвином через тяжелую дверь в самом конце магазина, заметив, что еще один помощник молча стоит у длинной вешалки с парадными мантиями. Когда Гарри закрывает за собой дверь, мужчина вежливо кивает ему, всего один раз.</p>
<p>Комната, в которой он сейчас находится, состоит из зеркал от пола до потолка, и Гарри поражают бесконечные повторяющиеся образы этих двоих: он в своих потертых джинсах, а Кэлвин в своей безупречно чистой рубашке с идеально отглаженными складками и жилете, снова, снова и снова разворачивающиеся во всех мыслимых ракурсах. Гарри моргает, чувствуя легкое головокружение.</p>
<p>— Садитесь, — приглашает Кэлвин, указывая на резное кресло с гобеленовым сиденьем, и Гарри благодарно повинуется, лишь слегка обеспокоенный тем, что этот человек уже приказывает ему.</p>
<p>Положив руки на колени, он наблюдает, как Кэлвин развешивает одежду, и удивляется, как Драко справляется с тем, что ему говорят, что делать, когда он приходит за покупками. Он, наверное, вообще не справляется с этим, понимает Гарри, мысленно скорчив гримасу. Вероятно, ему вообще не нужно просить о помощи.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Гарри, — говорит он импульсивно, обращаясь к затылку Кэлвина. — И... э... Я никогда не делал этого раньше. Я имею в виду... Я покупал одежду, но не такую. Я обычно просто хватаю вещи с полок и надеюсь, что они подойдут. Что вы, вероятно, и так заметили, не так ли? — Он вздыхает, глядя в зеркало и качая головой. — Простите. Все это немного странно для меня.</p>
<p>Кэлвин остается неподвижным, пока Гарри не замолкает, после чего он поворачивается и пристально смотрит на него. <br/>— Я знаю, кто вы, мистер Поттер, — говорит он. — Я обещаю сделать это как можно менее болезненно.</p>
<p>Мгновенная улыбка, последовавшая за этими словами, меняет его лицо настолько, что Гарри пораженно замолкает. Это хорошая улыбка, блестящая, на самом деле. Теплая, умная и немного понимающая.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — говорит Гарри через мгновение.</p>
<p>Кэлвин кивает, лицо его снова становится серьезным.<br/>— Хотите кофе?</p>
<p>На краткий миг растерянный мозг Гарри говорит ему, что его приглашают на свидание, и он совершенно не представляет, что с этим делать. Когда к нему возвращается здравый смысл, он вежливо отказывается и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Кэлвина, который, как он уверен, сейчас смотрит на него как на особого рода глупца. Чем быстрее он покончит с этим, тем лучше. Он делает глубокий вдох и встает.</p>
<p>— Окей... что мне нужно делать?</p>
<p>Кэлвин медленно пересекает комнату и встает позади него, положив одну руку ему на локоть и повернув их обоих лицом к зеркалам. <br/>— Я хочу, чтобы вы расслабились, мистер Поттер, и перестали смотреть на меня так, словно я собираюсь вас пытать. Это не повредит, и вы даже можете наслаждаться собой.</p>
<p>Гарри судорожно выдыхает, понимая, что Кэлвин прав, и все это время он держался напряженно, словно готовясь к удару. С некоторым усилием он отпускает напряжение, позволяя плечам опуститься, рукам разжаться по бокам и челюсти расслабиться.</p>
<p>— Извините, — говорит он, слегка улыбаясь Кэлвину в зеркале. — И зови меня Гарри.</p>
<p>— Гарри, — торжественно повторяет Кэлвин. — Можешь звать меня Кэл. И я думаю, что точно знаю, что тебе нужно.</p>
<p>Гарри смотрит в зеркале, как он берет в руки три совершенно разных комплекта одежды и осторожно встряхивает их.</p>
<p>— Попробуй вот это, — инструктирует он, указывая на зеркальную дверь, которая едва видна среди других панелей. — У меня есть предчувствие, но всегда лучше изучить все возможные варианты.</p>
<p>Сбитый с толку, Гарри берет вешалки и направляется к двери, которая открывает просторную, но, к счастью, не зеркальную, раздевалку с толстым ковровым покрытием и удобной мягкой кожаной скамейкой. Он сбрасывает ботинки, джинсы и футболку и оставляет их в куче на полу, прежде чем потянуться за первым предметом одежды. Мантии невероятно мягкие и пахнут прохладой и новизной, когда он натягивает их через голову и позволяет подолу аккуратно опуститься до лодыжек.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на себя и теребит серую ткань.<br/>— Я не уверен насчет этого, — говорит он.</p>
<p>— Дай посмотреть, — настаивает Кэл, и Гарри неуверенно выходит из раздевалки.</p>
<p>Он никогда не чувствовал себя так комфортно в мантии. Он думает, что они, вероятно, хороши для людей, которые выросли, нося их, и определенно есть те, кто выглядит в них фантастически, но Гарри не может не чувствовать себя довольно... обнаженным без штанов, он ни за что не наденет брюки и чертову парадную мантию в разгар лета. Хотя он должен признать, что мантия идеально подходит, и он еще не видел, чтобы Кэл сделал хоть раз измерил его.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь носить мантию, — бормочет Кэл, медленно обходя Гарри и осматривая его таким внимательным взглядом, что Гарри чувствует себя крайне неловко. — Они всегда хорошо смотрятся на стройных фигурах, — доверительно говорит он, на мгновение встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. — Если ты хочешь пойти традиционным путем, я определенно могу что-то сделать с этим, но я думаю, что мы должны продолжать искать. Не так ли?</p>
<p>Гарри кивает, пораженный таким комплиментом. <br/>— Да. Думаю, ты прав.</p>
<p>Он ныряет обратно в раздевалку и снимает мантию, заботясь о том, чтобы правильно повесить ее на вешалку, прежде чем он потянется за следующей одеждой, парой широких брюк с соответствующей бледно-голубой рубашкой и длинным широким плащом. С болезненным выражением лица он выходит в зеркальную комнату и в смятении смотрит на себя. Возможно, это современная мода, но он выглядит так, словно собирается выступать в цирке. Или играет роль в очень странном мюзикле. В любом случае, это чертовски странно, и он молился, чтобы Кэлвин не решил, что это его идеальный образ для свадьбы Ханны и Финли.</p>
<p>Потому что тогда им придется спорить, а Гарри терпеть не может спорить.</p>
<p>Однако когда он смотрит на Кэлвина, его суровые черты приобретают очень серьезное выражение. <br/>— Хм, —выдавил он через мгновение.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь, потому что, честно говоря, я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так нелепо, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону и шурша плащом вокруг себя.</p>
<p>Кэл только сильнее хмурится. Он кашляет.<br/>— Ну что ж, давайте вернемся к нему позже, ладно? — он немного задыхается и жестом приглашает Гарри вернуться в раздевалку.</p>
<p>Как раз перед тем, как дверь за Гарри закрывается, он замечает в зеркале яркую ухмылку и, счастливо снимая цирковой наряд, размышляет о том, что на самом деле ему не так уж плохо.</p>
<p>На третьей вешалке висит темно-серый костюм, однобортный и приталенный по всей длине. Брюки немного длинноваты, а плечи немного тесноваты, но как только Гарри надевает костюм, он чувствует себя очень удобно. С чуть большей уверенностью, чем раньше, он выходит к Кэлу и зеркалам и не может не улыбнуться своему отражению.</p>
<p>— Так-то лучше.</p>
<p>— Так гораздо лучше, — соглашается Кэл, внимательно изучая посадку и вытаскивая палочку. — Я подозревал, что лучше всего подойдет классический костюм, но предпочел не делать поспешных выводов.</p>
<p>— Ты действительно думал, что клоунский наряд мне подойдет? — Спрашивает Гарри, ободренный тем, как пиджак облегает его торс, а покрой делает его скорее худым, чем отчаявшимся.</p>
<p>Кэл коротко улыбается.<br/>— Клоунский наряд, как ты его называешь, сейчас один из наших бестселлеров. Такой стиль очень популярен среди юных волшебников.</p>
<p>— Тебе он нравится? — Спрашивает Гарри.</p>
<p>Кэл поднимает взгляд с того места, где он сидит на корточках у ног Гарри, осторожно поправляя длину его правой штанины. <br/>— Нет. — Он пожимает плечами и переходит к другой ноге. — Но я работаю на комиссионных.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается, наслаждаясь неожиданной откровенностью. Кэл заканчивает поднимать подолы брюк и без единого слова перебирается на плечи Гарри, молча прося его поднять руки, а затем опустить их по бокам, делая небольшие корректировки своей палочкой, пока он не будет полностью удовлетворен. Гарри удивляется, когда он начинает играть с длиной пиджака, шириной лацканов, подгонкой пояса и бог знает чем еще, напевая себе под нос и добавляя и убирая доли дюймов, которые невозможно увидеть, но когда Гарри смотрит снова, костюм выглядит еще лучше, кажется, что он подходит, как будто он был сделан специально для него.</p>
<p>— Итак, — говорит он, когда эта мысль приходит ему в голову. — Мне нужен жилет или что-нибудь в этом роде?</p>
<p>— Не для летней свадьбы, — говорит Кэл, хмурясь и расстегивая пиджак Гарри. Он прыгает. — Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь выбрать.</p>
<p>— Нет, не хочу. Они всегда заставляют меня нервничать, — признается Гарри.</p>
<p>Кэл отпускает лацканы пиджака Гарри и отступает, приподняв темную бровь. <br/>— Гарри, если ты хочешь, чтобы я одевал тебя, ты должен сказать мне, если что-то заставит тебя чувствовать себя неловко, — сурово говорит он.</p>
<p>Гарри моргает. Ему и в голову не приходило, что его комфорт имеет какое-то отношение к этому процессу.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, хорошо... Я не люблю жилеты. Или клоунские накидки. Или надевать мантии. — Он хмурится, понимая, что, по сути, обещает вернуться в какой-то момент. Он полагает, что все будет в порядке. — Ты можешь с этим работать?</p>
<p>— Это только начало, — заверяет Кэл. — Ты что-то говорил о шляпе?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Ты выглядишь как гангстер, — говорит Гермиона, сжимая руки Гарри в своих и откидываясь назад, чтобы как следует рассмотреть его новый костюм. День свадьбы выдался ясным и ярким, и когда гости собираются под ивовым пологом на опушке нового леса для дневной церемонии, воздух становится мягким, прохладным и благоухает запахом влажной земли и диких трав.</p>
<p>— Не слушай ее, приятель, ты выглядишь очень круто, — говорит Рон, стряхивая любопытного дождевого червя с подола своей парадной мантии. — Хотел бы я тоже так выглядеть.</p>
<p>— Ты тоже хорош, — легко говорит Гарри, хотя он действительно думает, что Рон выглядит довольно щеголевато в парадной мантии, теперь, когда его не запихивают в древние обноски.</p>
<p>Гермиона вздыхает. <br/>— Вот именно. Во всяком случае, это был комплимент. Тебе идет.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — улыбается Гарри, приподнимая шляпу. К вечной чести Кэла, ему удалось найти темно-серую фетровую шляпу, которая подходит Гарри и не заставляет его чувствовать себя идиотом. Ясно, что он талантливый человек.</p>
<p>В ответ Гермиона с размаху снимает свою широкополую соломенную шляпу и делает неуклюжий реверанс, положив одну руку на живот.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится твоя шляпа, Гарри, — говорит Падма, и Гарри поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как она и Панси, держась за руки, пробираются сквозь траву.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — говорит он с улыбкой, и, заметив миниатюрный цилиндр, приколотый сбоку к ее голове, добавляет: — А мне твоя.</p>
<p>— Эти каблуки не созданы для природы, — жалуется Панси. Она откидывает с лица блестящие темные волосы и улыбается всем троим. — В приглашении должно было быть предупреждение.</p>
<p>— Например слово «лес»? — Сухо предлагает Падма.</p>
<p>Панси строит гримасу. <br/>— Да, хорошо бы. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что на самом деле нам не нужно туда идти, — говорит она, бросая испуганный взгляд на неровную лесную подстилку.</p>
<p>— Я так не думаю, — говорит Гермиона, но Гарри уже не слушает, потому что Панси умоляюще потянула его обратно в зеркальную комнату, где всего несколько дней назад Кэл был в таком же ужасе от мысли, что Гарри снимет свой красивый костюм и наденет свои потрепанные старые джинсы и футболку.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься носить эту одежду здесь, — умолял он, бледные глаза были большими от ужаса.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, что так, — сказал Гарри, а затем, поблагодарив его и заплатив за костюм (даже не подумав о том, сколько он стоил), побежал с ним домой.</p>
<p>Он аккуратно повесил костюм и аксессуары в своей спальне дома и вернулся к работе, сглаживая странную путаницу беспокойства и возбуждения, вызванных покупками, с успокаивающим и знакомым. К несчастью, казалось, не имело значения, сколько он поднимал и нес, переставлял, скреб и затирал, он не мог полностью выкинуть Кэла из головы. Даже сейчас он не совсем уверен, что это за человек, который упорно лезет ему в голову, но что бы это ни было, он просто там. Гарри слышит его необычный акцент, когда все вокруг тихо, видит вспышки бледно-голубых глаз и мерцающие теплые улыбки во сне. Несколько часов назад, надев костюм, он смотрел на себя в зеркало и представлял себе, как сильные, изящные руки застегивают его пиджак и поправляют галстук.</p>
<p>Вырвавшись наконец из видений, Гарри оставил свой галстук слегка скрученным в бессмысленном и, вероятно, детском акте бунта, и он остался таким, несмотря на усилия Гермионы исправить его для него.</p>
<p>Он вздыхает, злясь на самого себя, и улыбается Джинни, которая машет ему рукой из-за навеса, где Невилл изучает переплетение ветвей и, кажется, что-то записывает. Даже на таком расстоянии хорошо видно ее новое кольцо с сапфиром, ярко сверкающее каждый раз, когда солнце касается его.</p>
<p>Кэл даже не в его вкусе. Он совсем другой. Он просто преследует Гарри по какой-то причине, которую он до конца не понимает, и это становится довольно неприятным.</p>
<p>— Леди и джентльмены, — объявляет кто-то усиленным Сонорусом голосом, заглушая болтовню гостей. — Пожалуйста, займите свои места для церемонии.</p>
<p>Когда все направляются к полукругу стульев, расставленных перед ивовым навесом, Соррел вскакивает рядом с ним и берет его под руку.</p>
<p>— Ты выглядишь великолепно, Гарри, — говорит она, сияя ему из-под блестящего берета.</p>
<p>— Да, — соглашается Луна, появляясь с другой стороны от него в головном уборе из фазаньих перьев. — Ты подстригся?</p>
<p>Гарри смеется. <br/>— Вовосе нет, но спасибо.</p>
<p>Соррел наклоняет голову и смотрит на него, нахмурившись на мгновение, прежде чем улыбка снова появляется на ее лице. <br/>— Ты видел Драко? Я не думала, что котелок может выглядеть так сексуально, — шепчет она.</p>
<p>Гарри слегка краснеет. <br/>— Нет, я думал, что он не придет.</p>
<p>— Драко никогда не пропускает свадьбы, — замечает Луна. — Он же павлин.</p>
<p>— Он — кто? — Говорит Гарри, занимая место во втором ряду рядом с Соррелл, Луной, Роном и Гермионой.</p>
<p>— Павлин, — повторяет Луна, большие глаза явно говорят «очевидно», хоть она и не говорит этого вслух. Она обмахивает свои украшенные кольцами пальцы веером, рисуя воображаемый круг. — Свадьбы — идеальное место, чтобы похвастаться своими перьями.</p>
<p>— Особенно для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на кого-то конкретного, — добавляет Соррелл, и Гарри не упускает удивленного взгляда, которым она обменивается с Гермионой, но он пропускает все, что они говорят дальше, потому что голос Драко привлекает его внимание, и он смотрит на другую сторону полукруга, где они с Невиллом просматривают кусочек пергамента вместе, когда они садятся.</p>
<p>Сердце Гарри болезненно колотится, когда Драко улыбается Неву и похлопывает его по плечу, прежде чем положить руку на спинку стула и повернуться, чтобы полюбоваться видом. Соррелл права — он действительно заставляет котелок выглядеть сексуально, и Гарри ненавидит его, всего на секунду, когда его новообретенная портновская уверенность рассыпается в пыль перед непринужденным хладнокровием Драко. Он, конечно, не ненавидит его, что является частью проблемы, но на самом деле, никто не должен выглядеть так. Темно-зеленый котелок, низко надвинутый на глаза, идеально сочетается с жилетом и безупречным галстуком; идеально сшитые серые брюки, кажется, только делают его ноги длиннее, а накрахмаленная белая рубашка и серебряная цепочка от часов придают ему такой вид, который на любом другом выглядел бы по-идиотски. Он выглядит так, будто сошел со страниц журнала, и Гарри, честно говоря, не знает, хочет ли он смотреть на него или прижать его к одному из этих дубов и немного испортить ему настроение.</p>
<p>— Класс, — произносит Рон, откидываясь на спинку стула, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Гарри через спину Луны.</p>
<p>— Проклятье, — поправляет Гарри, невольно улыбаясь другу.</p>
<p>В этот момент звук арфы начинает подниматься над разговором, и все замолкают, поворачиваясь на своих местах, чтобы увидеть появление Ханны. В сопровождении матери и отца она медленно обходит стулья и подходит к ивовому балдахину, где ее ждет взволнованный и испуганный Финли в цилиндре и фраке. Ханна сияет в длинном платье, сшитом из тонких слоев тонкой, солнечно-желтой ткани, с полевыми цветами, вплетенными в ее распущенные золотистые кудри. Перед началом церемонии Финли снимает шляпу и бросает ее брату, сидящему в первом ряду.</p>
<p>Церемония была короткой, но искренней, и многие гости были в слезах. Когда все направляются к ближайшему шатру для приема гостей, Блейз идет рядом с Гарри, шмыгая носом и вытирая ему лицо огромным носовым платком.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, Гарри, мне почти хочется жениться, — говорит он, поправляя соломенную шляпу и яростно моргая.</p>
<p>— Почти? — Гарри смеется. — Ты женишься, как только найдешь подходящую девушку.</p>
<p>Блейз фыркает.<br/>— Ах, но существует ли такая девушка?</p>
<p>— Блейз, не будь такой королевой драмы. Она, наверное, прямо у тебя под носом, — говорит Драко, легко догоняя их, когда они входят в шатер.</p>
<p>Гарри и Блейз недоуменно переглядываются. Через мгновение Блейз пожимает плечами и направляется внутрь, вероятно привлеченный соблазнительным ароматом жареного поросенка, поставленного в углу палатки. Гарри отстраняется, не обращая внимания на урчание в животе. Он не видел Драко после того инцидента в галерее, и теперь, когда Гарри перестал прятаться, он облажается, если будет чувствовать себя неловко каждый раз, когда они будут сталкиваться друг с другом.</p>
<p>— Привет, — выдавил он, чувствуя легкую тошноту.</p>
<p>«Просто поговори с ним», — слышится ему голос Гермионы в голове. — «Встань прямо — впечатление от костюма зависит от позы точно так же, как и тело», — добавляет Кэл, создавая еще большую путаницу в голове.</p>
<p>— Привет, — спокойно говорит Драко.</p>
<p>Гарри поправляет свою позу. <br/>— Мне нравится твой... Эм, ты выглядишь… хорошо.</p>
<p>Драко поднимает бровь. <br/>— Спасибо. Ты выглядишь очень элегантно.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. — Гарри глубоко вздыхает, заглядывая в шатер, и понимает, что почти все остальные уже заняли свои места. Клан Эбботтов возбужденно болтает между собой, в то время как более тихая семья Финли смотрит на них, сияя от гордости, а все остальные столы заполнены друзьями и коллегами. У него совсем мало времени. — Насчет того, что было на днях...</p>
<p>Драко слегка бледнеет и качает головой. <br/>— Давай забудем. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>— Извини, если я смутил тебя, — говорит Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы и полностью испортив линию своего костюма. Ему все равно. Он должен положить их куда-нибудь, прежде чем сделает что-то, о чем потом пожалеет.</p>
<p>Странная улыбка скользит по лицу Драко, и когда он говорит:<br/>— Я не смущаюсь, — Гарри не верит ему.</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, — все равно говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Я просто подумал... —</p>
<p>— Извини, Поттер, мне кажется, Панси зовет меня, — перебивает его Драко. — Прошу меня извинить.</p>
<p>Гарри наблюдает, как Драко натянуто улыбается ему и исчезает в шатре, оставляя его стоять в одиночестве у входа, как идиота, которым он и является.</p>
<p>И самое идиотское, что где-то там, в глубине души, он на мгновение поверил, что Драко может им заинтересоваться. На самом деле он просто ставит себя в неловкое положение.</p>
<p>— Гарри?</p>
<p>Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что смотрит в обеспокоенные голубые глаза.<br/> — Извини, я просто отвлекся.</p>
<p>— Пойдем, ты пропустишь главное блюдо, — говорит Рон, беря его за локоть и подталкивая в шатер. Перед тем как они садятся, он смотрит на Гарри, хмурится и говорит: — Такие люди, как он, всегда чертовски трудолюбивы.</p>
<p>Гарри довольно тронут этим неожиданным заявлением, и он улыбается Рону, стряхивая с себя угрюмость и поднимая свой стакан. Это же свадьба. Если Драко не хочет быть рядом с ним, то что, блять, с того?</p>
<p>— Кто готов к свинье? — ревет отец Ханны, поднимая большую вилку и разделочный нож.</p>
<p>— СВИНЬЯ, СВИНЬЯ, СВИНЬЯ! — кричит половина зала, в то время как другая половина смотрит с удивленным весельем.</p>
<p>— Свинья! — Восклицает Гермиона, поглаживая свой живот в безмолвном обещании.</p>
<p>Гарри делает глубокий вдох, отворачивается от стола Драко и поднимает вилку в воздух.<br/>— Свинья!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Учитывая все обстоятельства, Гарри считает, что он неплохо справляется со своей новой «ну и что, блять, с того?» философией, с наслаждением проводя ее через приемную и вечернюю часть свадьбы, рассматривая Драко со всем спокойным безразличием, на какое он способен, и полностью отдаваясь духу праздника.</p>
<p>И хорошо, возможно он не удержался пару раз, но это не его вина, что Драко снял свой котелок, чтобы танцевать с невестой, и его волосы оказались взъерошены в сексуальной я-только-что-встал-с-постели прическе, и он определенно не виноват, когда они случайно оказываются прижатыми друг к другу в середине импровизированного «паровозика», который петляет между деревьев, часто раскачиваясь и заставляя его бедра ударяться о заднюю часть Драко.</p>
<p>Все могло быть гораздо хуже, рассуждает Гарри, просыпаясь от очень яркого сна о «паровозике» в понедельник утром. Во сне он не притворялся слишком пьяным, чтобы продолжать, и не ускользнул, чтобы остыть. Нет, там он... воспользовался ситуацией. Драко был очень рад этому, как и все остальные, кто решил собраться в кольцо вокруг них, наблюдая и подбадривая.</p>
<p>Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, беспорядочно выдыхая и игнорируя тот факт, что он, кажется, слишком наслаждался этим странным сном.</p>
<p>«Ну и что, блять, с того?» — говорит он себе, выбираясь из постели и тут же жалея о своей поспешности. Основание его позвоночника сильно ушиблено, а левое плечо протестует от боли, когда он пытается потянуться, и он собирается убить Блейза, когда увидит его. Шатаясь, он идет в ванную, роется в шкафчике в поисках болеутоляющего зелья и пытается вспомнить, почему он решил, что это хорошая идея — хотя бы на мгновение стать партнером Блейза по танцам. Трезвый Блейз грациозен, слажен и силен, как бык, но пьяный Блейз из тех, кто поднимает Гарри, пытается его раскрутить и вместо этого бросает на землю. Гарри находит зелье и делает пару глотков, морщась от вкуса и решая, что это справедливое наказание за то, что он забыл, что разница между трезвым Блейзом и пьяным Блейзом составляет примерно два бокала вина.</p>
<p>Дожидаясь, пока пройдет боль, он садится на кровать и начинает лениво планировать свой день. У него есть работа — всегда есть что-то, что можно сделать, — но нет ничего срочного, и, возможно, что более важно, ничто действительно не вызывает интереса. Что он действительно хочет сделать, так это начать с ванной, но сантехник не сможет прийти до среды, и он по опыту знает, что некоторые работы всегда лучше оставлять экспертам.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на темно-серый костюм, лежащий в слегка помятой куче на спинке деревянного стула. Он получил много комплиментов на свадьбе, хотя многие из его друзей смотрели на него, нахмурив брови и склонив головы, как будто не могли понять, что же в нем изменилось. Дело в том, что он не думает, что это был просто костюм. Это была уверенность в себе. То, как он стоял, или, по крайней мере, как он стоял, когда он помнил, как он должен был стоять.</p>
<p>Это был Кэл, потому что Кэл, по-видимому, какой-то Чудотворец.</p>
<p>Гарри смотрит на костюм еще минуту или две, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по краю матраса. Через полчаса он выходит из «Дырявого котла» и идет по Косой аллее; еще через пять минут он делает вид, что не замечает Драко и Панси, завтракающих за маленьким столиком у Драгондейлского Гастронома, а еще через две минуты входит в застекленную лавку и оглядывается в поисках Кэла.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, сэр, чем могу помочь? — Говорит Имран, появляясь перед Гарри с уверенной улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Привет... Ах, я так понимаю, Кэлвина здесь нет? — Спрашивает Гарри, стараясь не выглядеть слишком обнадеженным.</p>
<p>Минутная вспышка раздражения коснулась лица Имрана, но тут же исчезла, сменившись еще одной яркой улыбкой. <br/>— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Кэлвин не работает по понедельникам. Я уверен, что мог бы помочь вам вместо него, если позволите?</p>
<p>Гарри колеблется. Он не хочет быть занозой в заднице, но, черт возьми, Имрану не может быть больше восемнадцати или девятнадцати лет, и он ужасно модный.</p>
<p>— Сэр? — сказал Имран, на мгновение выглядя неуверенно. — Я знаю, что намного моложе Кэлвина, но обещаю, я знаю, что делаю.</p>
<p>— Дело не в этом, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь, представляя реакцию Кэла на то, что его назвали «намного старше», чем его коллега. И ладно, он должен дать Имрану шанс, раз уж он здесь. — Может, вы поможете мне найти джинсы без дырок?</p>
<p>Имран ухмыляется, к нему возвращается вся его самоуверенная развязность. <br/>— Конечно, сэр. Проходите за мной.</p>
<p>Гарри следует за ним, не в силах удержаться, чтобы не заметить разницу в технике между двумя мужчинами. Имран не собирает одежду в свои руки, а вместо этого с впечатляющей скоростью проносится по магазину, собирая больше пар джинсов, чем Гарри когда-либо видел в одном месте. В зеркальной комнате он держит одну пару за другой перед Гарри, хмурясь, кивая или качая головой, когда он быстро сортирует их на три стопки в соответствии с какой-то системой, которая оставляет Гарри озадаченным. В его манерном поведении есть что-то такое, что заставляет Гарри слегка задыхаться, и к тому времени, когда его запихивают в раздевалку, у него кружится голова.</p>
<p>— О, здорово, — одобряет Имран, когда Гарри выходит в первой паре джинсов. — Знаешь, у Калима из Лейсвингс есть точно такая же пара. Это копия Вествуд, но какая разница?</p>
<p>Гарри моргает. Не желая признавать, что он не понял ни слова из того, что сказал Имран, он просто кивает и говорит: <br/>— Они... крутые.</p>
<p>Насколько он может видеть, это джинсы. Синие джинсы с парой нашивок на задних карманах. Он понятия не имеет. Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда Имран машет ему рукой, чтобы он вернулся в раздевалку.</p>
<p>На этот раз он оглядывает Гарри с головы до ног, скрестив руки на груди. <br/>— Они немного более богемные, понимаешь? Немного укротитель-драконов-встречает-чистокровного-плейбоя?</p>
<p>— Да, — бормочет Гарри, глядя на свое отражение. Пояс этих джинсов так низко натянут, что он всего лишь на одно неверное движение отделяет от непристойного обнажения, и о боже, он чувствует себя старым. — Мне в них не очень удобно, — наконец признается он.</p>
<p>— Они сейчас очень популярны, — говорит Имран, не сводя темных глаз с бедер Гарри в зеркале. — Но ладно. — Он пожимает плечами. — Попробуй следующую пару.</p>
<p>Когда Гарри снимает неприлично тесные джинсы и тянется за следующей парой, он не может избавиться от ощущения, что Кэлвин даже не предложил бы их.</p>
<p>— Если тебе нравятся джинсы, у меня есть отличная идея для аутфита, — говорит Имран через дверь. — Ты недавно был в «Морозилке»?</p>
<p>Гарри натягивает следующую пару на бедра и смотрит на стену в легкой панике. <br/>— Э, нет, не был, — уклончиво отвечает он, надеясь, что Имрану не станет ясно, что он понятия не имеет, что такое «Морозилка».</p>
<p>— Они многое изменили — не все в лучшую сторону, если хочешь знать, но они делают эту блестящую вещь с неонами и всеми этими другими вещами из давних времен, ну знаешь, как восьмидесятые или что-то в этом роде, — говорит Имран, и Гарри морщится. — На прошлой неделе я видел там танцовщицу в вареных джинсах и пяти футболках разного цвета. Я действительно вижу тебя в чем-то подобном.</p>
<p>— Обычно мне достаточно одной футболки, — говорит Гарри, стараясь не думать об остальном.</p>
<p>— Ну, это просто мысль. Они немного мешковаты, но я могу подогнать их по размеру, если вы хотите, — предлагает Имран, делая шаг вперед со своей палочкой, когда Гарри появляется в том, что он думал, что это была совершенно исправная пара джинсов.</p>
<p>— Нет, все в порядке. Мне и так нравится, — говорит он, медленно поворачиваясь и восхищаясь удобной посадкой и тем, что там, где их не должно быть, нет дырок.</p>
<p>— Хорошо... ладно, — запинается Имран. — А как насчет пояса? — предлагает он, оживляясь. — Если хочешь носить мешковатые джинсы, тебе понадобится ремень.</p>
<p>Гарри подавляет приступ смеха. <br/>— Конечно, почему бы и нет.</p>
<p>— Я сейчас вернусь.</p>
<p>Когда за Имраном закрывается дверь, Гарри встречает в зеркале свои озадаченные зеленые глаза. Джинсы, которые он носит, не мешковатые, они просто... обычные.</p>
<p>— Наверное, я просто никогда не смогу вписаться в «Морозилке», — говорит он своему отражению, и оно криво улыбается ему в ответ. С другой стороны, он полагает, что Имран, похоже, предполагает, что Гарри будет знать, о чем он говорит, поэтому, возможно, он не смотрит мимо этого, даже если иногда ему это нравится.</p>
<p>— Неон! — Объявляет Имран, входя в комнату с несколькими ярко раскрашенными поясами, поднятыми вверх. Увидев ошеломленное выражение лица Гарри, он быстро добавляет: — Или нет.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что я готов к неону, — серьезно говорит Гарри, и Имран кивает с таким же трезвым пониманием.</p>
<p>Он перекидывает неоновые ремни через ближайший поручень и достает один простой ремень из мягкой коричневой кожи.</p>
<p>— Я подумал... на всякий случай, — говорит он, улыбаясь и передавая ремень Гарри. Он удивительно пахнет и ощущается мягким и гибким в его руках, когда он переворачивает его снова и снова, изучая тусклую серебряную пряжку с грубо выгравированными узорами.</p>
<p>— Идеально, — радостно говорит Гарри, продевая его в петли ремня своих новых джинсов и с удовлетворением рассматривая комбинацию этих двух вещей. — Спасибо. Я возьму оба.</p>
<p>На этот раз Гарри решает запихнуть свои старые джинсы в сумку, которую предоставляет Имран, и выходит на улицу, надев свои новые покупки. Ему хорошо, и если он случайно пройдет мимо Драгондейла и не посмотрит на Драко и Панси, которые сейчас пьют кофе, он может простить себя.</p>
<p>В четверг вечером он заходит в «Дырявый котел» на вечер викторины Невилла, одетый в джинсы, ремень и самую новую футболку, которая у него есть, а это его ярко-оранжевая футболка «Пушек Педдл». Конечно, все это меркнет по сравнению с его бородой. Нев сделал волосы на лице обязательным условием для своих друзей мужского и женского пола, и Гарри довольно гордится бородой в стиле Имрана, для сотворения которой ему понадобилось простое заклинание и много времени перед зеркалом. Он выглядит нелепо, но в этом-то все и дело.</p>
<p>Паб полон его друзей, которые были приглашены Невиллом и Драко, и первый человек, которого Гарри видит, когда он входит в теплую пивную атмосферу — это Джинни, которая щеголяет роскошными рыжими усами и раздает самоклеящиеся перья у двери. Он ухмыляется ей, беря перо, и они обмениваются восхищенными усами.</p>
<p>За столом, ближайшим к двери, сидит Гермиона с открытым пакетом чипсов, опирающимся на ее живот, выковыривая крошки из бороды, которая по объему способна соперничать с Хагридом. Усы Рона скульптурны и кудрявы, выступают из-под носа на добрых три дюйма с каждой стороны. Оглядывая паб, Гарри видит Падму и Панси, Джастина, Тео и Сабину, Соррелл и Лаванду, Энтони, Парвати и еще нескольких человек, которые сидят за столиками, облокотившись на стойку бара, сравнивают усы и вообще много шумят. Невилл сидит на краю стола, перебирает бумаги и спорит с Драко через самую фантастическую бороду Дамблдора, которую Гарри когда-либо видел.</p>
<p>Драко хмурится, и его заостренный белокурый Ван Дайк тревожно вздрагивает. <br/>— Не могу поверить, что ты так со мной поступаешь, — говорит он, и едва заметный изгиб брови — единственный признак того, что он не совсем серьезен.</p>
<p>— Нам нужен только один квизмастер, Драко, — говорит Невилл, невинно моргая.</p>
<p>— Из меня получился бы фантастический квизмастер, — вздыхает Драко.</p>
<p>— Как бы то ни было, я написал все вопросы, поэтому я единственный, кто знает все ответы, и поэтому не могу быть в команде. Так что... — Невилл пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.</p>
<p>— Ты садист, — говорит Драко, складывая руки и привлекая внимание Гарри к тому факту, что он носит точно такой же пояс.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается, Невилл тоже. Драко оглядывается по сторонам, а затем высовывает язык, очевидно, под впечатлением, что за ним никто не наблюдает. Гарри совершенно забывает о «ну и что, блять, с того?» и влюбляется в него еще чуть-чуть.</p>
<p>Когда несколько минут спустя Невилл призывает собравшихся к порядку, Гарри тянется к столу Рона и Гермионы. На самом деле ему все равно, где сидеть всю ночь, но где будет Гермиона, там будет еда и правильные ответы в большом количестве. Вскоре становится ясно, что у Невилла другие планы. Взмахом волшебной палочки он рассылает по комнате маленькие круглые значки, каждый из которых прикрепляется к другому члену группы, очевидно, наугад.</p>
<p>— На бейдже написано название вашей команды, — объясняет Невилл, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать заинтригованное бормотание и сравнение воротничков и лацканов. — Вам нужно найти остальных членов вашей команды, а затем найти столик. В каждой группе должно быть по три человека. Споры означают фанты.</p>
<p>Гарри бросает взгляд на Невилла, ловит его ухмылку и многозначительно машет в воздухе куском пергамента. Нев всегда серьезно относился к своим тестам, но это совершенно новое явление. Оставив Гермиону и Рона с печальной улыбкой, он берет свою пинту и начинает обыскивать комнату в поисках двух других участников команды «Лебеди на роликах». Гермиона, он забавляется отметить, входит в состав команды «Шапка с хорьками», а Рон — один из трех «Драконов на шпильках».</p>
<p>—Гарри, ты Лебедь! — Зовет Луна, обхватывая пальцами его запястье и мягко притягивая к себе, пока он не усаживается за ближайший маленький круглый столик.</p>
<p>— По-видимому, да, — смеется он, уже довольный своей командой. Луна знает неудивительно большое количество странного дерьма, и это может оказаться полезным только в такую ночь, как эта.</p>
<p>Она ставит тяжелый бочкообразный стакан и вытирает горькую пену с верхней губы. <br/>— О, смотри, вот наш последний лебедь, — объявляет она, сияя.</p>
<p>Гарри поворачивается и смотрит прямо в удивленные глаза Драко Малфоя. Он внутренне стонет. Это слишком для приятного вечера — даже с Луной, которая будет сидеть как чокнутый буфер между ними, Гарри почти уверен, что это будет чистая неловкость от начала до конца. И Боже, если бы он не любил этого человека целиком и полностью, он бы с удовольствием проклял его на месте.</p>
<p>— У тебя очень странное выражение лица, — говорит Драко, садясь и выгибая бровь в сторону Гарри. — Что-то случилось?</p>
<p>— Нет, — ухмыляется Гарри, находя улыбку где-то глубоко внутри и цепляясь за нее. Его сердце уже колотится, пальцы скользят по бокалу, и он чувствует тепло и энергию, исходящие от Драко, хотя они совсем не соприкасаются. Тем не менее, их колени очень близко под крошечным столиком, и это все, что Гарри может сделать, чтобы не отпрянуть и не броситься к Луне. — Я просто задумался. О том, кто должен писать, — врет он.</p>
<p>— Только не я, — быстро говорит Луна, забирая у Невилла листок с ответами и кладя его в центр стола. — В прошлый раз мы почти не набрали очков, потому что никто не мог прочитать мой почерк. Лично я думаю, что им просто не хватило воображения.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается ей, и на этот раз улыбка искренняя.<br/>— Мой не намного лучше. Драко? — Говорит он с надеждой.</p>
<p>Драко пожимает плечами, берет листок и записывает название команды простым, но изящным почерком. <br/>— Приятно сознавать, что все эти годы уроков чистописания принесли хоть какую-то пользу, — говорит он, поднимая глаза и одаривая Гарри неожиданной и сокрушительной улыбкой. Морщинки в уголках его глазах и самоуничижительный юмор в его тоне совершенно губительны для Гарри, и к тому времени, когда он успевает собрать себя воедино, Невилл выкрикивает первый вопрос.</p>
<p>У него не будет спокойного вечера, и, в таком случае, он также не будет помогать своей команде. Судя по тому, как идут дела, будет чудом, если он сможет просто пережить этот вечер, не сделав ничего глупого.</p>
<p>Он проходит первый круг (известные люди) и второй (необычные растения) без происшествий. Время от времени он дает ответ, но вынужден признать, что большую часть работы выполняют Драко и Луна. Когда Невилл с ухмылкой объявляет, что третий раунд будет посвящен жизни и карьере Гилдероя Локхарта, Гермиона громко смеется, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что задается вопросом, насколько хорошо она запомнила второй год.</p>
<p>— Это было заклятье памяти, — говорит он себе под нос, когда последний вопрос раунда вводит Драко и Луну в ступор. — Это было заклятье памяти, которое ударило его самого.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен? — Спрашивает Драко, поднимая бровь.</p>
<p>Гарри хмурится. <br/>— Конечно уверен, я был там!</p>
<p>Откуда-то с другого конца паба доносится знакомый смешок — смех Рона, — и Гарри понимает, что забыл понизить голос. Драко окидывает его долгим изучающим взглядом и записывает ответ, который дал ему Гарри.</p>
<p>Четвертый раунд — это особенно злой набор вопросов о зельеварении, и Драко проводит большую часть раунда, склонив голову над листом, тихо записывая ответы. Гарри думает, что он должен быть против того, что его даже не спрашивают о его мнении, но он очень хорошо знает, что он может предложить очень мало и ничего такого, чего Драко уже не знает. Луна, которая тоже никогда не интересовалась этой темой, пользуется случаем, чтобы пойти в бар и купить выпивку. После первой пинты Гарри решает переключиться на имбирное пиво; сегодня вечером ему понадобится вся его сообразительность, особенно когда Драко начинает задумчиво водить пером по губам, подняв глаза к потолку и подперев рукой подбородок. Гарри смотрит на него, во рту пересохло. Даже с этой нелепой бородой он смотрится мучительно заманчиво. Он, кажется, даже не понимает, что делает, и когда Луна возвращается с напитками, он просто благодарит ее и продолжает, проводя мягким пером по нижней губе в течение долгих, долгих секунд, прежде чем улыбнуться и записать то, что выглядит как «5% раствор аконита».</p>
<p>Гарри глотает свой напиток, сосредоточившись на остром треске пузырьков на языке. Он просто не хочет смотреть на Драко. Все будет в порядке. Или слушать его. Он определенно не будет случайно задевать коленом Драко, как сделал минуту назад, потому что это заставило их обоих подпрыгнуть и заставило Луну смотреть на них, как на сумасшедших. Он даже не почувствует его запаха, и это прекрасно, потому что он не должен был чувствовать чей-либо запах, кроме теплого, всеохватывающего запаха паба. Он не чувствует запаха Луны, хотя сидит близко к ней. Она не пытается свести его с ума своими поглаживаниями перышками, элегантным, цитрусовым ароматом.</p>
<p>И да, он действительно сходит с ума.</p>
<p>Он ловит взгляд Гермионы на другом конце комнаты, и ее лицо становится слегка озабоченным.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает она.</p>
<p>Он закатывает глаза и улыбается ей.<br/>— Да.</p>
<p>Он видит, что она ему не верит, но ничего не может поделать, и когда Тео наклоняется и задает ей вопрос, она отпускает его.</p>
<p>— Пятый раунд — природа, — с некоторым удовольствием объявляет Невилл.</p>
<p>Гарри решает, что пора снова начать слушать.</p>
<p>— Что самое большое, что может проглотить Синий кит? — Спрашивает Нев. — Ладно, у вас есть четыре варианта: а) грейпфрут, б) напоминалка, в) квоффл или Г) русалка?</p>
<p>Гарри, Драко и Луна переглядываются.</p>
<p>— А разве синие киты не вегетарианцы? — Через мгновение шепчет Луна. — Не думаю, что они едят русалок.</p>
<p>— Да, но имеется в виду действительно русалка, или что-то размером с русалку? — Драко говорит серьезно.</p>
<p>Гарри фыркает, совершенно забыв, что ему не положено смотреть на Драко. <br/>— Я думаю, Луна права. Я имею в виду... Я не уверен, что они вегетарианцы, но думаю, что это что-то маленькое.</p>
<p>— Все остальные ничтожны по размеру по сравнению с русалкой, — замечает Драко.</p>
<p>— И правда. — Гарри оглядывает комнату, отмечая, что команда Гермионы уже определилась с ответом и теперь балансирует хула-хупами на своих перьях и съедает их один за другим. Рядом с ними Блейз хмурится и показывает руками, сложенными чашечкой, различные фигуры и размеры. Соррел сидит рядом с ним, глядя на него веселыми темными глазами, пока она потягивает свой напиток. Панси в баре, но, как ни странно, они, похоже, не заметили ее отсутствия.</p>
<p>— Кто единственный ныне живущий родственник жирафа? — Спрашивает Невилл.</p>
<p>Гарри поворачивается к своей команде. <br/>— А что мы выбрали?</p>
<p>— Квоффл, — говорит Луна. — Мне показалось, что это хороший компромисс. Как ты думаешь, это верблюд?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — признался Гарри.</p>
<p>— Это фламинго! — восклицает Джинни, и на несколько секунд комната наполняется тихим, сбитым с толку смехом.</p>
<p>— Это окапи, — наконец говорит Драко.</p>
<p>— Кто это? — Спрашивает Луна, накручивая на палец свою заплетенную бороду.</p>
<p>— Он немного похож на зебру и немного на оленя. Я видел их в зоопарке в Денвере в прошлом году, — говорит Драко, выглядя интригующе смущенным. — Моя мать обожает африканских животных, особенно жирафов.</p>
<p>— Драко, это прекрасно! — лучезарно улыбается Луна. — Ты должен взять ее с собой на сафари!</p>
<p>— Я так и сделаю, — говорит он, делая довольно большой глоток из своего маленького стаканчика крепкого пива. — Скоро.</p>
<p>Слегка озадаченный, Гарри открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Невилл уже задает следующий вопрос, и к тому времени, как они закончили вписывать ноги, животы и глаза различных существ, он уже забыл обо всем этом.</p>
<p>Шестой раунд («закончи фразу из рекламы на ВБС») — последний раунд перед перерывом, что очень хорошо, так как к концу его все задыхаются от смеха над бессмысленными попытками Невилла начать каждую музыкальную рекламу и еще больше хихикают над глупостью самой рекламы. Гарри часто слушает «Волшебную Беспроводную Сеть», когда он снимает стены и укладывает полы; он любит переключаться между ВБС и станциями, которые играют магловскую музыку из его детства. Луна тоже любит, чтобы у нее в кабинете был включен радиоприемник.</p>
<p>Драко очаровательно озадачен всем этим.</p>
<p>— Разве ты не слушаешь радио, Драко? — Спрашивает Луна, когда они с Гарри заливаются смехом после того, как шепотом исполняют «Фаршированные чудеса Миссис Миффи».</p>
<p>— Не особенно, — говорит он, держась за нити своего достоинства, в то время как его товарищи по команде катаются от смеха перед ним. — Я слушаю пластинки, в основном, и если это то, что сейчас играет по радио, то я, пожалуй, и начинать не буду.</p>
<p>Гарри ухмыляется. Искренний смех, который он разделил с Луной, чудесно расслабил его, и хотя он все еще старается не касаться Драко под столом и не смотреть на него слишком долго, он чувствует себя намного лучше и поймал себя на том, что хочет, чтобы Драко немного расслабился.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, ты ты многое упускаешь, — советует он.</p>
<p>— А я думаю, что нет, — говорит Драко, качая головой и все равно записывая ответ.</p>
<p>— Номер шесть, — говорит Невилл и откашливается. — Они нужны и нам и вам...? — он поет, распространяя свой ужасный голос по всему пабу.</p>
<p>Гарри и Луна смотрят друг на друга с восторгом.</p>
<p>— Брент Глассингтон и безоар! — они поют, склонив головы к столу и приглушая голоса, чтобы не слышать ответа от других команд.</p>
<p>Драко устало поднимает бровь, но у Гарри возникает странное чувство, что он старается не улыбаться.</p>
<p>Когда наступает перерыв, Гарри заходит в бар, чтобы налить себе еще, а затем выходит на мощеную улицу, прислоняется к стене «Дырявого котла» и наслаждается прохладным ночным воздухом на своей коже. Небо мягкое, чернильно-голубое, усеянное звездами и окутанное клубами дыма и пара из ближайших ресторанов.</p>
<p>— Ты нашел меня, — говорит кто-то в полутьме, заставляя его подпрыгнуть.</p>
<p>— Драко? — Говорит он, хотя и так знает ответ. И конечно же, вот он, сидит на низкой стене и смотрит на Гарри неуверенными бледными глазами, которые, кажется, светятся в темноте, как у кошки. — Не знал, что ты прячешься, — добавляет он, нахмурившись.</p>
<p>— Нет, не совсем, — говорит Драко, и больше ничего. Он отворачивается.</p>
<p>Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри идет по булыжнику и садится на стену рядом с ним. Не слишком близко, но достаточно близко. Он дрожит.</p>
<p>—Было очень... было интересно послушать о твоей маме. Ты не часто говоришь о ней.</p>
<p>— Нет, ну, это как-то само собой вырвалось, — говорит Драко, хмурясь.</p>
<p>— Но это ведь не что-то плохое, — говорит Гарри. Он прикусывает губу и добавляет: — Что ты, очевидно, и так знаешь. Извини.</p>
<p>Драко бросает на него быстрый взгляд, и в этот момент Гарри видит только страх. <br/>— Моя мать — закрытый человек. С тех пор как умер мой отец, мы заботимся друг о друге. Я защищаю ее, понимаешь?</p>
<p>— Конечно, — тихо говорит Гарри, чувствуя боль в груди. Он знает Драко достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что на самом деле он не скучает по отцу — по крайней мере, не по тому человеку, которым он стал, — но все это неизведанная территория. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы задавать трудные вопросы.</p>
<p>Драко поворачивается и смотрит на него. <br/>— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает он почти шепотом.</p>
<p>У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, пальцы впиваются в грубый камень под ним. Глаза Драко ловят его и удерживают, по ниточке вытягивая из него честность.<br/>— Я думал... Я хочу... Мне просто нужно было подышать свежим воздухом, — внезапно говорит он, освобождаясь от пристального взгляда</p>
<p>Драко задумчиво смотрит на свои пальцы. <br/>— Да. Мне тоже.</p>
<p>Кажется, что проходит ужасно много времени, прежде чем появляется Луна и тащит их обратно в паб.</p>
<p>Столкнувшись с комнатой, полной слегка пьяных друзей и не способных объяснить странное поведение Драко, Гарри делает единственное, что он может — он отодвигает странный маленький момент на задворки своего сознания и бросается в вечернюю деятельность. Драко молчит несколько минут, но вскоре возвращается к своему обычному состоянию, и Гарри не знает, чувствовать ли ему облегчение или раздражение.</p>
<p>В любом случае, не сумев внести большой вклад в некоторые из предыдущих раундов, Гарри чувствует удовлетворение, обнаружив, что он вытаскивает свою команду в раунде магловской культуры и продолжает это делать в восьмом раунде (Квиддич).</p>
<p>Во всяком случае, по большей части.</p>
<p>— Какой команде принадлежит рекорд по количеству забитых мячей в Национальной Квиддичной лиге в сезоне 2008-2009 годов? — Спрашивает Невилл, лениво покачивая длинной белой бородой из стороны в сторону.</p>
<p>— Не могу себе представить, что это были «Пушки», — говорит Драко, глядя на оранжевую рубашку Гарри.</p>
<p>— Ты меня ранил, — сухо говорит Гарри. — И, конечно же, это были не они.</p>
<p>— Вообще-то, вы оба ошибаетесь, — шепчет Луна, наклоняясь вперед. Они оба удивленно поворачиваются к ней. — О, не смотрите на меня так. Управление фантазийной квиддичной лигой для команды сотрудников «Придиры» держит меня в курсе событий. «Пушки», возможно, и финишировали в этом году на седьмой позиции, но их очки от забитых мячей дали им новый командный рекорд.</p>
<p>Драко моргает.<br/> — Что ж, теперь мы в курсе, —говорит он.</p>
<p>— Да, — бормочет Гарри. — Неплохо, Луна.</p>
<p>Луна сияет, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и показывая Соррелл большой палец. Гарри поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на другую команду. Панси пьет что-то ярко раскрашенное через соломинку и кивает, пока Соррел оживленно болтает, а Блейз аккуратно заплетает в косичку тонкую прядь ее волос. Гарри не думает, что кто-то из них хоть сколько-нибудь интересуется Квиддичем, и он не удивится, если они напишут что-то странное для каждого отдельного ответа. Блейз от души смеется, и Соррел на мгновение оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Он гадает, та ли это девушка, которую ищет Блейз. Они бы хорошо подошли друг другу, но тогда Луна осталась бы без своего партнера по преступлению. Они все делают вместе.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается про себя. Есть одна мысль.</p>
<p>— Музыка и стихи! — Объявляет Невилл. — И вы будете рады услышать, что на этот раз я не буду петь.</p>
<p>Это объявление было встречено со смесью одобрительных возгласов и жалоб.</p>
<p>— Так не пойдет! — Театрально кричит Блейз. — Мы хотим услышать твой прекрасный голос.</p>
<p>Невилл смеется.<br/>— Извини, Блейз, но мой прекрасный голос испортит всю игру. Я зачитаю вам несколько стихотворений, а вы должны вспомнить следующую строчку.</p>
<p>— Портит настроение, — вздыхает Блэз, возвращаясь к своей косе.</p>
<p>— Ну, если ты выиграешь, я спою тебе целую песню по твоему выбору, — говорит Нев, и хотя предложение кажется смелым, Гарри знает так же хорошо, как и Невилл, что любая команда с Блейзом в ней с большой вероятностью пострадает от серьезного случая отвлечения и будет, почти наверняка, самой последней.</p>
<p>Успокоившись, Блейз возвращается к своей команде, а Невилл изучает свой лист пергамента.</p>
<p>— Окей. Первая... «Будь со мной от заката к рассвету, мы вместе...»</p>
<p>Как только Невилл замолкает, комната наполняется тихими голосами, когда команды повторяют его слова про себя, некоторые торжествующе строчат, а другие в замешательстве качают головами.</p>
<p>Когда Гарри поворачивается к своей команде, он видит, что Луна и Драко выжидающе смотрят на него.</p>
<p>— Что? — Шепчет он. — Я не знаю!</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты слушаешь радио, — говорит Драко, хмурясь и постукивая пером по подбородку.</p>
<p>Гарри отводит взгляд, притворяясь, что интересуется конденсатом на своем стакане.<br/>— Я слушаю. Просто эта песня не зацепила меня.</p>
<p>— Меня тоже, — говорит Луна, пожимая плечами. — Возможно, это что-то новенькое.</p>
<p>— Неважно, — шепчет Драко, ухмыляясь и записывая слова «не скрыть правду эту». — Парвати знает, но она не умеет шептать, и это ее проблемы.</p>
<p>— Это жульничество, Драко, — шипит Луна, выглядя искренне шокированной.</p>
<p>Драко озадаченно моргает, а Гарри прячет улыбку за легким покашливанием.</p>
<p>— Я не жульничаю. Я не виноват, что некоторые люди не могут говорить потише. Кроме того, — говорит Драко, подталкивая Гарри ногой под столом и заставляя его поднять глаза, как будто ища подтверждения своим словам, — Я не гонюсь за призом. Я просто не хочу, чтобы мы были последними.</p>
<p>— Мы не будем последними, — уверенно говорит Гарри. Драко слегка улыбается ему.</p>
<p>— Вторая, — объявляет Невилл. — «Дементоры ждут в небесах впереди...»</p>
<p>— Унеси меня ввысь на метле любви! — Шепчет Гарри, вздрогнув, когда встречается взглядом с Драко и обнаруживает, что тот произносит эти слова одновременно с ним. На какое-то мгновение воцаряется тишина, и они смотрят друг на друга, а затем оба растворяются в тихом, сдавленном смехе. Луна тоже смеется, но Гарри просто не может отвести взгляд от Драко; внезапно как будто что-то выстрелило из ниоткуда и связало их вместе на несколько коротких секунд яркой, нелепой связи. А потом все кончается, и Гарри отворачивается, а тускло освещенный паб снова окружает его. Он вздыхает.</p>
<p>По другую сторону от него Луна хмурится в свой бокал и — Гарри в этом не совсем уверен — бормочет что-то себе под нос на греческом.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, подталкивая ее локтем.</p>
<p>Она поднимает голову и невинно моргает своими большими глазами. <br/>— О, да. Хотя я думаю, что Селестина на самом деле поет «унеси меня ввысь на метле к любви». Хотя мне больше нравится ваша версия, — признается она.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Внезапно говорит Драко, пристально глядя на Луну. — Мне не следовало доверять Блейзу. Он поет ее именно так.</p>
<p>Гарри фыркает. <br/>— У Блейза действительно есть талант заставлять любую песню звучать грязнее, чем она есть на самом деле.</p>
<p>— Это правда, — соглашается Луна. — Например... «Бабуля сказала: притормози», а не «бабуля сказала мне: отсоси».<br/>Выбрав именно этот момент, чтобы сделать глоток своего напитка, Гарри почти задыхается от невозмутимого заявления Луны. Какое-то мгновение она ошеломленно смотрит на него, а потом протягивает руку и хлопает его по спине, пока он не начинает хрипеть и отмахиваться от нее.</p>
<p>— Этот человек опасен для общества, — говорит Драко, в ужасе нахмурив брови.</p>
<p>Они остаются такими до конца раунда, смягчаясь лишь на мгновение, когда он смеется над впечатлением Луны от всех шести членов «А. Я. Прекрасен» и «Пушконадирателей», и есть что-то неотвратимо очаровательное в удивлении и крошечной вспышке наивности среди всей его обычной холодной деловитости, которая нежно  куда-то тянет Гарри и отказывается остановиться.</p>
<p>К концу основной части викторины у Гарри не осталось сомнений, что эта штука — штука с Драко — становится только хуже. Он справлялся с этим, и справлялся довольно хорошо, уже несколько лет, но теперь, когда кот вышел из пресловутого мешка и все, кроме Драко, знают об этом, это чувство просто усиливается, растет и все плотнее обволакивает его. Это только вопрос времени, когда он споткнется, и тогда он упадет, выплескивая чувства повсюду.</p>
<p>И это будет адская неразбериха. Потому что, если он думает, что сейчас это неловко, он даже не может себе представить, как неловко было бы, если бы Драко знал, что он чувствует. Это может даже стать настолько ужасным, что одному или обоим из них придется выйти из круга общения, а об этом даже думать невыносимо. Может быть, ему просто следует забыть обо всем этом и найти кого-то, кто не имеет ничего общего с его друзьями. Это было бы не так сложно.</p>
<p>Он вздыхает. Но это будет не Драко.</p>
<p>После нескольких повторений в последнюю минуту и отчаянных попыток заполнить пробелы, Нев приказывает командам поменяться листами с ответами для проверки, и Гарри вырывается из своих бесполезных мыслей, когда появляется лист пергамента с надписью «Мантикраб на скейтборде», написанной сверху крупным, петляющим почерком. Похоже, они поменялись местами с командой Блейза, и когда Гарри оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, Панси, Соррел и Блейз с восторженным интересом изучают свой лист ответов.</p>
<p>— О, Блейз, я же говорила тебе, что это плакучий кактус! — Соррел вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Прости, старушка, — говорит Блейз, накрывая ее маленькую руку своей огромной.</p>
<p>— Я не старая, — бормочет она, но не убирает руку.</p>
<p>Невиллу удается получить ответы почти без инцидентов, успешно подавляя большинство попыток спорить с квизмастером, размахивая листом фантов, пока придирчивый не отступает, но Рон заходит слишком далеко со спором о туманном квиддичном термине и вынужден оставить «Драконов на шпильках» и исполнить ирландскую джигу для развлечения других команд. Рон справляется с этим с некоторым апломбом, несмотря на то, что он совершенно трезв и ярко краснеет от смущения, и он возвращается на свое место под громовые аплодисменты своих друзей и свист от дам за стойкой.</p>
<p>Как и предсказывал Гарри, «Лебеди на роликах» не последние. На самом деле, к тому времени, когда наполовину огласили ответы, Гарри понял, что у них уже есть примерно вдвое больше правильных ответов, чем у команды Блейза. Однако ответы «Мантикраб» куда интереснее.</p>
<p>— Нет, Блейз, на вопрос «как маггловские врачи лечат аппендицит?» не может быть ответа «надевают шляпу и надеются на лучшее», — говорит Невилл, пытаясь сохранить строгое выражение лица, но терпя неудачу.</p>
<p>— Откуда ты знаешь, что это был мой ответ? — Спрашивает Блейз, оглядываясь на Гарри, который первым прочитал ответ, задаваясь вопросом, может ли он дать очки за исключительную креативность.</p>
<p>Мудро решив, что никакого внятного ответа на этот вопрос нет, Невилл двигается дальше.</p>
<p>Луна права насчет «Пушек», и, благодаря ей и Гарри, они набирают максимальное количество очков в раунде «реклама на ВБС», чего нельзя сказать о «Мантикрабах», которые, очевидно, думают, что мятные смеси профессора Дингла «заставят вас трястись и дрожать» и что все ведьмы приходят в «Гламур Гандора», потому что «их бородавки многочисленны и начинают формировать свою собственную политическую систему».</p>
<p>Луна ликует, когда нечестный поступок Драко ни к чему не приводит — он ошибся, услышав правильный ответ «не скрыть магию эту», как «не скрыть правду эту», но Драко, кажется, даже не замечает, так он восхищен ответом «Мантикраб»: «На острове Уайт запустим змея летать, как комету».</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что это неправильный ответ, но я действительно хочу дать им очки за него — вздыхает он, улыбка мелькает в уголках его рта.</p>
<p>«Я дам тебе очки через минуту», — услужливо грозит усталое от напряжения подсознание Гарри.</p>
<p>К абсолютному ничьему удивлению, команда Гермионы выигрывает с большим отрывом, и она, Тео и Падма стоят, чтобы поклониться и драматично помахать под свист окружающих их людей.</p>
<p>— Как вы знаете, за первое место не полагается никакого приза, кроме неоспоримой славы, которой вы можете наслаждаться до следующего квиза, — говорит Невилл, выходя из-за своего стола и размахивая большой деревянной ложкой. — Однако у нас, как всегда, есть приз за самое прискорбное выступление этого вечера, так что, пожалуйста, встаньте...</p>
<p>Невилл ждет, подняв ложку, пока все не встанут на ноги.</p>
<p>—... за трофей имени «Священного профессора Снейпа-болвана»! — объявляет он, и зал взрывается криками и аплодисментами.</p>
<p>Гарри не может точно вспомнить, когда Невилл начал награждать ложкой Снейпа на своих вечерах викторин; все, что он знает, это то, что вечер был бы ужасно неполным без него.</p>
<p>— Вы дали взятку! — Крикнул Драко, продолжая хлопать в ладоши, когда Блейз, Соррелл и Панси встали и направились к бару, чтобы забрать свой трофей.</p>
<p>— Отвали, Драко, мы работали ради этого! — Восклицает Панси, протягивая ложку своим товарищам по команде, а затем драматично подбрасывая ее в воздух. Где-то позади Гарри вспыхивает камера.</p>
<p>В разгар праздника и давки, когда все сразу направляются к бару, Гарри поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, и обнаруживает, что тот смотрит на него. Серые глаза поспешно отворачиваются, и Гарри сдерживает вздох, притворяясь, что не замечает, как Драко подходит к столу Тео и садится.</p>
<p>— Мне грустно видеть тебя таким несчастным, Гарри, — тихо говорит Луна.</p>
<p>Гарри поворачивается к ней.<br/>— Я не несчастен, — говорит он, и это может быть правдой. Он расстроен, определенно, и ему больно, но он не несчастен.</p>
<p>— Я тебе не верю, — просто говорит она. Она встает со своего места и кладет руку ему на плечо. — Ты и сам не веришь.</p>
<p>С этими словами она уходит, отыскивая Соррелл и поздравительно обнимая ее. Оставшись один за столом, Гарри на мгновение уронил голову на руки, вздрогнув оттого, что его аккуратная борода потерлась о ладони. Выдавив раздражение долгим, хриплым вздохом, он встает и подходит к Рону за его столом.</p>
<p>— Ты молодец, — говорит Рон, поднимая бокал в сторону Гарри. — Второе место может считаться и первым, поскольку мы знаем, что Гермиона всегда будет побеждать.</p>
<p>— Вряд ли это можно предугадать заранее, — говорит Гермиона, протягивая руку к маленькому пакетику с сухим жареным арахисом. — И все же ты хорошо справился.</p>
<p>— Особенно учитывая обстоятельства... ну знаешь, — говорит Рон, бросая на Гарри многозначительный взгляд.</p>
<p>Гарри пожимает плечами, чувствуя, что краснеет. <br/>— Все было прекрасно.</p>
<p>— Похоже, ты очень хорошо справляешься, — беззаботно говорит Гермиона, притворяясь, что очень заинтересована арахисом в своей руке. — И в кои-то веки он не мог убежать.</p>
<p>— Ммм, — говорит Гарри. — Может, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?</p>
<p>Рон пожимает плечами.<br/>— Ну, я как раз говорил Джинни, что… —</p>
<p>— Невилл, насчет твоего предложения, — гремит Блейз.</p>
<p>Рон замолкает, оглядываясь через плечо. Гермиона перестает есть арахис и тоже смотрит.</p>
<p>Нев поворачивается к Блейзу с бокалом в руке.<br/> — Да?</p>
<p>— Ну, от меня не ускользнуло, что ты сказал, что если мы победим, то ты споешь нам песню. А теперь, — говорит Блейз, осторожно поднимая деревянную ложку. — От меня также не ускользнуло, что мы — единственная команда, которая хоть что-то выиграла. Следовательно... Мне кажется, ты должен нам песню.</p>
<p>Невилл долго смотрит на него. Наконец он вздыхает. <br/>— Вполне справедливо. Но только если ты споешь со мной.</p>
<p>— Конечно. — Темные глаза Блэза сверкают.</p>
<p>Гермиона фыркает и снова принимается хрустеть орешками. <br/>— Как будто он откажется от шанса выступить.</p>
<p>Через несколько секунд Блейз уже сидит за роялем в углу. Нев прислоняется к нему, потягивая свой огневиски с покорным выражением лица.</p>
<p>Блейз играет несколько зажигательных вступительных аккордов, а затем поет:<br/>— Я понял, что ты — проблема, доставал мандарин из своих штанов!</p>
<p>Невилл смеется и присоединяется к нему:<br/>— Должен был знать, что ты хуже целого стада проклятых коров!</p>
<p>Пение продолжается до поздней ночи, и за это время Гарри не обменялся с Драко ни единым словом.</p>
<p>Что просто прекрасно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Проснувшись в пятницу утром с ясной головой и животом, полным беспокойной энергии, Гарри направился в Косой Переулок, не останавливаясь, чтобы позавтракать или продумать свои действия. Он потрясен, и ему нужно заняться чем-нибудь непривычным. Он не знает почему, но он уверен, что его обычной дозы украшения и тяжелой физической работы просто не помогут ему сегодня. Ему нужен настоящий вызов: один для его мозга и его уровня комфорта. И только одна вещь способна на это.</p>
<p>Он заходит в магазин, слегка запыхавшись после бега трусцой по Косой Аллее, и сердце его замирает от облегчения, когда он видит Кэла, шагающего к нему. Имран вежливо улыбается ему из-за прилавка, и Гарри улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя в большей безопасности с этим барьером между ним и ужасными неоновыми вещами.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, сэр. У тебя такой вид, будто ты торопишься, — говорит Кэл, его бледные глаза сверкают.</p>
<p>Гарри смущенно пожимает плечами. <br/>— Не совсем так. Я просто чувствовал… энергию.</p>
<p>— В энергии нет ничего постыдного, — говорит Кэл.— Не последуете ли вы за мной?</p>
<p>Гарри думает, что да. Он медленно идет за Кэлом, который на этот раз не швыряет одежду через весь магазин. Не отвлекаясь, Гарри ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за длинными ногами Кэла, одетыми в темные, хорошо сшитые брюки, и за его грациозной походкой, которая напоминает Гарри о Драко. Гарри быстро отодвигает эту неприятную мысль на задний план и следует за Кэлом в зеркальную комнату.</p>
<p>На этот раз он принимает предложенный кофе и опускается в резное кресло, чтобы выпить его. Этот жар согревает его внутренности, а кофеин быстро доводит его беспокойство до крайности. Его это даже не волнует. Кэл молча наблюдает за ним минуту или две, а потом спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Итак, что ты ищешь сегодня?</p>
<p>Гарри одним глотком допивает горькую жидкость и ставит чашку на пол.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — признается он, пряча смущение за очередным пожатием плеч. Если он хочет как следует отвлечься, он полагает, что должен отпустить все это и посмотреть, что произойдет. — Как ты думаешь, что мне нужно?</p>
<p>На лице Кэла медленно расплывается искренняя улыбка.<br/>— Это очень серьезный вопрос.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется. <br/>— Да, наверное. Но вот что: на прошлой неделе вы продали мне костюм, а в понедельник Имран продал мне эти джинсы. Все остальное, что у меня есть, либо покрыто краской, либо дыряво, либо древнее. Настоящий вопрос в том, можешь ли ты мне помочь?</p>
<p>На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, и между ними проносится взгляд спокойного понимания.</p>
<p>— Да, — говорит Кэл и кивает Гарри, прежде чем исчезнуть в магазине.</p>
<p>Гарри встает и смотрит на свое отражение, на свои растрепанные волосы, на свой любимый старый джемпер, засунув руки в карманы. Кэл собирается помочь ему, и одна эта мысль немного успокаивает нервную энергию, которая течет из его вен. Он медленно дышит, убеждая себя, что дело уже не в Драко, не в том, что он думает. Это... во всяком случае, не совсем о том, что он думает.</p>
<p>Кэл возвращается через несколько минут, закутанный в брюки, джинсы, рубашки и бог знает что еще. Он вешает все на место и возвращается к Гарри, небрежно скрестив руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Вы реставрируете дома, мистер Поттер, — говорит он. Это не вопрос.</p>
<p>— Да. И зови меня Гарри, — настаивает он.</p>
<p>Кэл кивает.<br/>— Конечно. Я не могу с чистой совестью обеспечить вас рабочим гардеробом. Эта одежда не для работы. Она предназначена для наслаждения. Понимаешь?</p>
<p>— Да, — бормочет Гарри. Выражение лица Кэла тщательно нейтральное, но он не может не чувствовать, что его ругают, и, вероятно, он этого заслуживает. Он спокойно решает приложить усилия на этот раз, чтобы держать свой новый гардероб подальше от хаоса своей работы.</p>
<p>— Полагаю, у тебя много одежды для работы, — говорит Кэл со странной улыбкой, а затем отворачивается, щелкая по вешалкам и передавая Гарри стопку одежды.</p>
<p>Гарри ничего не говорит, берет вещи и идет в раздевалку. Теперь он знает, что делать.</p>
<p>Он стоит перед зеркалом в третьем наряде — накрахмаленной белой рубашке и темных льняных брюках, — когда снова заговаривает, сам не зная зачем. Может быть, ему просто нужно нарушить молчание; может быть, это спокойная теплота в глазах Кэла, когда он возится с воротником рубашки; Гарри понятия не имеет. Это просто выходит наружу.</p>
<p>— Молли Уизли все это затеяла, знаешь ли.</p>
<p>Кэл поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. — А?</p>
<p>Гарри закусил губу.<br/>— Да. Она... ну, она для меня как мать, так что, конечно, она постоянно беспокоится.</p>
<p>Кэл улыбается, издавая тихий звук понимания и жестом показывая Гарри, чтобы тот развел руки в стороны.</p>
<p>— Она сказала, что я не очень-то стараюсь. Из-за моей одежды и прочего хлама. И это было нормально, потому что именно так поступают матери. А потом я пошел на эту вечеринку, где мы все должны были переодеться друг в друга... Я знаю, это звучит глупо, но это именно то, что мы делаем, — говорит Гарри, поворачивая запястье по просьбе Кэла и продолжая смотреть на свои собственные глаза в зеркале, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта он говорит все это. Однако он все равно уже начал, и сомневается, что Кэл кому-нибудь расскажет.</p>
<p>— Если тебе это нравится, то это не глупо, — говорит Кэл, не поднимая глаз.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается. <br/>— Именно. Итак, одна моя подруга нарядилась так же, как я, и ее костюм был... скажем так, он был слишком точен. Наверное, это заставило меня осознать, как ужасно я выгляжу — и именно так меня воспринимают люди. Я не думал, что это имеет значение, но... Я пытаюсь объяснить это не тому человеку, не так ли? — он вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Почему ты так говоришь?</p>
<p>— Ну, посмотри на себя, — говорит Гарри, указывая на безупречный наряд Кэла и тщательно уложенные волосы. — Ты, очевидно, думаешь, что это имеет значение. — Когда Кэл поднимает бровь, Гарри в ужасе стонет. — Боже, нет... Я не это имел в виду... Я не хочу сказать, что ты меркантильный. Ты просто, очевидно, никогда не выглядел как зона бедствия.</p>
<p>Кэл смеется.<br/>— Гарри, это моя работа. Если я приду на работу в таком виде, как будто только что встал с постели, никто не захочет покупать у меня одежду. У нас совсем другие обстоятельства.</p>
<p>— Наверное, — говорит Гарри, — хотя я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что такие люди, как ты, просто просыпаются и выглядят идеально.</p>
<p>Кэл качает головой, его губы кривятся в довольной улыбке.<br/>— Ничто не может быть дальше от истины.</p>
<p>Гарри молчит. Он смотрит на отражение Кэла в зеркале, когда наклоняется над другим рукавом, и поймал себя на том, что ему интересно, как он выглядит утром, с взъерошенными темными волосами и длинными конечностями, свободными от жесткой ткани. Он позволяет своему разуму плыть по течению, воображение мелькает над линией бледной спины, сильных, худых плеч, мягких темных волос, которые переходят в белокурые и холодные голубые глаза, которые становятся серебристо-серыми и любопытными.</p>
<p>— Можешь снять это, — говорит Кэл, похлопывая Гарри по плечу.</p>
<p>Он подпрыгивает, сердце колотится, когда он приходит в себя. <br/>— Хорошо, хорошо, — через мгновение удается ему.</p>
<p>В раздевалке он сдерживает дыхание и тихо говорит себе, какой он идиот, пока Кэл снова не заговаривает.</p>
<p>— Я немного знаком с Молли Уизли. Я не могу не задаться вопросом, почему ты принимаешь модные советы от женщины, которая носит... такой кардиган.</p>
<p>— Ей нравится этот кардиган, — возражает Гарри, пряча свое веселье, когда застегивает следующую пару брюк и представляется для осмотра.</p>
<p>Губы Кэла дрогнули.<br/>— Я уверен, что ты тоже любишь этот джемпер, не так ли?</p>
<p>Гарри, защищаясь, оглядывается на свой джемпер. — Он был со мной долгое время.</p>
<p>— Это заметно.</p>
<p>Гарри думает, что ему следует обидеться, но он только смеется. <br/>— Это прекрасно. Он может прийти ко мне на работу, когда вся эта одежда вынуждена оставаться дома.</p>
<p>— Одобряю, — говорит Кэл и хмурится. — Я не одобряю эту рубашку. Понятия не имею, почему я решил, что этот цвет тебе подойдет. Пожалуйста, прости меня.</p>
<p>Гарри озадаченно смотрит на светло-зеленую рубашку. <br/>— Думаю, все в порядке.</p>
<p>— Нет, — решительно говорит Кэл. — Но брюки-то хорошие. Я думаю, что просто их немного...</p>
<p>Гарри кивает, лишь смутно замечая, как палочка Кэла щелкает вокруг его пояса, делая обычные мелкие корректировки. Теперь все кажется таким нормальным; он понятия не имеет, чего так боялся вначале.</p>
<p>Руки Кэла легки и осторожны, когда он манипулирует лацканами, подолами и петлицами, и он начинает чувствовать себя совершенно естественно, когда его перемещают в нужное положение или исправляют его позу через равные промежутки времени. Он не возражает, чтобы Кэл прикасался к нему. Все нормально. И хотя он чрезвычайно привлекателен своей сардонической улыбкой, теплым травяным ароматом и умными глазами, нет никакого электрического скачка, когда их кожа соприкасается, ничего в груди не переворачивается, когда Кэл стоит позади него или стоит на коленях у его ног, или подходит близко, чтобы застегнуть или расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу.</p>
<p>Нет, это все Драко, а Драко не-хочет-его.</p>
<p>Кэл — интересный человек. Он интригует. Гарри даже не знает, откуда он родом, в каком районе живет, натурал он или гей, есть ли у него семья. Он полагает, что мог бы спросить об этом, и эта мысль наполняет его любопытством и смущением.</p>
<p>— Иногда я помогаю таким людям, потому что они пытаются произвести на кого-то впечатление, — говорит Кэл, словно читая его мысли.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, я это делаю? — Осторожно спрашивает Гарри.</p>
<p>Кэл приподнимает одно плечо в элегантном пожатии.<br/>— Даже не знаю. Возможно, ты вызываешь у меня некоторое любопытство.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает. <br/>— Я думаю, это может быть причиной, — признается он, чувствуя себя немного пристыженным.</p>
<p>— Он знает о ваших усилиях? — Спрашивает Кэл, направляя Гарри обратно в раздевалку. — Пожалуйста, положи эту рубашку в стопку «абсолютно нет».</p>
<p>— Очень сомневаюсь, — ворчит Гарри, швыряя рубашку на скамейку и опускаясь рядом с ней, упершись локтями в колени и обхватив голову руками, проводя пальцами по волосам.</p>
<p>— Хотя в моих интересах продать тебе как можно больше одежды, — говорит Кэл через дверь, тон осторожный и тяжелый, — я считаю, что слова гораздо эффективнее в таких ситуациях.</p>
<p>Гарри коротко смеется.<br/>— Наверное, ты прав, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги и берясь за следующую вешалку. На ней висит очень запутанная одежда, которая, кажется, не имеет никаких застежек. — Когда я наберусь смелости и попробую это сделать, я дам тебе знать, как все пройдет. А тем временем, как, черт возьми, работают эти брюки?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Гарри выходит из магазина в ослепительно жаркий полдень, отягощенный сумками с веревочными ручками и заверениями забавно звучащего Кэла, что еще много работы предстоит сделать. Он аппарирует обратно в номер двенадцать при первой же возможности и тащит свои покупки наверх, пока не передумал. После нескольких минут раздумий он вытаскивает свою старую одежду из древнего гардероба и запихивает ее — с помощью одного или двух дополнительных заклинаний — в комод. Затем он вешает свои новые рубашки, костюмы и брюки и складывает джемперы и футболки в аккуратные квадраты так, как показал ему Кэл, прежде чем положить их на дно шкафа.</p>
<p>Не зная, что делать с обувью, но уверенный, что им не место в куче в коридоре вместе с его существующими парами, он решает сложить их в коробки рядом со шкафом. Наконец он приносит огромную кружку ледяной воды и плюхается обратно на кровать, с довольным недоверием разглядывая множество цветов и тканей.</p>
<p>В то воскресенье в «Норе» Билл восхищается его новой футболкой и льняными брюками, интересуется, где он их взял, Джинни тщательно осматривает его, говоря, что ищет дырки, и хлопочет с Молли, которая в восторге от улучшения гардероба Гарри, но беспокоится о длинной царапине, которая тянется вдоль его правой руки от запястья до локтя.</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, — настаивает он в третий или четвертый раз, беря с подноса еще три жареных картофелины, чтобы отвлечь ее. — Я споткнулся и поцарапал ее о сломанную плитку. Все могло быть гораздо хуже.</p>
<p>Молли не выглядит убежденной, но, к счастью, она просто сжимает его руку и продолжает есть.</p>
<p>— Если вы хотите о чем-то беспокоиться, то нужно видеть состояние моих лодыжек, — раздраженно говорит Гермиона, откидываясь на спинку стула и обмахиваясь салфеткой.</p>
<p>Молли бросает на нее сочувственный взгляд.<br/>— Боюсь, у меня со всеми было так же. Ты должна попросить Рона помассировать их для тебя, — говорит она, бросая острый взгляд на сына через стол.</p>
<p>Гермиона фыркает.</p>
<p>— Я пытался, — говорит Рон почти шепотом, избегая смотреть в глаза матери и жене и вместо этого умоляюще глядя на Гарри.</p>
<p>Гарри нечего предложить, но он действительно сочувствует Гермионе. Сочетание недавно поднявшейся температуры и состояния тяжелой беременности сделало ее измотанной, перегретой и раздраженной, и хотя он знает, что ее обычное хорошее настроение где-то там, он также сомневается, что пылающий жаркий, влажный день в саду за домом Уизли — это способ вывести его наружу. Она, однако, все еще ест все, что попадается на глаза, и Рон, кажется, прибегает к тому, чтобы размахивать едой у нее под носом всякий раз, когда грозит нахмуриться.</p>
<p>— Осталось всего две недели, — бодро говорит Перси, но его попытка поднять настроение Гермионы мгновенно пресекается мрачным взглядом, который она бросает в его сторону.</p>
<p>— У нас остались еще шкварки, мама? — Спрашивает Рон с легким отчаянием в голосе.</p>
<p>Молли кивает, словно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и передает маленькое блюдо Рону, который тут же ставит его перед женой, словно подношение.</p>
<p>— Хм, — говорит Гермиона, беря кусочек и погружая в него зубы с почти довольным выражением лица. Рядом с ней Рон, кажется, сдувается от облегчения.</p>
<p>Забавляясь, Гарри наблюдает за ней, не в силах отрицать укол сочувствия к своему другу. Здесь достаточно жарко для всех за столом, и ни один из них не носит ребенка, а это — уверяет его Гермиона — большое количество лишней воды вокруг них. Воздух туманен и густ, заставляя Гарри часто менять положение, ища малейший намек на освежающий бриз и ничего не находя. Он чувствует себя влажным и липким, даже в своей новой летней одежде, одобренной Кэлом, и время от времени капелька пота неприятно скатывается по его спине. Молли, которая страдает от жары так же сильно, как и остальные члены ее семьи, все еще сочла нужным приготовить большой обед с жареными блюдами, и Гарри не уверен, должен ли он аплодировать ее усилиям или вызвать квалифицированного целителя разума.</p>
<p>Как бы то ни было, он покидает «Нору», как и каждое воскресенье, измученный, набитый достаточным количеством еды и любви, чтобы продержаться еще какое-то время. Он осторожно обнимает Гермиону, когда они расстаются, позволяя ей прислониться к нему на мгновение и прижимаясь поцелуем к ее влажным волосам, когда она тяжело вздыхает у него на плече.</p>
<p>— Иди домой и прими прохладную ванну, — бормочет он. — Ты даже можешь попросить Рона сделать это за тебя. Он сделает все, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой, ты знаешь.</p>
<p>Она улыбается сквозь ткань его футболки.<br/> — Я знаю. Прости, что я такая сварливая старая корова.</p>
<p>— Ты прекрасно справляешься. — Гарри улыбается и отпускает ее. Рон тут же берет ее за руку и крепко сжимает.</p>
<p>— Пошли, — говорит он, благодарно улыбаясь Гарри и ведя ее обратно в дом. — Я подумал, что ты могла бы принять ванну, а я мог бы сделать тебе немного тостов с сыром.</p>
<p>— С корнишонами? — С надеждой спрашивает Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Обязательно.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается, глядя, как они исчезают в доме. Он лениво поднимает руку и разглядывает длинную уродливую царапину. Повинуясь импульсу, он достает палочку, на мгновение сосредотачивается и исцеляет ее.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В течение следующей недели температура продолжает расти, быстро обходя «приятный» уровень, чтобы достичь «слишком чертовски жарко, чтобы что-то делать» и упрямо придерживаясь его. Чтобы продолжить работу, Гарри проводит ранние утренние и поздние вечерние часы в недостроенном доме, окруженный всеми охлаждающими чарами, какие только может собрать, а днем возвращается в дом номер двенадцать, чтобы сделать единственное, что кажется ему возможным в эту нелепую жару: лежать очень тихо и читать книгу.</p>
<p>Он быстро пробирается через груду романов и руководств, которые обычно слишком занят, чтобы читать, плюхается на спину на кровать с несколькими веерами и чарами, крутящимися вокруг одновременно, и книга лениво парит над его лицом. Когда шторы задернуты, а окна постоянно распахнуты, он чувствует запах раскаленных мостовых и свежескошенной травы, доносящийся снизу. Болтовня соседей, дезориентированное жужжание насекомых и смех детей с водяными пистолетами создают такой успокаивающий, вызывающий воспоминания фон, что Гарри неохотно покидает свою позицию. Он отказывается от обеда, посещения паба и пикника в парке, предпочитая оставаться в своем прохладном маленьком убежище, оставляя его только для работы и наспех приготовленных бутербродов. Все дело в жаре, твердо говорит он себе. Он просто хочет чувствовать себя комфортно, и это всегда здорово — побыть немного одному.</p>
<p>Он определенно не избегает Драко, это точно, и его не смущает тот факт, что единственное место, куда он действительно хочет пойти, — это зеркальная комната Кэла. И вовсе не потому, что он напоминает Гарри о Драко. Потому что на самом деле, он и правда напоминает, но это не Драко. Кроме того, Гарри не может даже думать об этом, не застонав и не позволив своей нынешней книге упасть ему на лицо, потому что все в нем каким-то образом умудряется напоминать Драко, и это чертовски больно.</p>
<p>Уже наступает конец недели, когда он снова оказывается в Косом переулке.</p>
<p>Мягкий волшебный ветерок обдувает его, когда он входит в магазин, и из-за прилавка Кэл улыбается, как будто искренне рад его видеть. Гарри молча следует за ним в зеркальную комнату, охваченный чувством чистого облегчения. Так или иначе, это то место, где он должен быть. С остальным он разберется позже.</p>
<p>— И чем я могу вам помочь сегодня? — Спрашивает Кэл. Как всегда, он выглядит безупречно, одетый, несмотря на жару, в темные брюки, полосатую рубашку и аккуратный жилет.</p>
<p>Гарри колеблется. Ему и в голову не приходило, что придется отвечать на этот вопрос, хотя Кэл задавал его каждый раз, когда они встречались.</p>
<p>— Ну... у меня создалось впечатление, что у нас еще много работы, — говорит он наконец, неловко пожимая плечами. — И слишком жарко, чтобы делать что-то еще.</p>
<p>Кэл смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.<br/>— Да. Да, я действительно так сказал, не так ли?</p>
<p>Гарри смотрит в ответ, внезапно снова теряя уверенность в себе. Кэл явно чувствует себя неуютно, рассеянно, и Гарри не знает, как с этим справиться. Обычно именно он чувствует себя неуверенно и не в своей тарелке, а Кэл всегда знает, что сказать и сделать. Просто так уж сложилось.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает он после нескольких долгих секунд молчания.</p>
<p>Кэл быстро моргает.<br/>— Да, конечно. Прости меня. Я просто пойду и найду кое-что для тебя.</p>
<p>Он поворачивается на каблуках и выходит из комнаты, оставив Гарри в недоумении смотреть ему вслед. Когда он возвращается, его спокойная уверенность твердо стоит на месте, и Гарри вскоре приступает к обычной рутине примерки одежды и представления себя для одобрения и корректировки. К тому времени, как он уходит и спешит вниз по душному Косому переулку со своими сумками, чтобы аппарировать обратно в свою прохладную спальню, он почти забыл момент беспокойства Кэла, но не совсем.</p>
<p>В течение следующих нескольких дней температура держится на стабильно угнетающем высоком уровне, а также рушится рассудок Гарри, когда он поддается своему желанию увидеть Кэла еще несколько раз. Его оправдания становятся все более прозрачными с каждым визитом, начиная с какого-то неопределенного бормотания о необходимости новой пары ботинок и ухудшаясь до такой степени, что он просто входит в магазин и оказывается в зеркальной комнатой без единого слова. Кэла это поразительно не смущает, он принимает жалкое присутствие Гарри с присущей ему теплотой и профессионализмом. Он, кажется, нисколько не возражает против того, чтобы помочь Гарри купить вещи, которые ему не нужны, и ему приходится время от времени напоминать себе, что да, это, вероятно, потому, что Кэлу платят за то, чтобы он был с ним мил.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, он, кажется, совершенно доволен идти выше и дальше. В особенно насыщенный день среды, когда Гарри примеряет яркие рубашки для вечеринки Рона и Гермионы, посвященной «волнам жара», он поднимает глаза и говорит:</p>
<p>— Скажи, ты добился каких-нибудь успехов с этим человеком?</p>
<p>Гарри торопливо выдыхает. <br/>— Нет, — говорит он наконец, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Вовсе нет.</p>
<p>— Мне было интересно. Вокруг тебя царит атмосфера разочарования, — задумчиво произносит Кэл. — Надеюсь, я тебя не обидел. Я просто любопытный.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется, встречая в зеркале взгляд Кэла и удивляясь. «Атмосфера разочарования» — это, вероятно, преуменьшение, но он не обиделся. Просто... ему тоже любопытно, предполагает он.</p>
<p>— Нет, все в порядке. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах... может быть, в этом и проблема.</p>
<p>— Тогда ты не знаешь, впечатлила ли его твоя новая одежда, — говорит Кэл.</p>
<p>Гарри качает головой. <br/>— Сейчас это кажется немного нелепым, — признается он. — Ты ведь не должен меняться, чтобы заставить кого-то полюбить тебя, правда?</p>
<p>Кэл оттолкнулся от стены и встал позади Гарри. Их взгляды встречаются и задерживаются в зеркале, когда он поправляет воротник Гарри и легко кладет обе руки ему на плечи.</p>
<p>— Нет, — говорит он через мгновение мягким голосом. — Нет, не должен.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает, на мгновение закрывая глаза и позволяя себе представить, что руки Кэла — это руки Драко, что утешительное присутствие позади него приходит от человека с острыми серыми глазами и угловатыми чертами лица, которые он никогда не сможет полностью выкинуть из головы. Это не помогает. Он открывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Может, мне стоит просто сдаться? Я пробовал уже тысячу раз. Может быть, на этот раз все получится.</p>
<p>Кэл поднимает темную бровь.<br/>— Или ты можешь попытаться поговорить с ним.</p>
<p>— Я могу говорить с ним... Я имею в виду, что не так давно мы провели вместе целый вечер... но я даже не знаю, как я начну говорить с ним об этом, — говорит Гарри, и лицо его пылает от этой мысли. — Я, наверное, просто взорвусь или что-нибудь в этом роде.</p>
<p>Кэл улыбается.<br/>— Конечно, стоит попробовать, прежде чем ты сдашься.</p>
<p>Гарри неохотно улыбается ему в ответ, и они поворачиваются друг к другу.</p>
<p>— Ты всем своим клиентам даешь такие хорошие советы?</p>
<p>Улыбка Кэла становится злой. <br/>— Только самым приятным.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>К тому времени, когда он появляется в коттедже Рона и Гермионы следующей ночью, Гарри решил последовать совету Кэла. Ничего другого не остается — он должен поговорить с Драко. И ладно, все это может быть унизительно, и это, вероятно, будет полной катастрофой, но он не может продолжать в том же духе. Он не спал спокойно уже несколько недель, и он знает, что это только частично из-за погоды.</p>
<p>Серая, тяжелая жара особенно неприятна, однако, когда он аппарирует на задний двор их дома и немедленно натыкается на теплую и прыгающую Розу. Он подхватывает ее на руки и раскачивает, улыбаясь ее хихикающей мольбе:<br/>— Будь осторожен, дядя Гарри! Я только что пила чай!</p>
<p>— О, неужели? И что же ты тогда здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>— Я жду бабушку, — говорит Роза, теребя свои длинные рыжие косы, Когда Гарри опускает ее на землю. — Мы собираемся сделать леденцы с фруктами.</p>
<p>— Так и есть, — говорит Молли, появляясь позади Гарри и протягивая руку внучке. — Гарри, что это на тебе надето?</p>
<p>Роза хихикает.<br/>— Забавная рубашка.</p>
<p>— Да, — серьезно говорит Гарри, глядя на отвратительно яркую гавайскую рубашку, которую он купил в гораздо менее модном магазине, чем у Кэла. Он не смог устоять перед искушением показать эту рубашку Кэлу, и выражение его лица было забавно испуганным. — Я просто решил посвятить себя этой теме, Молли. Я должен был.</p>
<p>Роза все еще хихикает над его нарядом, когда они с Молли уходят в «Нору». Гарри не возражает; помимо всего прочего, он пришел сюда с твердым намерением поговорить с Драко, а не произвести на него впечатление своими неудачными попытками быть модным. Ему просто придется иметь дело с Гарри таким, какой он есть сегодня вечером. Даже если сегодня он одет в слишком большую гавайскую рубашку, шорты до колен и гирлянду.</p>
<p>Зная Гермиону, она посадит их вместе, отчасти потому, что тонкость всегда занимает второе место перед эффективностью, Когда речь заходит о ее попытках вмешаться в его личную жизнь, а отчасти потому, что он уверен, что большинство других гостей сегодня вечером составляют пары. Подойдя к коттеджу, он видит Падму, Панси, Финли и Ханну, сгрудившихся вокруг садового стола, частично затененного яблонями. Молодожены загорели, расслабились и, похоже, демонстрируют остальным фотографии из своего медового месяца на юге Франции. Ханна, одетая в яркий саронг, с улыбкой машет Гарри рукой.</p>
<p>— Рад, что ты вернулась, — говорит он, наклоняясь к ней через плечо, чтобы посмотреть фотографии. — Ты сильно скучала по нам?</p>
<p>— Ни секунды, — торжественно отвечает Финли, и Гарри приходится приглядеться, чтобы увидеть его улыбку.</p>
<p>— Веди себя прилично, — смеется Ханна, сморщив слегка шелушащийся нос. — Мы не ожидали, что вернемся, а здесь будет еще жарче, это уж точно.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, это ужасно, — говорит Панси, размахивая огромным восточным веером перед лицом. — Но с другой стороны, у галереи был огромный всплеск числа посетителей с тех пор, как началась жара. Видимо, это связано с их кондиционером.</p>
<p>— У кого есть кондиционер? — Спрашивает Гермиона, выходя в сад в ярко-красном платье и с цветком в волосах. — Сколько они за него хотят?</p>
<p>Падма смеется. <br/>— В галерее Панси, но я думаю, что твои чары прекрасно справляются и здесь.</p>
<p>Гермиона улыбается, но Гарри замечает, что она все еще выглядит разгоряченной; ее лицо раскраснелось и слегка блестит, и она неловко стоит, выгнув спину, как будто больше не может принять удобную позу.</p>
<p>— Чудесное платье, дорогая, — говорит Панси из-за веера.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Надеюсь, мне уже недолго осталось его носить, — говорит она, многозначительно глядя на свой выпирающий живот. — Ты там слышишь? Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел вовремя!</p>
<p>— Это сработало в прошлый раз? — Спрашивает Ханна.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Роза родилась точно в срок, что очень на нее похоже, — признается Гермиона.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается и слегка обнимает ее, стараясь не перегреть.<br/>— Драко уже здесь? — спрашивает он, слегка понизив голос, хотя остальные уже вернулись к фотографиям. — Мне нужно поговорить с ним.</p>
<p>Гермиона тревожно кусает губы. <br/>— Вот черт. Гарри, извини, я собиралась позвонить и сообщить тебе, но совершенно забыла. Драко не придет. Он позвонил мне сегодня днем, сказал, что у него семейные дела и он не может приехать.</p>
<p>— О, — говорит Гарри, стараясь не показать своего разочарования.</p>
<p>Гермиона все равно это видит.<br/>—Извини, Гарри, — снова говорит она.</p>
<p>Он пожимает плечами, изображая безразличие. <br/>— Это не имеет значения. Это может подождать.</p>
<p>— Совсем не обязательно… — Гермиона колеблется. Натянуто улыбается ему. — Я не сумасшедшая, Гарри. Я знаю, что ты что-то замышляешь, и это хорошо. Что бы ты ни собирался сказать, это должно быть сказано.</p>
<p>— Ну да, — вздыхает он, обнаружив, что ничуть не удивлен ее проницательностью. — Не похоже, что он хочет это слышать.</p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p>
<p>Гарри качает головой, жалея, что не может стряхнуть с себя внезапное раздражение. <br/>— «Семейные дела»? Разве это не одно из самых старых оправданий в мире?</p>
<p>Гермиона смотрит на него темными глазами, полными отчаяния.<br/>— А ещё так говорят, когда у тебя есть какая-то проблема с родственником, которую не хочется обсуждать, — говорит она.</p>
<p>И это звучит разумно, правда, но по какой-то причине Гарри это просто не волнует. Он разгорячен, устал и все время нервничает по пустякам, а Драко избегает его. Он хмурится, заглушая тихий голос, который пытается указать, что даже если Драко и правда избегает его, он избегает Драко так же сильно в последнее время. Все это просто слишком запутанно и непредсказуемо... нахуй это.</p>
<p>— Пойдем, — говорит Гермиона, беря его под руку и заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Да пошел он. Это последняя вечеринка, которую я смогу провести в течение многих месяцев, и мне нужно, чтобы мой лучший друг отпраздновал ее вместе со мной. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Гарри глубоко вздыхает и кивает.<br/>— Да. Извини. Я здесь, и я… — Гарри замолкает, боковым зрением улавливая какое-то движение, и, прежде чем успевает сказать еще хоть слово, фыркает от смеха.</p>
<p>— Да, я здесь! — Объявляет Блейз, пробираясь по саду в рубашке еще ярче, чем у Гарри, и длинной травяной юбке. — Может, начнем вечеринку?</p>
<p>Все за столом радостно кричат и свистят, и Рон высовывает голову из задней двери, привлеченный внезапным шумом.</p>
<p>— У великих мысли сходятся! — Кричит он, выходя из хижины и покачивая бедрами взад-вперед, отчего его собственная юбка из травы колышется вокруг бледных веснушчатых ног.</p>
<p>Блейз радостно вскрикивает, и в течение нескольких минут они не произносят ни слова, пока не встречаются посреди сада и не устраивают импровизированное представление ужасных мужских танцев. В разгар этого зрелища прибывают Джинни, Невилл, Соррелл и Луна, и все четверо стоят у ворот, наблюдая широко раскрытыми глазами, пока Рон и Блейз не падают на траву и не начинают хихикать.</p>
<p>Это зрелище довольно эффективно восстанавливает хорошее настроение Гарри, и к тому времени, когда ужин подан, он фантастически проводит время со своими друзьями. Рон, которого Гарри любит называть нерешительным поваром, сделал целую гору еды, начиная от сосисок и соленых огурцов и заканчивая копченым лососем и безе. Гермиона перестала ворчать по поводу того, что ей не разрешают помогать, и, похоже, довольствовалась тем, что осталась сидеть и соревноваться с Блейзом за негласное звание «Кто больше съест за один присест». Всякий раз, когда она встает со стула, Рон нервно крутится вокруг нее, пока она не теряет самообладание.</p>
<p>— Рон, — огрызается она, пытаясь упереть руки в бока. — Он не может просто так выскользнуть, и, честно говоря, я возмущена даже намеком на то, что это может произойти.</p>
<p>— Извини, — бормочет он, застенчиво улыбаясь и усаживаясь под рассеянный смех остальных.</p>
<p>Гермиона осторожно опускается обратно в кресло, милостиво принимая веер Панси и энергично размахивая им перед лицом. <br/>— Если у меня начнутся схватки, вы ведь не откажетесь немного прибраться? — она вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Без проблем, — говорит Гарри, сосредоточенно хмурясь и вытаскивая крошечного паучка из бокала с вином.</p>
<p>Он осторожно кладет его на кованый железный стол и несколько секунд наблюдает, как он вертится, пока, кажется, не установится в определенном направлении и не исчезнет в одной из щелей на поверхности стола. Мгновение спустя он видит, как паук медленно опускается на землю на длинной шелковой нитке.</p>
<p>Приятно пьяный, одетый в дурацкую рубашку и окруженный хорошими друзьями, Гарри улыбается, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя на светлячков, танцующих в теплом, темном воздухе. А вот Драко не пришел.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ранним пятничным утром, когда Гарри плюхается в постель, вытягивается и сбрасывает одеяло на пол, он на короткое, смутное мгновение сосредотачивается на воспоминании о разговоре между Гермионой и Ханной о предстоящем дне рождения ребенка. Он не знает, что заставляет его думать об этом, но он знает, что это фантастическая причина, чтобы купить новый костюм. Его последняя мысль перед сном — что с ним действительно происходит что-то очень странное.</p>
<p>Он приезжает в магазин Кэла только в середине следующей недели — предыдущие несколько дней заняты суетой, связанной с работой, и когда он не помогает водопроводчику, не заваривает чай и не убирает груды штукатурной пыли, он часто звонит в коттедж, чтобы проверить Гермиону. К тому времени, когда сантехник уходит, позволяя Гарри сделать перерыв, наступает среда, и ребенок Гермионы опаздывает уже на пять дней. Рон, который взял неделю отпуска на работе, похоже, только усиливает ее стресс, беспокойно расхаживая по комнате и спрашивая, хорошо ли она себя чувствует каждые десять минут.</p>
<p>— Нет, Рон, и я уже сыта этим по горло, — ворчит она, с трудом поднимаясь со стула и тяжело топая по гостиной.</p>
<p>— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — Спрашивает Гарри, уже зная ответ.</p>
<p>— Нет, если только ты не убедишь своего друга-водопроводчика приехать сюда и построить мне душ побольше. В нашем мне больше негде развернуться, — говорит она и тут же заливается слезами.</p>
<p>— О, Миона... Я приготовлю тебе ванну! — Предлагает Рон, выглядя встревоженным.</p>
<p>Она падает обратно на диван и шмыгает носом.<br/>— Не надо. Я, наверное, не смогу оттуда вылезти. </p>
<p>Пораженный, Рон садится рядом с ней и сжимает ее руку.<br/> — Не плачь. Я что-нибудь придумаю.</p>
<p>Гарри говорит со своего места на ковре: <br/>— Мы могли бы вывести тебя на улицу и полить из шланга?</p>
<p>Гермиона смотрит на него полными слез глазами. Удивительно, но она смеется. Сначала это просто бульканье, неохотная сопливая икота, а потом хихиканье, и вскоре она смеется сильнее, чем плачет.</p>
<p>— О боже, я в таком состоянии, — бормочет она, слезы текут по ее лицу, дыхание перехватывает с каждым словом. — Это всего лишь ребенок. Когда-нибудь он должен родиться, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, — говорит Рон, глядя на жену так, словно не знает, что с ней делать. — Нам всем крышка, если он там останется.</p>
<p>Гермиона улыбается и откидывает голову на подушки дивана, делая долгий, прерывистый вдох и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Когда Рон предлагает сделать холодный напиток, она обнимает его и крепко держит в течение нескольких секунд, и Гарри чувствует себя намного лучше, оставляя их на некоторое время. С ней все будет в порядке, по крайней мере до следующей катастрофы.</p>
<p>— Я позвоню после обеда, — обещает он, направляясь в Косой переулок.</p>
<p>Когда он заходит в магазин, Кэла нигде не видно. Имран поправляет вешалку с шелковыми мантиями, а другой мужчина, рыжеволосый и мускулистый, стоит у прилавка, положив огромные руки на деревянную поверхность. Гарри на мгновение задерживается у двери, разрываясь между инстинктивным желанием поспешно ретироваться и вполне реальным желанием остаться там, где он есть, зажатый между двумя отдельными потоками восхитительно прохладного воздуха.</p>
<p>Имран поднимает глаза и улыбается, принимая решение за него, и жареный мозг Гарри достаточно счастлив, чтобы позволить этому случиться. Он ни в коем случае не позволит Мистеру Неону одеть его на именины, но не помешает немного походить, сохранить хладнокровие и добавить пару новых рубашек в свою коллекцию.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — говорит Имран, приближаясь и сверкая зубами. — Полагаю, вы ищете Кэлвина?</p>
<p>Удивленный, Гарри на мгновение замолкает. <br/>— Э, да, но ничего личного, понимаешь?</p>
<p>Имран смотрит на него умными темными глазами. <br/>— Конечно понимаю. У каждого клиента есть свои потребности, и они всегда находят одного из нас более подходящим, чем другого. Конрад очень популярен среди спортсменов, — говорит он, небрежным жестом указывая на мужчину за стойкой. — Люди, которые выбирают меня, как правило, хотят носить последний писк моды. У каждого из нас есть своя ниша. Кэлвин, кажется, привлекает больше... классическую клиентуру, — говорит он, слегка хмурясь и подыскивая нужные слова.</p>
<p>Гарри прячет улыбку, подозревая, что на самом деле Имран хочет сказать, что Кэл заботится о пожилых клиентах, но он слишком вежлив, чтобы использовать именно эти слова. Он думает, что, возможно, ему следует обидеться, но это не так. Ему почти двадцать девять — он знает, что еще не стар, но уже и не ребенок. Он не хочет носить обтягивающие джинсы и напиваться до бесчувствия каждую пятницу вечером; он хочет чувствовать себя комфортно и выглядеть наполовину прилично, а иногда и нелепо, есть домашний маринованный лук и пить хорошее вино в саду своих друзей. Его это вполне устраивает. Он хочет просто быть собой.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, он сортирует новые вещи, — говорит Имран, явно забавляясь ситуацией. — Я пойду и скажу ему, что ты здесь.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, с облегчением выдавливая из себя улыбку, которую тут же отражает Викинг за стойкой. Развеселившись, Гарри дружески кивает ему и направляется в зеркальную комнату.</p>
<p>— Именины? — Размышляет Кэл пять минут спустя. — Дай мне подумать.</p>
<p>— Это моя подруга Гермиона, — говорит Гарри, усаживаясь на стул и удивляясь, с какой стати он решил, что в такую погоду неплохо выпить кофе. Но он все равно пьет, потому что это вкусно, а еще потому, что не хочет обидеть Кэла. — Она должна была родить пять дней назад. Кажется, я тебе о ней рассказывал.</p>
<p>— Раз или два, — бормочет Кэл, улыбаясь.</p>
<p>Гарри смущенно морщит нос. <br/>— Прости. Полагаю, с тобой просто легко разговаривать.</p>
<p>Улыбка Кэла расцветает на долю секунды, а затем он отворачивается, постукивая пальцами по подбородку, словно в глубокой задумчивости. <br/>— Это будет летний праздник? — наконец спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— О, да. Ребенок немного нарушил планы, но Гермиона уже несколько месяцев его готовила. Это будет в августе, в саду в «Норе» — там живут Молли и Артур. Именины дочери тоже проходили там. Я думаю, это традиция Уизли, — объясняет Гарри.</p>
<p>— Так... традиционное семейное мероприятие, — бормочет Кэл, в основном себе под нос. — Вечеринка в саду... Август. Ты мне доверяешь?</p>
<p>— Э... да, конечно, — говорит Гарри, сжимая пальцами чашку в предвкушении.</p>
<p>Кэл кивает и выходит из комнаты, оставив Гарри озадаченным и немного взволнованным. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, кажется, уже в сотый раз, и почти удивляется, что выглядит все так же. Этого не может быть. Он чувствует себя изменившимся, каким-то образом, и самое меньшее из этих изменений, кажется, проявляется как способность чувствовать себя взволнованным из-за таинственного костюма.</p>
<p>Однако это совсем не то, что его волнует, но он не хочет об этом думать. Это просто слишком смущает.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что тебе не очень нравится одежда такого типа, — говорит Кэл, возвращаясь.</p>
<p>— Да, мне не очень понравился клоунский плащ, — вставляет Гарри.</p>
<p>Глаза Кэла сверкают. <br/>— Ну вот именно. Однако я хотел бы, чтобы ты попробовал это для меня — я думаю, что ты будешь выглядеть умно, но не слишком официально, и не растаешь на жаре, как в обычном костюме.</p>
<p>Он достает странного вида костюм из льняной ткани песочного цвета и с довольно суровым видом протягивает его Гарри.</p>
<p>— Неужели? — Говорит Гарри, нахмурив брови. — Он немного... бесформенный, не так ли? Разве я не буду выглядеть так, будто на мне платье? — Он смотрит на Кэла, чувствуя необходимость добавить: — Знаешь, я носил платья. Я не новичок в таких вещах.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — говорит Кэл, слегка подергивая губами. — Просто примерь его, и мы увидим.</p>
<p>— Окей. — Гарри пожимает плечами, относит белье в раздевалку и надевает его.</p>
<p>Когда он видит себя в зеркале, то издает тихий звук удивления. Костюм, который выбрал для него Кэл, не похож ни на платье, ни на мешок с брюками, как предполагал Гарри. У него пока не идеальная посадка, но он уже видит, что мягкий цвет оттеняет его летний загар, ряд круглых металлических пуговиц спереди делает все это очень элегантным, а необычный вырез каким-то образом уравновешивает тот факт, что туника падает до колен. Ткань ощущается легкой прохладой на его коже, создавая чудесный ветерок, когда он двигается из стороны в сторону, чтобы с интересом оглядеть себя.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, почему я вообще подумал, что ты ошибаешься, — признается он, безмолвно восхищенный широкой улыбкой Кэла.</p>
<p>— Конечно, он нуждается в некоторых изменениях, но я думаю, что ты будешь выглядеть отлично в день именин, — говорит Кэл, подходя к Гарри сзади.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь своему отражению. — Ты просто чудо.</p>
<p>Кэл смеется.<br/>— Я не могу взять на себя всю ответственность. Мои ресурсы на высшем уровне, а тебя не так уж трудно одеть, Гарри. Ты очень хорошо выглядишь во многих вещах. Смотри, — говорит он, кладя кончики пальцев на плечи Гарри. — Не каждый может носить воротник-мандарин. У человека должна быть правильная шея.</p>
<p>— Ну, спасибо, — смеется Гарри, и лицо его слегка краснеет. — Моя шея очень польщена. — Он качает головой, встречаясь взглядом с Кэлом в зеркале. — Честно говоря, что же я делал до того, как встретил тебя?</p>
<p>— Многое, и я уверен, что ты продолжаешь это делать. Я просто помогаю тебе выглядеть красивее, пока ты занимаешься своими делами, — возражает Кэл, снова улыбаясь.</p>
<p>Гарри кивает, глядя на их отражения и желая, чтобы улыбка Кэла не так сильно напоминала ему улыбку Драко, но слова слетают с его губ прежде, чем он успевает передумать:</p>
<p>— Слушай, не хочешь как-нибудь выпить? Или... ты знаешь... просто кофе или что-то еще?</p>
<p>— Нет! — Рявкает Кэл, широко раскрыв глаза. Он отшатывается от Гарри, как будто его ударили жалящим заклятием, и желудок Гарри неприятно сжимается.</p>
<p>— Прости, я не хотел... —</p>
<p>— Нет, — снова говорит Кэл, на этот раз более мягким голосом. — Я имел в виду... ну, мне нельзя встречаться с клиентами.</p>
<p>Гарри не оборачивается, продолжая смотреть на Кэла в зеркало. Он выглядит испуганным, даже расстроенным, и Гарри чувствует себя ужасно. Он понятия не имеет, о чем вообще думал.</p>
<p>— Послушай, — говорит он, делая глубокий вдох. — Мне не следовало этого говорить. Я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение, да и вообще это была глупая идея. Я все еще не забыл Драко, что бы я себе ни говорил, и это было нечестно с моей стороны — взвалить это на тебя. Это просто... было так приятно провести время с тобой и..... черт, надеюсь, я его не испортил.</p>
<p>— Ты еще не забыл Драко? — Тихо спрашивает Кэл.</p>
<p>Гарри наконец поворачивается к нему лицом.<br/>— Нет. На самом деле нет. Вау. — Он испускает долгий, беспорядочный вздох. — Мне действительно нужно привести себя в порядок. Мне искренне жаль, Кэл.</p>
<p>Кэл несколько долгих секунд пристально смотрит в пол. Когда он поднимает глаза, его лицо проясняется, и он снова легко улыбается Гарри. <br/>— Не беспокойся об этом. Поверь, я польщен. — Он смеется, но это звучит немного принужденно. — Мне нужно кое-что здесь переделать, — говорит он, указывая на льняной костюм. — Это займет некоторое время, но я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы обойтись без тебя, так почему бы тебе не вернуться чуть позже?</p>
<p>Гарри кивает и направляется в раздевалку, возвращая льняной костюм на вешалку и натягивая футболку и джинсы. Он понимает, когда его не хотят видеть, и его не нужно просить дважды. Он еще раз извиняется, отдает костюм Кэлу и убегает из магазина, оставляя позади болезненную неловкость зеркальной комнаты.</p>
<p>«Какой же ты глупый», — бормочет он себе под нос, быстро шагая по Косой Аллее. Солнце теперь прямо над головой, и пот уже начинает стекать по его спине, но ему все равно. — «Да ты просто блядский идиот», бормочет он, и какая-то пожилая дама, непонятно почему одетая в пальто и платок, оборачивается и ругает его за сквернословие.</p>
<p>Он смутно думает о том, как поживает Гермиона, не следует ли ему аппарировать обратно в коттедж, чтобы проверить ее. Однако он быстро решает отказаться от этого плана, подозревая, что она будет знать, даже в ее нынешнем состоянии, что что-то не так, и каким-то образом вытянет из него все подробности фиаско.</p>
<p>«Не сегодня», — устало думает он, плюхаясь на скамью и потирая ладони о шершавое, нагретое солнцем дерево. Он смотрит в небо, наблюдая, как голубые пятна поглощаются бесконечными полосами тяжелого, густого серого цвета. Джинсы у него на коленях мокрые, а волосы жирные и грязные, несмотря на то, что их мыли всего несколько часов назад. Воздух вокруг него кажется достаточно плотным, чтобы плавать, планки под ним начинают жечь его бедра, и он действительно абсолютный дрочила.</p>
<p>Он хмурится, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми, которые выглядят такими же липкими и несчастными, как и он сам. Когда женщина с плачущим ребенком садится на скамейку рядом с ним, он встает и снова начинает ходить. Когда он достигает входа в Дырявый котел, его осеняет озарение. Что ему действительно нужно, так это какое-нибудь прохладное место, где он сможет думать, где его не потревожат старушки или плачущие дети. Он знает только одно место.</p>
<p>Панси не преувеличивала насчет наплыва посетителей, вызванного жарой — в галерее совсем не тихо, и Гарри почти меняет свое решение на полпути через главный Атриум, но он заставляет себя продолжать идти в надежде, что «Пять тысяч лет ебли» будет немного более мирным.</p>
<p>За красной занавеской он видит только двух дам средних лет, которые вежливо улыбаются ему, прежде чем вернуться к осмотру раскрашенных фаллоимитаторов Панси. С облегчением он идет в противоположном направлении, чувствуя, что его неумолимо тянет к комнате с большой картиной. Он долго стоит перед ней, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом вокруг себя и вполуха слушая тихие голоса двух дам, которые тихо восхищаются искусством Панси. Он растворяется в картине, позволяя гипнотическим движениям заклинаний унять его раздражение и смущение.</p>
<p>Но чем больше он смотрит, тем больше темноволосая и светловолосая пара становится похожей на него и Драко, и чем больше он наблюдает, как они корчатся и ласкают друг друга, тем больше у него пересыхает во рту, тем больше он начинает задаваться вопросом, не нарочно ли Панси нарисовала их такими, и тем более нелепыми кажутся ему его необдуманные слова Кэлу. Конечно, он все еще любит Драко, и, возможно, впервые в жизни, все, что он хочет сделать, это аппарировать к нему, схватить его и рассказать ему все.</p>
<p>А он может. Он определенно может. Еще не слишком поздно.</p>
<p>Но сначала он должен наладить отношения с Кэлом. Он должен просто вернуться туда и сделать все необходимое, чтобы все между ними снова стало нормальным, потому что Кэл не только полезный человек, которого можно иметь рядом, он стал — или был, пока Гарри все не испортил — его другом.</p>
<p>Когда Гарри поворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты, входят две дамы, их глаза забавно расширяются, когда они смотрят на огромную картину.</p>
<p>— Господи, Линда, посмотри на этого сатира! — возбужденно говорит одна.</p>
<p>— Вам не обязательно уходить, молодой человек, — говорит вторая, улыбаясь Гарри. — Мы ничуть не смущены!</p>
<p>Уже чувствуя себя лучше, Гарри ухмыляется. <br/>— Я знаю. Но я должен пойти и поговорить с мужчиной о мужчине.</p>
<p>Дамы поворачиваются друг к другу и обмениваются восхищенными взглядами.<br/>— Ну, — говорит та, которую зовут Линда. — Желаю чудесно провести время!</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, ты почерпнул много идей из картин! — говорит вторая.</p>
<p>Гарри определенно не краснеет, когда выходит из галереи и возвращается на Косую Аллею. Определенно нет.</p>
<p>— Кэлвин здесь? — спрашивает он Викинга за прилавком.</p>
<p>— Я позову его, — говорит мужчина удивительно мягким голосом. Когда он возвращается, ведя за собой Кэла, он стреляет в Гарри понимающей ухмылкой.</p>
<p>Гарри просто следует за Кэлом в зеркальную комнату и садится в кресло, доставая спрятанный бумажный пакет с двумя бутылочками холодного тыквенного сока и предлагая один Кэлу.</p>
<p>— Как насчет перемирия? — с надеждой говорит он, когда Кэл принимает холодный напиток.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, перестань извиняться, — говорит Кэл. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я слишком остро отреагировал.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает, снимает крышку с бутылки и медленно пьет. <br/>— Но это было глупо. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами было что-то странное. Ты мне очень нравишься.</p>
<p>Кэл улыбается. <br/>— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Гарри. Спасибо за выпивку. Не говори Имрану.</p>
<p>— Он рассердится, что я принес их сюда? Я обещаю не пролить ни капли.</p>
<p>— Нет, — смеется Кэл. — Он просто расстроится, что ты не принес и ему тоже. Готов снова примерить свой костюм?</p>
<p>Гарри кивает, закрывает сок крышкой и аккуратно ставит его на пол, подальше от посторонних глаз. Он берет вешалку в раздевалку, раздевается и колеблется. Прохладный воздух галереи освежил его, но он все еще чувствует себя грязным, и он не может с чистой совестью примерить что-то подобное, не наложив хотя бы пару очищающих чар. Он достает волшебную палочку и бормочет заклинание, дрожа, когда холодное, свежее ощущение пробегает по его коже. Затем, удовлетворенный, он надевает костюм и возвращается к Кэлу и зеркалам.</p>
<p>На этот раз все идеально, и он благодарно улыбается Кэлу.<br/>— Все замечательно, спасибо.</p>
<p>— Я знал, что в конце концов найду тебе костюм, — говорит Кэл, с удовлетворением глядя на Гарри. — Я всегда получаю удовольствие от вызова.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, как насчет вызова, я почти уверен, что я полный кошмар, — говорит Гарри, испытывая облегчение и радость от того, что снова может говорить спокойно.</p>
<p>— Нет. — Кэл качает головой и хмурится. — Я думаю, что еще немного поправлю эти рукава, — говорит он, вытаскивая палочку и проводя кончиками пальцев по правой манжете Гарри. — Итак, это твое следующее большое событие, или ты и твои друзья скоро снова нарядитесь?</p>
<p>— Ну, Джастин устраивает вечеринку с коктейлями через пару недель, а потом у меня день рождения, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь, вспоминая тему, которую придумали он, Рон и Гермиона. — Все будут одеваться как профессора Хогвартса... ну, не только профессора. Я думаю, что некоторые люди придут как призраки или люди с портретов. Я собираюсь стать Филчем. У меня уже есть наряд, я просто пытаюсь решить, купить ли мягкую кошку или одолжить ее где-нибудь.</p>
<p>Кэл рассеянно улыбается во время работы. <br/>— Ну, в любом случае, я уверен, что это будет более узнаваемый костюм, чем морской слизняк, — говорит он и замирает.</p>
<p>Гарри хмурится. Кэл опускает рукав и отворачивается, но зеркала снова и снова показывают Гарри его испуганное лицо.</p>
<p>С колотящимся сердцем Гарри поворачивается и смотрит себе в затылок. <br/>— Я никогда не говорил тебе об этом.</p>
<p>Кэл оборачивается и неубедительно улыбается ему. — Я уверен, что говорил. Иначе откуда бы я знал?</p>
<p>— Я этого не делал, — настаивает Гарри. — Я никогда не рассказывал тебе об этой вечеринке. — Откуда ты знаешь? Ты был там? — он требует ответа, желудок скрутило в узел.</p>
<p>Кэл в ужасе смотрит на него. <br/>— Я не... Гарри, конечно, нет, — шепчет он.</p>
<p>Гарри не может говорить. Он просто смотрит прямо на Кэла, позволяя всему крутиться в его голове, не уверенный, хочет ли он, чтобы что-то из этого имело смысл. Что-то перемещается, что-то огромное, хочет он того или нет, и он едва может дышать, когда кусочки начинают сходиться вместе: человек, который не понял его костюма слизняка — это тот же самый человек, которого Гарри видел с Панси в тот день, когда Кэл, похоже, не работал, и тот же самый человек, чье имя явно заставило Кэла чувствовать себя неловко... Гарри недоверчиво качает головой.</p>
<p>Этого не может быть. Просто потому, что он так сильно этого хочет, это не значит, что это так.</p>
<p>— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает он, слегка дрогнувшим голосом.</p>
<p>Кэл медленно выдыхает и смотрит в пол. Он медленно поднимает голову и снова встречает взгляд Гарри с мрачной решимостью.</p>
<p>— Не надо меня ненавидеть. Пожалуйста, — говорит он, и характерный акцент исчезает, когда он достает палочку и закрывает глаза. Тихое бормотание заклинания растворяет паутину чар, и по мере того, как каждое из них исчезает, ногти Гарри все сильнее впиваются в ладони.</p>
<p>— Драко, — шепчет Гарри, и это все, что он может. Колени у него подкашиваются, когда все это обрушивается на него, как приливная волна, сотрясая его и наполняя его голову воспоминаниями о каждой глупости, которую он сказал Кэлу с тех пор, как они встретились, о каждой тайне, которую он доверил, о каждой неудаче, выставленной напоказ, и обо всем этом Драко, который сейчас стоит перед ним, одетый в одежду Кэла, одеколон Кэла и тщательно отсутствующее выражение лица, которое принадлежит им обоим.</p>
<p>— Все очень запутанно, — тихо говорит Драко. — Гарри, мне действительно очень жаль.</p>
<p>— Это все время был ты. Я не могу поверить, что это был ты, — бормочет Гарри, проводя рукой по волосам и жалея, что не знает, куда себя деть.</p>
<p>— Я не знал, как тебе сказать, — говорит Драко, пристально глядя на свои руки, но Гарри не может понять его слов.</p>
<p>Онемев, он отступает назад и опускается в кресло, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Он не знает, что должен чувствовать в этой нелепой ситуации; все, что он знает, это то, что он дезориентирован, шокирован и напуган, все тело болит до кончиков пальцев, переполненный таким острым облегчением и смятением, что он даже не может разобрать его достаточно, чтобы знать, что делать дальше.</p>
<p>— Я чувствую себя таким идиотом, — говорит он наконец, смутно ощущая краем глаза какое-то движение, когда Кэл — нет, Драко — медленно подходит к нему и опускается на пол, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу, подтянув колени и свободно положив руки поверх них.</p>
<p>— Ты не идиот, — твердо говорит он. — Ты пришел в магазин, чтобы купить одежду. Ты установил связь с кем-то. Ты не сделал ничего неправильного.</p>
<p>— Да? — Говорит Гарри, поднимая глаза и заливаясь глухим смехом. — Тогда почему именно я чувствую себя пиздецки униженным?</p>
<p>Драко вздыхает. <br/>— Я тоже чувствую себя довольно униженным, если это поможет.</p>
<p>— Не совсем, — говорит Гарри, но резкость, которую он намеревается придать своему голосу, просто исчезает, когда он видит встревоженное, раскаивающееся выражение лица Драко и нервное постукивание его пальцев по коленям. Что-то в этой позе дергает его, говорит, что он не хочет злиться — и он не злится — он просто... его разоблачили, и он ненавидит это. — Итак, — говорит он, делая глубокий вдох. — Ты собираешься сказать мне, зачем ты это делаешь?</p>
<p>— Если я обещаю рассказать тебе об этом в другой раз, то может, пока обойдемся без этого? — Спрашивает Драко.</p>
<p>— Я не уверен, что это сработает, — говорит Гарри, теребя безупречную ткань своей новой туники. — Я не могу просто уйти отсюда и притвориться, что мне не нужны ответы, Драко. Я уже несколько недель болтаю с тобой, считая тебя интересным человеком, который разбирается в одежде, но не более того. Это... Я тебе рассказывал всякое, — говорит он, мучаясь от этой мысли.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — говорит Драко, сузив глаза и глубоко вздохнув. — Все в порядке. Краткое объяснение такое: я работаю здесь, потому что мне нужны деньги.</p>
<p>Гарри удивленно смотрит на него.<br/>— Я и не знал, что ты... бедствуешь, — бормочет он. Внезапно немного странная реакция Драко на предложение Луны начинает обретать смысл. Он возьмет свою мать на сафари... когда у него будет достаточно денег. Гарри прикусывает губу.</p>
<p>— Мы и не бедствуем, — говорит Драко со странной улыбкой. — У нас есть поместье и несколько других активов, но большая часть состояния Малфоев уже потрачена. Мать понесла много урона от заклинаний от рук наших... гостей, и я нашел для нее самое лучшее лечение. Мне привозили целителей со всей Европы, а также лучших физиотерапевтов, которых можно было купить за деньги. — Драко смотрит на Гарри, ожидая удивления, и находит его. — Сейчас она почти здорова, хотя иногда у нее случаются рецидивы, как в ту ночь. Мне было грустно пропустить вечеринку у Гермионы, но она не могла встать со стула днем, а я не мог заставить ее целителя прийти раньше следующего утра...</p>
<p>Драко хмурится и замолкает.</p>
<p>— И что ты сделал? — Спрашивает Гарри, виновато вспоминая свои тогдашние мысли.</p>
<p>— Я уложил ее в постель... как-то... и я читал ей, пока она не заснула, — говорит Драко, слегка порозовев, и сердце Гарри тяжело стучит в знак одобрения.</p>
<p>— Так... ты делаешь это, чтобы оплатить лечение матери? — спрашивает он. — Драко, в этом нет ничего постыдного.</p>
<p>Драко слабо улыбается ему и рассеянно ерошит волосы длинными бледными пальцами.<br/>— Не совсем. Что-то трачу на вещи, которые просто делают жизнь приятной. Подарки, обеды, костюмы и красивая одежда. Эта работа, собственно, хорошо оплачивается, знаешь ли. И скидка для персонала просто невероятная.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется; он ничего не может с собой поделать. <br/>— Могу себе представить.</p>
<p>— Более того, я, кажется, нашел кое-что, что у меня хорошо получается, — говорит он с искренним удивлением, откидывая голову назад к зеркалу и пристально глядя на Гарри. — Мне это нравится. Мне нравится работать над тем, что подходит людям, и заставлять их чувствовать себя хорошо. Кроме того, я не могу все время ничего не делать. Через некоторое время я начинаю вести себя немного странно.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — тихо говорит Гарри, и Драко выглядит таким беззащитным в этот момент, что ему приходится сцепить пальцы на коленях, чтобы не потянуться, чтобы убрать волосы с глаз. — Почему ты просто не сказал мне? Когда я пришел в первый раз? Я знаю, что мы не были особенно близки, но блять, Драко, я бы никогда не осудил тебя.</p>
<p>— Я никому не говорил. — Драко пожимает плечами. — У людей есть определенное представление обо мне, и я считаю, что лучше не разочаровывать их.</p>
<p>Гарри качает головой, совершенно сбитый с толку. — Ты... Что? Драко... это… — Он показывает на свой костюм и зеркальную комнату. — Это было... Боже. Я пытался произвести на тебя впечатление! Мне было все равно, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь и все еще все равно. Мне похуй.</p>
<p>— Да, но я узнал об этом только недавно, не так ли? — Рявкает Драко, почему-то довольно сердито. — И тебе не стоило беспокоиться!</p>
<p>Гарри пристально смотрит на него. <br/>— Что?</p>
<p>Драко смотрит на него снизу вверх, его серые глаза полны ярости. <br/>— Тебе не стоило стараться произвести на меня впечатление. Неужели ты ничего не заметил в одежде, которую я для тебя выбрал?</p>
<p>— Эм… Она хорошая? — Говорит Гарри, глядя на блестящие пуговицы на своей тунике.</p>
<p>Драко вздыхает и на мгновение закрывает глаза. <br/>— Кроме этих официальных нарядов, все, что я сделал, это продал тебе те же самые вещи, которые ты уже носил. Конечно, на них не было ни пятен, ни дыр, и все они подходили тебе, но Гарри... Я никогда не пытался изменить тебя. Я бы не стал этого делать.</p>
<p>— Почему нет? — Спрашивает Гарри хриплым голосом, и грудь его сжимается от опасной надежды.</p>
<p>Губы Драко кривятся в легкой улыбке, и Гарри теперь не может понять, как он не понимал, что это была его улыбка каждый раз, когда он видел ее на лице Кэла. Так же быстро, как и появилось, оно исчезает, и Драко опускает лицо, меняя положение на полу так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Гарри, скрестив ноги и судорожно теребя пальцами ткань брюк.</p>
<p>— Я плохо себя вел, — натянуто говорит он, качая головой, Когда Гарри открывает рот, чтобы прервать его. — Я вел себя плохо, и когда я говорю это, я имею в виду себя, а не Кэла: этого человека, которого ты, очевидно, чувствуешь достаточно сильно, чтобы попытаться изменить себя, и я понятия не имею, почему. Я избегал тебя и был груб с тобой, и честно говоря, я чувствую себя полным дураком, потому что единственная причина, по которой я все это делаю, это то, что я не знаю, как справиться со своими... эмоциями.</p>
<p>Обычно-острые глаза яркие и уязвимые, когда они впиваются в Гарри. Его кожу покалывает, когда он смотрит в ответ, и на этот раз ни один из них не отводит взгляда. Медленно, почти со страхом, он соскальзывает со стула и опускается на колени рядом с Драко, приближая их так близко, как только осмеливается.</p>
<p>— Вот в чем дело, — бормочет он, позволяя своим пальцам скользить по прохладному полу, пока они почти, почти не касаются Драко, удерживая зрительный контакт, даже когда его рот становится сухим, а желудок неудержимо переворачивается. Так близко. Драко не пахнет как Драко, но он пахнет хорошо, и это слишком.</p>
<p>— Что? — Драко настаивает резким шепотом.</p>
<p>— Все это до сих пор довольно странно для меня, и так как есть все шансы, что я неправильно истолковываю все это, мне нужно, чтобы ты объяснил мне, — признается Гарри. — На всякий случай.</p>
<p>Драко тихо смеется, его глаза теплеют, когда он наклоняется ближе, кончиками пальцев касаясь Гарри на полу.</p>
<p>— Откровенность — не моя сильная сторона.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, попробуй, — шепчет Гарри, теперь уже достаточно близко, чтобы видеть темно-серые искорки в глазах Драко и чувствовать пьянящий жар каждого выдоха. Пожалуйста, повторяет он про себя.</p>
<p>— Я хочу тебя, — смело говорит Драко, его пальцы скользят вперед, чтобы переплестись с пальцами Гарри. — И не только на некоторое время. Подойдет?</p>
<p>— Да. — Гарри улыбается до боли, осторожная надежда улетает и тянет за собой годы тихой, болезненной тоски. Чувствуя, что может лопнуть, если сейчас же не поцелует Драко, он крепко сжимает их перепутанные пальцы и наклоняется над последними дюймами, разделяющими их.</p>
<p>Стук в дверь пугает их обоих, и они виновато отскакивают друг от друга.</p>
<p>— Мистер Поттер все еще там? — Зовет Имран.</p>
<p>Драко откидывается на руки и тихо стонет. Гарри наблюдает за ним, наслаждаясь подозрением, что он молча замышляет ужасную месть своему коллеге за то, что тот помешал ему.</p>
<p>— Я здесь. Что-то случилось? — крикнул он в ответ, не сводя глаз с Драко.</p>
<p>— Ну, и да, и нет, — говорит Имран. — У меня сообщение от твоего друга Рона. Он просил передать, что у Гермионы начались роды. Не знаю, стоило ли мне открывать записку, но она была адресована «торговцу», и сова все время пыталась укусить меня, пока я не сделал этого.</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — торопливо говорит Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и берясь за ручку двери. Как раз вовремя, он отдергивает руку и поворачивается к Драко, который быстро встает, вытаскивает палочку и восстанавливает свои чары. Вернув Кэла на место, Гарри распахивает дверь. — Когда же? — Спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — признался Имран, впервые с тех пор, как Гарри встретил его, выглядя неуверенно. — Они сейчас в больнице Святого Мунго, так что… — Он протягивает Гарри кусок пергамента и переводит взгляд с него на Кэла.</p>
<p>Гарри берет его. <br/>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Имран кивает, задерживаясь на мгновение, прежде чем направиться обратно к стойке, выглядя так, как будто он хочет остаться и узнать, что будет дальше.</p>
<p>— Мне пора, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь к Драко. Конечно, теперь он похож на Кэла, и это не может не беспокоить сердце и нервную систему Гарри. Он встряхивается. — С Розой все было быстро, а вторые дети быстрее, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — тихо отвечает Драко.</p>
<p>— Я лучше пойду сейчас, на всякий случай.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — говорит Драко со слабой улыбкой. — Дай мне знать, как только будет что-то новое.</p>
<p>Гарри кивает, но не двигается с места. Он не хочет покидать Драко сейчас; на самом деле, в этот момент он чувствует, что, возможно, никогда не захочет покинуть его снова, но он не может просто так... Гарри оглядывается. Здесь Имран. Викинг уже здесь. Большинству здравомыслящих людей слишком жарко, чтобы ходить по магазинам за одеждой; магазин пустует, если не считать пожилого человека, который спокойно просматривает вешалку с повседневными одеждами.</p>
<p>Гарри протягивает ему руку.<br/>— Пойдем со мной.</p>
<p>Драко моргает и удивленно поднимает бровь. <br/>— В таком виде?</p>
<p>— В каком хочешь, — говорит Гарри, пятясь через весь магазин к двери. Когда он неизбежно врезается в нее, Драко смеется, а Гарри просто ухмыляется, как идиот. — Снимешь чары, когда приедем, если хочешь, мне все равно. Но мне нужно идти, и я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — говорит Драко, улыбаясь улыбкой Кэла и направляясь к нему. — Имран, ты здесь главный. У меня срочное дело, — бросает он через плечо голосом Кэла.</p>
<p>Стоя за стойкой, Имран молча смотрит на него, очевидно, не привыкший к такому импульсивному поведению своего старого коллеги.</p>
<p>— Отлично, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь лицом к стеклянной двери. — Давай... Ну что ж, обещали ведь.</p>
<p>Драко встает рядом с ним, и несколько долгих секунд они оба смотрят на ливень. Дождь такой сильный, что Гарри едва может видеть сквозь него другую сторону улицы, и когда капли падают на булыжники, подоконники и навесы, они отскакивают прямо вверх, наполняя воздух водой со всех сторон.</p>
<p>Гарри вздыхает, глядя на льняной костюм, о котором он почти забыл, что все еще был одет.</p>
<p>— О боже, я должен пойти и снова надеть джинсы, не так ли?</p>
<p>— К черту, — шепчет Драко, выгибая темную бровь. — Это не имеет значения. Мы просто сбежим отсюда.</p>
<p>— Можем воспользоваться камином в «Дырявом котле», — говорит Гарри, морщась. Он по-прежнему терпеть не может каминную сеть, но это самый быстрый и безопасный способ добраться до больницы прямо сейчас, и это все, что действительно имеет значение.</p>
<p>Драко кивает, на его лице застыла смесь страха и возбуждения, и Гарри улыбается ему.</p>
<p>Он с некоторым трудом открывает дверь, и они выскакивают под дождь, смеясь и ругаясь, когда ливень приближается, почти мгновенно промокая насквозь. Через несколько секунд льняной костюм Гарри влажно прилипает к его коже, туника хлопает по бедрам, когда он бежит. Его ботинки скользят по мокрым от дождя булыжникам, и он едва видит два фута перед собой, но он продолжает идти, подталкиваемый необходимостью добраться до своего друга и успокаивающим, волнующим звуком бегущих шагов Драко рядом с ним.</p>
<p>Косая аллея опустела, и кажется, что они с Драко — единственные люди на свете, только они и буря жирных, теплых дождевых капель, и удивительно насыщенный запах воды, просачивающейся в пересохшую землю. Драко не отстает от него всю дорогу до «Дырявого котла», и они бегут к камину, не задерживаясь, чтобы ответить на веселое приветствие Тома.</p>
<p>В больнице Святого Мунго царит суета, слишком тепло и ужасно шумно после покоя магазина и промокшей от дождя тишины Косого переулка. Гарри на мгновение замолкает, отвлекаясь на блестящую пудру, прилипшую к его мокрым пальцам. Капля дождя скатывается по его носу и попадает в рот.</p>
<p>Драко тихо смеется.<br/>— Ну же, пойдем дальше.</p>
<p>Гарри моргает. Он пристально смотрит на Драко, чувствуя внезапную дезориентацию при виде темных волос, падающих в бледно-голубые глаза. Это всего лишь Драко, напоминает он себе. Не Кэл. За исключением того, что Кэл и есть Драко.</p>
<p>О, черт, у него нет на это времени.<br/>— Хорошо, — решительно говорит он. — Она должна быть на четвертом этаже. Где здесь лифт?</p>
<p>Он бежит через фойе, прежде чем Драко успевает ответить, но успокаивающий стук обуви по камню следует за ним до самого лифта. Как только двери за ними закрываются, Драко достает палочку и снова снимает свои чары, открывая потемневшие от воды светлые волосы и выражение лица, которое находится где-то между весельем и темным, сверкающим возбуждением. Он смотрит на Гарри, прислонившись спиной к стене лифта с палочкой, свободно болтающейся в одной руке, тяжело дыша и слегка приоткрыв рот. Что-то глубоко внутри Гарри сильно сжимается, и прежде чем он понимает, что делает, он протягивает руку и хлопает ладонью по кнопке аварийной остановки.</p>
<p>Лифт вздрагивает и останавливается. Глаза Драко расширяются, но Гарри не дает ему возможности выразить свое удивление. Он сокращает расстояние между ними в два больших шага, а затем поднимает руки, чтобы обнять Драко за подбородок, скользит пальцами во влажные волосы и притягивает его к себе в поцелуе. Драко издает тихий звук в глубине своего горла и целует в ответ, прижимаясь своими холодными губами к губам Гарри и хватаясь за мокрую одежду на спине Гарри. Он вздрагивает, позволяя всему, кроме этого чувства, раствориться в ничто, когда углубляет поцелуй, стонет, когда горячий язык Драко скользит по его собственному.</p>
<p>Переполненный сильным облегчением, горячим и твердым, Гарри скользит руками вниз по спине Драко, по влажной ткани его рубашки и жилета, притягивая его ближе, отчаянно сжав пальцы на бедрах. Вот оно, это все, и это совершенно не то, что он всегда себе представлял. Боже, он знал, что Драко будет целоваться так, как он хотел, но он никогда не знал, что у него перехватит дыхание, как будто целовать Гарри — это слишком много, и он никогда не представлял, что уголки его рта будут так дрожать, даже когда они целуются, заставляя Гарри хотеть улыбаться, любить его и брать его все сразу.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения? Там кто-нибудь есть? — раздается слабый женский голос.</p>
<p>Гарри отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы встретиться с Драко взглядом. Он моргает, слегка пошатываясь.</p>
<p>— Кажется, лифт сломался, — говорит кто-то еще. — Я схожу за техником.</p>
<p>— Нет! — В панике кричит Гарри. — Нет, все в порядке... он не работал... но уже все нормально.</p>
<p>Драко поднимает бровь. Гарри пристально смотрит на него, а потом фыркает от смеха.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — шепчет он, а потом еще громче: — Одну секунду!</p>
<p>Он наклоняется вперед и нажимает медную кнопку, отпуская лифт. Прежде чем двери открываются, он смотрит на Драко, который смотрит в пол и пытается скрыть улыбку. Гарри берет его за руку, переплетая их мокрые пальцы. Драко удивленно смотрит на него, но не отпускает.</p>
<p>— Отлично сработано, молодой человек, — говорит первая женщина, высокая медсестра с большой, как у Матроны, грудью. — Я на мгновение испугалась, что вы застряли.</p>
<p>Вторая женщина, одетая в лимонно-зеленую мантию целительницы, с веселым интересом переводит взгляд с Гарри на Драко. <br/>— Определенно очень волновались, — эхом отзывается она, явно имея в виду совсем другое.</p>
<p>Гарри думает, что ему должно быть стыдно, но он просто не может найти в себе силы, чтобы волноваться. Драко ничего не говорит, но еще крепче сжимает руку Гарри и не отпускает ее, пока они не поднимаются на четвертый этаж и не садятся на деревянную скамью, чтобы дождаться новостей о Гермионе.</p>
<p>Родильное отделение — это настоящий улей деятельности, где медсестры и целители бегают взад и вперед мимо скамьи и по коридорам, ныряя в комнаты, из которых через равные промежутки времени доносятся крики страданий и боли. Гарри и Драко обмениваются встревоженными взглядами, когда фантастически спокойный целитель пытается сказать женщине, что она пока не должна тужиться, только чтобы в ответ услышать поток ругательств и заверений, что «Я собираюсь пролить на тебя кровь нарочно, ты бесчувственный ублюдок!»</p>
<p>— Это не Гермиона, — говорит Драко, и это не звучит как вопрос.</p>
<p>Гарри качает головой.</p>
<p>— Успокойся, Шейла, отдышись, — говорит кто-то еще в комнате.</p>
<p>— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Не она.</p>
<p>— Ты успокойся! — кричит Шейла, а потом наступает тишина. Гарри подозревает, что это были чары.</p>
<p>Когда через несколько минут к ним подходит взволнованная медсестра и сообщает, что роды у Гермионы прошли быстро и благополучно, Гарри благодарит ее и откидывается на жесткую деревянную скамью. Теперь, когда он может немного расслабиться, он еще больше осознает присутствие Драко и теплый гул ожидания, который, кажется, поселился между ними. Он промок, ему холодно, и он ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому он кладет локти на спинку скамейки и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Теперь у них есть время, и он считает, что может им воспользоваться.</p>
<p>— Итак, — задумчиво произносит он. — Кто такой Кэлвин? У него есть фамилия?</p>
<p>Драко смеется.<br/> — Это персонаж, которого мне очень нравится играть. Он это я.</p>
<p>— Оглядываясь назад, это кажется очевидным, — говорит Гарри, взъерошивая свои мокрые волосы. — Я должен был понять.</p>
<p>— Нет, не должен был. Я ведь не хотел, чтобы ты это видел.  Я создал Кэлвина, когда понял, что мне нужно найти работу, и я развивал его на протяжении многих лет. Я особенно горжусь акцентом, — говорит Драко, бросая на Гарри странный взгляд.</p>
<p>Гарри ухмыляется. <br/>— Мне нравится Кэл, правда нравится, но не кажется ли тебе, что ты мог бы сделать то же самое и сам?</p>
<p>Драко морщит нос. <br/>— Да, но меня не особенно прельщает мысль о том, что произойдет, когда Пророк узнает обо всем. Они все еще не совсем избавились от своей любви к тому, чтобы выставлять меня и мою мать посмешищем, и я думаю, что у них был бы целый репортаж с Драко Малфоем и его черной работой.</p>
<p>— Это невероятно трогательно, — вздыхает Гарри, но он знает, что Драко не преувеличивает.</p>
<p>— Жалко, но это правда, — говорит Драко. — В любом случае, мне все равно. Теперь уже не важно. Мне нравится моя работа, и никто ничего не подозревает, потому что все они считают, что я провожу свои дни, ничего не делая. Это работает довольно хорошо, на самом деле.</p>
<p>— Никто не знает? — Спрашивает Гарри, недоверчиво глядя на Драко. — Даже твоя мать? Или Панси?</p>
<p>Драко удивляет его фыркающим смехом. <br/>— Мать знает. Панси? Боже мой, нет. Я люблю Панси до безумия, но она не умеет хранить секреты. С таким же успехом я мог бы прокричать это в ухо Рите Скитер.</p>
<p>Гарри неохотно улыбается этой картине, возникшей у него в голове. <br/>— Мне жаль, что тебе вообще приходится это делать, — говорит он, подавляя вполне реальное желание сказать Драко, что ему больше не нужно беспокоиться о деньгах — у него есть чувство, что он знает, как хорошо это будет воспринято.</p>
<p>— Нет, — пожимает плечами Драко. — Во всяком случае, не сейчас, — добавляет он, и его серые глаза становятся серьезными.</p>
<p>Сердце Гарри сжимается.<br/> — Почему?</p>
<p>Губы Драко кривятся в легкой кривой улыбке. <br/>— Потому что ты знаешь, — просто отвечает он. — И ты не убежал прочь, когда узнал об этом. Ты все еще здесь.</p>
<p>— Ты удивлен, — говорит Гарри, качая головой.</p>
<p>— Гарри, ты всегда был таким… — Драко останавливается, его голос срывается. Он глубоко вздыхает и смотрит через коридор в никуда. — Я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, потому что ты совершенно не представляешь, насколько ты чертовски фантастичен.</p>
<p>— Я на самом деле не… — пытается возразить Гарри, но Драко качает головой.</p>
<p>— Не надо, — грубо говорит он. — Я этого не потерплю. Ты этого не видишь, никогда не видел, но я вижу. Я провел больше лет, чем мне хотелось бы думать, стоя на вечеринках, наблюдая, как ты смотришь на меня, и ни разу не позволил себе надеяться, что тебе может понравиться тот человек, которым я на самом деле являюсь.</p>
<p>Гарри пристально смотрит на Драко, и все слова улетучиваются из-за внезапной боли, пронзившей его.</p>
<p>Где-то вне поля зрения кто-то издает долгий вопль разочарования. Мимо скамейки проносится медсестра в развевающемся халате. Кто-то произносит заклинание, которое наполняет коридор чистым ароматом мяты. Гарри неловко ерзает на жесткой скамье, бессмысленно стягивая с ног холодное мокрое белье и пытаясь связать фразу воедино. Драко вздыхает, заклинанием высушивает ткань, и Гарри наконец обретает дар речи.</p>
<p>— Драко... Я люблю тебя, хорошо? — он говорит, все в спешке. — Мне плевать, даже если ты хочешь зарабатывать на жизнь мытьем крыс.</p>
<p>Улыбка Драко выглядит так, будто он испугался, и она прекрасна. <br/>— Я буду иметь это в виду.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — бормочет Гарри сквозь неудержимую ухмылку.</p>
<p>— Конечно, мы с Кэлом оба безнадежно влюблены в тебя, — небрежно говорит Драко, обхватывая пальцами край деревянного сиденья и слегка улыбаясь стене. — Но нам нужно, чтобы ты сохранил наш секрет... по крайней мере, на какое-то время.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Но ты должен знать, что я не большой любитель секретов, — говорит Гарри, пораженный тем, каким взрослым все это внезапно кажется. Он ведет разговор о чувствах. С Драко. В больничном коридоре.</p>
<p>Драко поворачивается и одаривает его медленной, губительной улыбкой.<br/>— Я тоже. Вот об этом, например, — говорит он, подталкивая Гарри локтем в колено, — у меня нет абсолютно никакого желания молчать. Просто чтобы ты знал.</p>
<p>Волна горячей, яростной гордости вспыхивает в груди Гарри, и он улыбается, лениво проводя пальцами по волосам Драко. <br/>— Да? Это почему же? — спрашивает он, начиная чувствовать себя расслабленным и игривым.</p>
<p>Драко выгибает бровь. <br/>— Ну, во-первых, я очень хочу, чтобы народные массы знали, что ты больше не доступен.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется. <br/>— Мне очень не хочется тебя разочаровывать, но я не думаю, что здесь есть какие-то народные массы.</p>
<p>Забавляясь, Драко отводит взгляд, изображая интерес к жаркой дискуссии, происходящей между двумя целителями на другой стороне коридора.<br/>— Если ты не обращаешь на них внимания, это еще не значит, что их не существует. Есть по крайней мере один выскочка-продавец, который отдал бы свой любимый жилет, чтобы быть с тобой.</p>
<p>— Имран? — Невинно говорит Гарри.</p>
<p>Драко пронзает его взглядом, полным ужаса.<br/>— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня представлять это. Довольно неприятно слушать его сильно преувеличенные рассказы о девушках, которых он встречает в «Морозилке» каждые чертовы выходные.</p>
<p>Гарри ничего не говорит, предпочитая ухмыляться самому себе и ковырять краску, которая успела вернуться на его руки. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, и, возможно, это нормально.</p>
<p>— У него есть фамилия, — говорит Драко.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Кэл. Ты спросил, есть ли у него фамилия. Кляйн.</p>
<p>Гарри хмурится. <br/>— Кэлвин Кляйн? Почему это звучит знакомо?</p>
<p>Драко усмехается.<br/>— Он маггловский дизайнер. У Имрана чуть не случился припадок, когда я представился, и я сказал ему, что мы родственники.</p>
<p>— Он тебе поверил? — Спрашивает Гарри.</p>
<p>Драко разглаживает складку на своей высушенной заклинанием рубашке.<br/>— А ты как думаешь?</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается. Звук приближающихся шагов заставляет его обернуться, и через несколько секунд Джинни и Невилл выбегают из-за угла.</p>
<p>— Неужели мы все пропустили? — Спросила Джинни, с грохотом останавливаясь перед скамейкой.</p>
<p>— Нет, — говорит Гарри, забавляясь тем, что ее глаза слегка расширяются при виде его одежды, но не при виде того, как он сидит так близко к Драко.</p>
<p>— Не надо паниковать, Джиневра, — мягко говорит Драко. — Я сомневаюсь, что она куда-нибудь денется.</p>
<p>Невилл фыркает и садится на скамейку, увлекая за собой Джинни.</p>
<p>— Мама сходит с ума дома, но у нее есть Роза, — говорит она, откидываясь назад и переводя дыхание.</p>
<p>— По-видимому, мы должны сообщить ей, как только ребенок родится, — говорит Невилл, выражение лица которого ясно передает нежное недоумение, которое он испытывает к своей будущей теще.</p>
<p>— Такая терпеливая леди, — усмехается Гарри, положив руку рядом с рукой Драко на скамейку.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд сидящие на скамейке сидят молча, словно маленький островок спокойствия в море шумного хаоса, а потом Джинни выпаливает:<br/>— Ты ни за что не угадаешь!</p>
<p>Гарри кусает губу. <br/>— Что?</p>
<p>— Я не могу поверить, что ты собираешься сплетничать, пока ждешь ребенка своего брата, — говорит Нев, выглядя так, как будто он удивлен и действительно верит в свое удивление.</p>
<p>Джинни морщит нос.<br/>— Ну, нам надо о чем-нибудь поговорить, пока мы ждем, напряжение убивает меня. Ты знаешь, что уже несколько недель никто не видел Кэти и Оливера?</p>
<p>Гарри удивленно кивает. Никто не должен знать, что он был слишком рассеян, чтобы заметить это.</p>
<p>— Они немного выпили вместе на свадьбе Ханны и Финли, в конце концов признались, что без ума друг от друга, и поехали в Лас-Вегас под влиянием момента, — говорит Джинни, делая паузу, чтобы насладиться выпуском последней части информации. — И они поженились.</p>
<p>Брови Гарри взлетают вверх. <br/>— Что?</p>
<p>— Поздравляю, Джиневра, это, пожалуй, лучшая сплетня, которую я слышал после той, о Блейзе и его нижнем белье, — говорит Драко, явно довольный.</p>
<p>Джинни сияет. <br/>— Я знаю! Они пошли в одну из этих маленьких часовенок. Кэти говорит, что человек, который проводил их церемонию, был одет как инопланетянин.</p>
<p>Что-то в лице Невилла заставляет Гарри задуматься, считает ли он это приемлемым вариантом для своей собственной свадьбы, и Джинни тоже не упускает это.</p>
<p>— Ни за что, — решительно говорит она, поворачиваясь и строго глядя на него. — Я хочу, чтобы все пришли на нашу свадьбу, а Кэти говорит, что места было очень мало.</p>
<p>Нев пожимает плечами, достает из кармана маленький блокнот и проводит черту через что-то написанное внутри. <br/>— Просто мысль. Мы могли бы перестать ходить туда-сюда по поводу того, кто будет проводить церемонию, и просто взять того инопланетянина, который дежурит в этот день.</p>
<p>Драко фыркает. <br/>— Я вообще - то думаю, что в этом есть смысл. Должен ли я беспокоиться о своем здравомыслии?</p>
<p>— Да, но не из-за этого, — говорит Джинни, одаривая его и Гарри понимающей улыбкой.</p>
<p>Гарри корчит ей рожу, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на свой грязный румянец.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, во что ввязываюсь, — беззаботно говорит Драко, и в этот момент дверь в конце коридора распахивается, и оттуда выходит Рон, выглядящий несколько ошеломленным.</p>
<p>Он медленно приближается к ним, взъерошивая волосы на затылке и не обращая внимания на движение в коридоре. Медсестры и целители легко бегают вокруг него, как будто они привыкли к такому поведению, и Гарри предполагает, что скорее всего так и есть.</p>
<p>— Ну что? — Спрашивает Джинни, выпрямляясь. — Какие новости?</p>
<p>— Ребенок, — говорит Рон, медленно моргая. — Очень массивный.</p>
<p>— С ними обоими все в порядке? — Спрашивает Гарри, стараясь не рассмеяться.</p>
<p>Рон кивает, ловя взгляд Гарри и, кажется, впервые замечая нетерпеливые взгляды четырех человек на скамейке. Он усмехается. <br/>— Они оба потрясающие, — гордо говорит он. — Моя жена и мой маленький мальчик.</p>
<p>— Поздравляю, — говорит Драко. — К ним уже можно?</p>
<p>Рон на мгновение закрывает глаза и, кажется, встряхивается.<br/>— Да. Вот почему она послала меня сюда. Я думаю... ей это нравится больше, чем мне, — признается он, нахмурив брови.</p>
<p>— Такова уж Гермиона, — говорит Невилл, вставая и ведя Рона обратно по коридору, положив ему руку на спину в успокаивающем жесте. Джинни берет свою сумку и идет следом, а Гарри встает на ноги. Драко не двигается.</p>
<p>— Пошли, — настаивает Гарри, протягивая руку.</p>
<p>— Может мне лучше… —</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу вам мешать… —</p>
<p>— Драко. Просто пошли, ладно? Я просил тебя прийти сюда и ждать все это время не для того, чтобы оставить тебя одного в коридоре, — твердо говорит Гарри.</p>
<p>Драко ничего не говорит, но позволяет поднять себя на ноги и провести по коридору в комнату Гермионы. Выражение его лица остается умоляюще озадаченным, и Гарри просто не может перестать улыбаться. Когда они входят в комнату, Джинни и Невилл уже склоняются над свертком мягких белых одеял в руках Гермионы, тихо бормоча и осторожно протягивая к ней руки. Гермиона, откинувшаяся на несколько подушек, выглядит усталой, но сияющей. Ее влажные волосы рассыпались по хлопчатобумажным наволочкам и прилипают ко лбу, а глаза удовлетворенно скользят по посетителям. Рядом с ней продолжает парить Рон, жужжа от беспокойства и чуть не лопаясь от гордости.</p>
<p>— Десять фунтов, — говорит Джинни, ухмыляясь, когда крошечная морская звезда обхватывает ее палец. — Я не могу в это поверить.</p>
<p>Гарри улыбается про себя. Он легко может в это поверить, но знает, что лучше не говорить об этом.</p>
<p>— Я не питаю иллюзий, — мрачно говорит Гермиона, глядя то на ребенка, то на мужа. — Если у нас будет еще один ребенок, я найду способ, чтобы ты родил его, и не думай, что я шучу.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, двух достаточно, — говорит Рон, бросая умоляющий взгляд в сторону Гарри.</p>
<p>— Не смотри на меня, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Я думаю, это справедливо.</p>
<p>При звуке его голоса Гермиона улыбается ему и несколько секунд переводит взгляд с него на Драко. Наконец она вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Слава богу, наконец-то.</p>
<p>— Гермиона! — Бормочет Гарри, внезапно обнаружив, что его манжеты очень интересные.</p>
<p>— О, Гарри, это был вопрос времени, вот и все, — говорит она с выражением, вызывающим его несогласие. В конце концов он решает не спорить с женщиной, которая только что родила, а просто улыбается, пожимает плечами и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Драко.</p>
<p>— Твои мама и папа уже едут? — спрашивает он, наслаждаясь крепким пожатием руки Драко.</p>
<p>Гермиона кивает.<br/>— Я думаю, они все еще застряли на кольцевой дороге. Мама потеряла очки, поэтому не может водить машину, и она будет злиться на папу, потому что он водит машину, как маленький старичок.</p>
<p>— Я уверен, что они скоро приедут, — говорит Нев, придвигая стул к кровати.</p>
<p>— Я не волнуюсь, — легко отвечает Гермиона. — Мы ведь пока не торопимся. Смотри, малыш, — говорит она, перекладывая ребенка на руках так, чтобы он мог видеть нетерпеливых зрителей. Он медленно моргает большими голубыми глазами и хватает мать за волосы. Гарри думает, что это выглядит болезненно, но Гермиона, кажется, даже не замечает этого. — Вот твоя большая семья. Это тетушка Джинни — она научит тебя быть непослушным, и дядя Нев, который сделает вид, что не помогает. Дядя Гарри, скорее всего, заставит тебя рыскать по свалкам, прежде чем ты научишься ходить, а дядя Драко научит тебя быть стильным, как он.</p>
<p>Гарри едва успевает насладиться изумлением Драко, как в комнату врывается Джордж. Сияя, он скользит к Гермионе и смотрит на ребенка сверху вниз.</p>
<p>— Что ж, это большое облегчение. Он совсем не похож на Рона.</p>
<p>— Про Розу ты тоже так говорил, но сейчас она очень похожа на меня, — замечает Рон, принимая от брата крепкие объятия.</p>
<p>— Знаю, бедняжка, — вздыхает Джордж. — Мама уже в пути, ребята, я подумал, что вы должны знать.</p>
<p>— Я еще даже сову не послала! — Джинни протестует.</p>
<p>Гермиона улыбается. <br/>— Вот видишь, — говорит она, махая крошечной ручонкой малыша в сторону дяди. — Это твой дядя Джордж, и он научит тебя, как заставить вещи взрываться.</p>
<p>— Конечно, — говорит Джордж, легонько постукивая пальцем по носу своего крошечного племянника. Ребенок только моргает и издает удивленное «Ах!». — Я уже могу сказать, что в нем больше озорства, чем в его сестре.</p>
<p>— Ну, я буду ждать с нетерпением, — говорит Гермиона с кривой улыбкой. — Ты хочешь подержать его?</p>
<p>Джордж берет сверток с младенцем и одеяла, баюкает его с привычной легкостью и улыбается в его маленькое личико. Гермиона наблюдает за ним пару секунд, потом снова устраивается на подушках и поворачивается к Гарри.</p>
<p>— Ты только посмотри, какой нарядный, — говорит она со странной улыбкой.</p>
<p>Гарри бросает взгляд на свой мятый льняной костюм.<br/>— Я примерял вещи для именин. Я вроде как сбежал, когда получил сообщение от Рона.</p>
<p>— Ты заплатил за него? — Спрашивает Драко, выгибая бровь.</p>
<p>Гарри в ужасе смотрит на него. <br/>— О, черт возьми, мне никогда не позволят вернуться.</p>
<p>Губы Гермионы дергаются, усталые глаза горят.<br/>— Гарри, мой малыш очень сожалеет, что случайно сделал тебя преступником, — говорит она, и голос ее слегка дрожит от удовольствия.</p>
<p>— Он нисколько не жалеет, — говорит Джордж, поднося ребенка к Гарри и слегка наклоняя его так, чтобы было видно его сморщенное личико. — Он думает, что это смешно.</p>
<p>Гарри мягко берет ребенка из рук Джорджа и смотрит на него сверху вниз, купаясь в потоке любви, которая окружает его, когда большие голубые глаза останавливаются на нем, и Драко наклоняется через его плечо, чтобы тоже посмотреть, и это тёплое прикосновение к его спине успокаивает Гарри.</p>
<p>— Какие умные глаза, — бормочет Драко. — Он будет прекрасным молодым человеком.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Драко, — говорит Гермиона, сияя. — Интересно, что ты так говоришь, потому что мы собирались назвать его Хью... это имя означает «светлый ум и дух». Но… — она вздыхает и морщит нос. — Когда он родился, он просто не был похож на Хью.</p>
<p>— Ты права, он не похож, — говорит Джинни, опускаясь на край кровати Гермионы.</p>
<p>— Может, он Хьюберт, — предположил Джордж, и Рон тут же скривился. — Нет?</p>
<p>— Ну, — говорит Драко так нервно, как Гарри никогда не слышал, — германский эквивалент «Хью» — это «Хьюго». Он мог бы быть Хьюго.</p>
<p>Гарри бросает взгляд на испуганное лицо Драко, и на мгновение комнату заполняет тихий хор «охов».</p>
<p>— А ты как думаешь, Гарри? — Спрашивает Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— А ты как думаешь? — повторяет она. — Ты его держишь. Он похож на Хьюго?</p>
<p>Гарри колеблется, потому что на его плечи ложится довольно тяжелое чувство ответственности. Наконец, он опускает взгляд на ребенка и позволяет своему взгляду остановиться там, когда он повторяет мягкий звук имени снова и снова в своей голове.</p>
<p>— Хьюго, — наконец шепчет он, и малыш хватает его за очки. Он смотрит на Гермиону и кивает.</p>
<p>— Класс, — бормочет Рон, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и Гарри улыбается.</p>
<p>— Молодец, Драко, — тихо говорит Гермиона, подозрительно блестя глазами. — Я думаю, тебе стоит подержать его.</p>
<p>На долю секунды Драко выглядит совершенно напуганным этим предложением, но он опускает лицо и берет маленького Хьюго от Гарри с величайшей осторожностью, прижимая его к своему телу и едва осмеливаясь дышать, как будто малейший шепот воздуха может повредить крошечный сверток. Гарри не может отвести от них глаз, настолько он очарован картиной хрупкости и решимости, которую они создают вместе.</p>
<p>— Э, привет, — говорит Драко через мгновение, глядя на маленького Хьюго сверху вниз, как будто ожидая официального приветствия и рукопожатия. Его влажные волосы падают на глаза, когда он наклоняет голову, чтобы наклониться ближе, но его маленькая улыбка удивления от того, что он один из первых взял ребенка на руки, ясно видна всем.</p>
<p>— Гарри, — шепчет Гермиона, с трудом привлекая его внимание. Он садится на край кровати, как ему велят, и наклоняется, чтобы она могла поцеловать его в щеку и прошептать на ухо: — Будь счастлив.</p>
<p>— Буду, — обещает он, улыбаясь ее влажным кудрям. — Поздравляю.</p>
<p>Внезапно шум какой-то суматохи заставляет всех инстинктивно обернуться и посмотреть на дверь, и через пару секунд Гарри безошибочно узнает голос Молли Уизли.</p>
<p>— Давай, давай, мне нужно пройти! — просит она.</p>
<p>— Не могли бы вы присесть на минутку, мадам, просто у нее уже пятеро посетителей, — говорит кто-то внушительно спокойным голосом.</p>
<p>— Она не будет возражать! — Молли протестует, и в коридоре раздается топот ног.</p>
<p>— Не буду, — пожимает плечами Гермиона, но продолжает слушать вместе с остальными.</p>
<p>— Эти правила предназначены для комфорта и безопасности матери, мадам, — настаивает служащий больницы. — Если бы вы с маленькой девочкой просто... —</p>
<p>— По-моему, ты не понимаешь! — Настаивает Молли, и теперь в ее голосе слышится легкая истерика. — Я же бабушка! И эта маленькая девочка должна познакомиться со своим новым братом!</p>
<p>— Да, я понимаю, но... —</p>
<p>— О, ради бога. — Гермиона закатывает глаза и откидывает одеяло.</p>
<p>— Нет! — кричат Рон, Джинни и Гарри в один голос.</p>
<p>Гермиона бунтующе плюхается обратно в постель. — Ладно. Но не мог бы кто-нибудь из вас пойти и сказать этой женщине, чтобы она впустила Молли, пока она не устроила бунт?</p>
<p>Джинни идет к двери, ведет короткий разговор с раздраженной медсестрой, а затем отступает назад, чтобы пропустить Розу и раскрасневшуюся Молли в палату. Роза подбегает к матери и крепко обнимает ее, а Молли оглядывается в поисках нового внука. Она явно удивлена, увидев его в объятиях Драко, но, к ее чести, просто подходит к нему и терпеливо ждет, молча любуясь маленьким Хьюго, пока Драко не отдаст его ей.</p>
<p>— О, любовь моя, он прекрасен, — бормочет она, глядя на Гермиону, которая теперь делит свою постель с извивающейся Розой. — Он очень похож на Рона, правда?</p>
<p>Джордж издает тихий пренебрежительный звук. Молли, кажется, ничего не замечает.</p>
<p>— Твой отец придет, как только сможет, — говорит она, поднося Хьюго к лицу и восторженно обнюхивая его макушку. — И Гарри, не думай, что я не заметила этот прекрасный льняной костюм, но, честно говоря, — добавляет она, поворачиваясь к нему с выражением чистого раздражения, — ты не мог бы сначала погладить его утюгом?</p>
<p>Гарри пристально смотрит на нее, не в силах собрать воедино связный ответ.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Уизли, — говорит Драко, — я позабочусь, чтобы он в будущем гладил свою одежду.</p>
<p>— Неужели ты сделаешь это? — еле слышно говорит она, начиная выглядеть так, как будто любое дальнейшее волнение доведет ее до того, что ей тоже придётся остаться в больнице.</p>
<p>— Этот маленький засранец родился? — Восклицает Блейз, врываясь в комнату с огромным букетом оранжевых и желтых орхидей.</p>
<p>Молли пристально смотрит на него и тихо опускается в кресло с Хьюго на руках. Ясно, что она думает, что все они сумасшедшие, и втайне Гарри не думает, что у нее было бы иначе.</p>
<p>— Этот маленький засранец здесь, Блейз, и если ты сможешь говорить тише пару минут, я думаю, он сможет заснуть, — деловито говорит Молли.</p>
<p>— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — театрально шепчет Блейз. — Но вы должны знать, что я видел Панси в фойе, и я совершенно уверен, что у нее только одна громкость.</p>
<p>Услышав эту новость, Гарри решает, что ему пора идти, пока комната Гермионы не превратилась в маленький цирк. Он не думает, что его друзья будут возражать, но Молли может просто взорваться от разочарования, и он предпочел бы не рисковать. Он прощается так тихо, как только может, обещая Гермионе, Рону и Хьюго, что скоро вернется, и заботясь о Розе, чтобы она не чувствовала себя обделенной. Драко уходит вместе с ним, забавно разрываясь между облегчением и разочарованием.</p>
<p>Они молча идут по коридорам, вдыхая тяжелый от чар воздух и лавируя между измученными потоками целителей и медсестер. Они идут по лестнице по обоюдному молчаливому согласию, ни один из них, похоже, не хочет возвращаться в тесные помещения лифта, и идут мимо каминов к главному входу. Вместе они выходят в прохладный, свежий бриз и мир, залитый солнечным светом. Дождь прекратился, но воздух все еще восхитительно влажный, и все вокруг окутано мягкой дымкой, как будто кто-то смыл ее акварельной кистью.</p>
<p>Воздух пахнет зеленью, обещанием, и Гарри жадно вдыхает его. Он медленно идет рядом с Драко по сверкающему тротуару, гадая, есть ли у Драко больше идей, чем у него, куда они направляются. Возможно, это не имеет значения, но он все равно хочет знать.</p>
<p>— И что теперь? — спрашивает он, касаясь кончиками пальцев руки Драко, когда они идут.</p>
<p>Драко поворачивается к нему, его глаза блестят на солнце. — Ну, я мог бы помочь тебе погладить одежду, — поддразнивает он.</p>
<p>Гарри смеется. <br/>— Может быть, позже, — говорит он, и улыбка Драко выглядит многообещающе.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, — говорит он через мгновение. — Кэлу нельзя пить с тобой кофе, а мне можно.</p>
<p>— Кофе, — говорит Гарри, и сердце его подпрыгивает, когда пальцы Драко так легко переплетаются с его пальцами. Это начало, и впервые они начинают с одного и того же места.</p>
<p>— Куда ты хочешь пойти?</p>
<p>Гарри легко пожимает плечами. <br/>— Мне все равно. Удиви меня.</p>
<p>Драко смеется и тянет его за собой, чтобы идти в противоположном направлении. <br/>— Посмотрим, что можно сделать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Этим летом в небе облаков не видать<br/>Мне так легко, что могу летать<br/>Этим летом простыни лежат на ковре<br/>Я так счастлив, ты засел у меня в голове<br/>Этим летом сильно тебя я люблю</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>